Winter Shadows of Discontent and Mayhem
by Jo A Curl
Summary: Barnabas and Vicki have settled into their new lives when disaster strikes, Liz Stoddard, Carolyn Stoddard and Maggie Evans are kidnapped by a blood thristy advasary bent on retrieving what was taken from him, Vicki. Will she have to sacrifice her life or that of her unborn child to save her family? Or will she discover that she has a hidden talent she never knew about?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or the concept of Dark Shadows. This is strictly a not for profit fan fiction to promote an interest in the series. Dan Curtis Production and any subsequent entities reserve all rights by their entireties. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 1

The Winter Shadows of Discontent and Mayhem

My Name is Victoria Winters Collins, life has come full circle for me, I married the man I believed held my best interest to heart. I have survived a brush with Vlad the Impaler who of all things believes that I am the reincarnation of his dead wife.

I have found my true identity when my Mother and Father were revealed to me. My life has steered itself into marital bliss and all I want is to further my family.

However; once again, a vengeful witch will try to disrupt my life if not try to take my life, and a terror from my past will contribute to my Winter of Discontent and Mayhem.

The hustle and bustle of Thanksgiving was soon upon the Collins family. Victoria Winters Collins found herself in mad rush around Collinsport trying to get all the Thanksgiving trimmings together and then it hit her, Christmas was less than a month away and she had nothing ready for Christmas and if memory served her correctly, she could not remember a year that either family had a Christmas tree or presents under the tree. Her newly acquired family had always in the past given gifts and then rushed off to Boston or New York.

This year it was a bigger family, the Patterson's had moved into Collinwood, Carolyn was now dating a charming man named Peter. Roger was keeping David home and Maggie and Joe were planning their wedding for the late spring. Happiness and hysteria seemed to be running hand in hand at this hectic time of the year. With so much confusion running rampant, was the main reason why Vicki had offered to have Thanksgiving at their house. Cook had readily agreed to prepare the meal, and then she was called out of town because her daughter had been involved in a serious skiing accident. Faced with arrival of family and friends in numbers threatening to test the Old House's Dinning room, Vicki had stepped up to the plate and offered to prepare the cornucopia of food for her family Thanksgiving.

Vicki turned to Willie Loomis with saucer shaped puppy dog eyes and together they made a pact that they would prepare the meal and include the Collins, Patterson's, Mrs. Johnson, Willie, his new girlfriend Sonja, Maggie, Joe, Quentin and his new love interest Daphne Harridge, the Jennings family, and the Stokes family as participants in the Collins first and hopefully not last annual Thanksgiving bash. Barnabas had offered to have the meal catered if it was too much for his new bride. It has been the same old half hearted argument between her and her new husband. "Vicki, I can as easily have this catered and then you will not exhaust yourself trying to get everything prepared." Vicki stood at the counter of her newly renovated 10,000-dollar addition to the Old House Kitchen and pouted. "You don't trust that Willie and I can pull this off?" Barnabas watched the pout form on her lips and all he could think of doing was kissing those lips.

"That is not my point. I do not want you to over do to the point you are exhausted." Vicki moved to her husband and began to play with his tie. Running her fingers up to the knot and then down to the flared bottom. "Darling, Maggie, Carolyn, Julia, Daphne, Penny, and Mother have all volunteered to help. So, I will not be facing this monumental task alone" Dropping her gaze to the center of his tie, she batted her eyes and offered up a charmingly sweet smile. "So, see we can do this, I just need to get the turkey and ham, the sweet potatoes, and corn, cranberries, regular potatoes and some bread for dressing. Each person has volunteered to bring a covered dish to add to the meal so where is the exhaustion coming in?"

Barnabas reached for his kerchief and waved it over her head. "I give up! I surrender, how can I argue with such a beautiful pouty face?" He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Which resulted in her putting her arms around his neck and returning the kiss." Breaking the kiss she sighed, "Now, I will be going to the store, do you need anything?" He smiled, "Only you, I could live off your kisses for a year if given a chance." Vicki screwed up her face and made a thoughtful pose for him. "I might consider it. Now, give me one more energy boosting kiss for the road." He laughed, "How could I pass up a request like that?" Grabbing her close he pulled her into his body and gave her a kiss that made him dip her backwards.

As he broke his embrace he looked her earnestly in her eyes and spoke softly, "Are you sure you are going to be able to do this?" Sighing she began to tick off all the volunteer help that had been offered. Using her fingers to count them off for him. "Maggie had stepped up to say she would help as did Sabrina Jennings, Julia Stokes, Carolyn, Penny, and mother. Even begrudgingly Mrs. Johnson said she would help." With the promise of so much help, it surely was enough to reassure Barnabas that Vicki was not over doing and taking on more than she should.

Even as she prepared to leave the house he had to get one more concerned inquiry in. "My love, do you really think you should be pushing yourself so hard?" Barnabas had sat placidly in his fireside chair reading as he watched his wife don her coat and headscarf. Laying her purse on the table in the foyer, she had moved to his chair and slid onto the chair's arm and then draped her arm over his shoulder. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she spoke softly into his ear, "My love, my heart, my life, you do not need to worry about me doing too much. This is the most perfect set of circumstances other than being married to you that has ever happened to me."

He turned and pulled her to his lap. "But sweetheart, I just want you to not wear yourself out." She hugged him closer, "I have lots of help, Maggie, Willie, Willie's girlfriend, Sabrina, everyone is bringing a covered dish, Mrs. Johnson is doing a green bean casserole. The rest will be in our kitchen and made with these hands and many more hands of love. We will be sharing our home and our family for Thanksgiving."

She smiled at her husband, leaned over, and kissed him on the lips. Sliding off his lap, she smoothed her dress and moved to get her coat, smiled brightly, grabbed her purse and was on her way to Collinsport.

All of this rhetoric still on her mind as she moved briskly along the street. Winter was coming and it was promising to bring lots of snow and cold to Maine this year. She certainly could feel the bite of an early frost coming and she was not so sure she was ready to do this cold battle dance this early. Mumbling she spoke softly under her breath. "Please just a few more weeks, no snow, just a few more weeks." Mentally she ticked off what she had already accomplished since her arrival in Collinsport proper. She had already purchased her turkeys, ham, and yams. Looking down at her list, she crossed off what she had in her car and pushed forward ready to conquer the vegetable aisle. She was going to finish up the potatoes, corn, green beans, dressing fixings and the cranberries. Entering Redmond's, she grabbed a shopping cart, and began working her cart down the aisle and stopped then bent to pick up several cans of corn, green beans, and cranberries. A soft decidedly male voice spoke from behind her, "Excuse me." A well dressed man of considerable height and if his movements were an indication well built. She was pretty sure that Carolyn would term "Wowsa!" And if looks were any indicator he would be considered mysterious, handsome, and a prize catch.

He wore a form-fitting turtleneck that left nothing to the imagination when it came to muscles. Vicki figured that he must be one of those weight lifters. His hair was neatly trimmed back but worn long in the back. His eyes were almost black in color. He had a beard and mustache, which made Vicki think he wanted to be perceived an intellectual instead of a mindless body builder. His voice was soft and well modulated and she was immediately stuck that he would make a good public speaker or a professor, not like Elliott but more like an Elliott assistant. He had reached down to the lower shelf in front of her capturing a can of green beans.

Turning he presented her with a dazzling smile and Vicki flushed thinking he was going to try and flirt with her. Instead he made a modest observation as he looked at her cart. "Quiet a haul there. Will you need help carrying it to your car?" Vicki flushed and shook her head. "No, I am having it delivered. They do deliver here." He raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Nice service. That is why I love small towns, they make everything more personal." She finished getting her can goods and nodded, "I find it very refreshing. I was originally from New York, and this time of the year can be very rushed and a lot of hustle and bustling about. "Oh, sorry. Gabe Martin." He extended his hand to her and she smiled. "Victoria Collins, nice to meet you Mr. Martin." He shook his head. "No, please call me Gabe, Mr. Martin was my father. I just bought the seaside bungalow out on Seagull Lane." Vicki smiled and started to push her cart away, "Really, that is the old Logan house. Will you be here long?" Gabe fell into step next to her as she moved to the potato section. "I am here as an Associate Professor to Doctor Stokes. Do you know of him?" Vicki stopped and grinned then nodded, "Why yes, I do. I was his wife's maid of honor at their wedding. We were married in the ballroom of Collinwood."

Gabe stopped and put a familiar hand on her arm. "Wait, you said you were Victoria Collins, are you related to 'the' Collins of Collinwood?" Vicki laughed, "Well as a matter of fact, Elizabeth Stoddard is my mother and I married a distant cousin from England, Barnabas Collins." He affected a pose of being stricken to the heart, "Oh darn, you are married," Then he glanced at her ring finger seeing her ring. "Yes, happily. So, Gabe, please call me Vicki and by any chance are you going home for Thanksgiving?"

He shook his head, "No, the Professor is expecting me to begin his research into the dark arts of the occult right after Thanksgiving." Vicki nodded, "Sounds like Professor Stokes, well I am formally inviting you to Thanksgiving Dinner at the Barnabas Collins home which is the Old House on the Collinwood Estate. You take the road past the main gates to Collinwood, and it will be the next blacktopped driveway. We will be eating around 2:00 p.m. Professor Stokes and his wife Julia are coming and we can get better acquainted. Have you met Julia?"

Gabe shook his head, "Not had the pleasure. But I am looking forward to it. Well thank you Vicki," he accented the name showing he had paid attention and smiled as he said her name. "I am looking forward to dinner with the Collins family." Vicki nodded, "And the Collins family is looking forward to getting better acquainted with you Gabe Martin." They moved along and Vicki finished her shopping and Gabe followed her to her car, and found he was parked next to her.

As she entered the car, he reached and kissed the back of her hand "Until Thursday Miss Vicki Collins." He smiled and went to his car and sat waiting for her to pull out and drive away. Smiling he shook his head. "This is way too easy."

Pulling out into the flow of traffic, he manipulated the car along the road towards Seagull Lane and pulled in front of a nice kept cheerfully painted bungalow, moving to the front porch, he let himself in. Continuing to the light by the telephone he put it on. He dialed the operator and asked for an overseas operator. Reversing the charges on the call, he waited. Glancing at his watch he knew his timing was right, that Vlad would be rising.

The very distinctive voice of Vlad answered the phone, "This is Tepes, yes, I will accept the charges. Sorin?" Sorin smiled and sat down on the chair by the phone. "My Prince, it is coming together nicely. I have an invitation to a Thanksgiving dinner with the Collins family and Elizabeta herself invited me. This will give me a chance to ingratiate myself to the family and Julia Hoffman." Vlad smiled and nodded. "We begin with her mother the day after Thanksgiving, and then her sister, her best friend, then she will come to me. Have you seen Radu or Gilda?"

Sorin smiled, "Gilda rests in the basement of the home I have rented. My credentials easily put me next to Professor Stokes. Radu is keeping close watch over Elizabeta. He has actually found a nice hiding place in her home so he can move about when he wishes. Has the ghost Josette been taken care of by our witch friend?" Vlad glanced over to where Angelique sat by the fire warming her hands.

"Yes, Josette is not aware of Radu's position in the house if that is what you mean. Stokes must have broken her spell to keep her silent and earthbound. So, she decided to give Radu a masking spell." Sorin picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his pants. "I will await your next orders. Once I gain the confidence of Julia Hoffman, I shall put our plan into effect and begin sabotaging her experiments and specimens. Then the next step will be to have Dave Woodard make an appearance blaming her for his death. I believe that was something that upset her once before and utilized by Barnabas Collins him self."

Vlad smiled and sat on the edge of his desk holding the telephone. "I want a Christmas wedding Sorin, so I want things to be escalated with her mother, her sister and her best friend. I don't want any time wasted. Gilda may begin her part starting on Friday. She is to distract him not kill him. I want him here to see her wedded to me." Sorin smiled evilly as he thought of Collins face watching his precious wife being taken away from him and given over in wedded bliss to his Prince.

"As you wish my Prince. Consider it done." Vlad paused a moment and glanced at Angelique, "Elizabeta does she look well?" He had dropped his voice. "She looks beautiful my Prince, she will make a beautiful bride. I found her utterly enchanting."

Vlad slid off the desk and glanced over at Angelique who appeared to be getting bored, "Well my trusted friend, I will leave you to your devices. I have a guest to entertain. Until we meet again I bid you adieu." He hung up and moved to Angelique's side, "Now where we my dear." He moved to fill her wine glass. "We were discussing your plans for Barnabas and his wife." Vlad waved that off, "It is being handled, let us discuss you my dear, tell me more about your life and how you became involved with Collins?" Vlad found the blond beautifully seductive and were she not a witch would have considered for one of his voluptuous brides. She had a mystique about her with her enchanting beautiful blue eyes, classic features and curvaceous body.

The formal dining room was set. Vicki wearing an apron and moving about the dining room making sure there were enough chairs and plates. Barnabas moved into the dining room and put his arms around her waist. "My dear, the smell is wonderful and you are perfect." He kissed her cheek and then whispered. "The television set in the den is certainly entertaining for the men. Something about that parade this morning was very exciting.

"I rather enjoyed watching David and Amy gasp and laugh as they watched the floating balloons was very touching: Now there is something called a football game and the men are watching which requires a lot of shouting and moaning and groaning as men chase and knock each other down. All this over a brown odd shaped ball." Vicki was amused by his discovery of such things as the Macy Day Parade and his introduction to America's favorite pass time, the football game.

Vicki turned put her arms around Barnabas' neck. "I am glad I married you." She kissed him on the lips; Maggie poked her head through the door. "Hey, no distracting the main cook, or we may never eat." There was a knock at the front door, and Barnabas reluctantly released his wife. "Oh that should be Gabe Martin. Professor Stokes associate." Barnabas smiled, "Maggie you can have your cook back but only temporarily."

Willie answered the door and Gabe stood with a bottle of wine and a gift-wrapped box. Following up the stairs behind him was Julia and Elliott. "Well done Gabe, I see you found the place with little effort." Gabe moved into the hallway and looked over the house. "What a beautifully preserved old house." Willie took the new arrivals coats and hung them up and escorted them into the drawing room. Barnabas arrived to greet his guests.

"Welcome, you must be Mr. Martin, my wife told me about." He shook his hand and tuned to Julia and kissed her cheek, then shook Elliott's hand. "Mr. Martin would you a fan of the American form of football? The other gentlemen are in my Den enjoying the game. The ladies are in the kitchen and Elliott and I will be going to the library to indulge in some sherry. I do have brandy if you wish that particular drink. Roger is very fond of brandy and is in the library with me."

Julia looked around the empty drawing room. "I will be joining the ladies. If however the smell is any indication of the progress of the meal, I am too late to be of any assistance." She moved past Barnabas towards the dining room and the kitchen area. Gabe paused and sighed. "Oh dear, I brought a rare Cabernet Sauvignon to share and a gift for the hostess." Barnabas smiled and nodded to the direction Julia had taken. "She would be in the kitchen, once you have presented your largess to her, you may join us in the library or the den, All you need to do is follow the sound of male shouting to find the game, and the room down the hall with the door closed will be the library."

Gabe smiled at Barnabas and nodded, "Thank you. He moved to the dining room and then to the kitchen, he poked his head in and smiled as he watched the Collinsport women busily making themselves productive by putting food in crystal bowls and Vicki taking the largest Turkey he had ever seen out of a roasting pan to set it on a large antique platter. Her face flushed and her hair slightly disheveled he found her completely enchanting. The room grew quiet as he realized that all the women but Vicki was watching him. "Excuse me, I am Gabe, Doctor Stokes associate and I have a gift for you Vicki." She smiled warmly and he noticed how her eyes lit up as she smiled at him.

He gave her the bottle of wine and she glanced at it and was impressed, "This is a very old and expensive wine Gabe, thank you." She then wiped her hands on her apron before she took the gaily-wrapped gift. "A small thank you for making an eligible bachelor welcome on Thanksgiving."

He noticed how delicate her hands were, slender with artisticallyand long fingers that used care not to break the ribbon when she removed it. Opening the box her eyes lit up. There were eight rows of chocolates, white chocolate, caramelized chocolate, deep chocolate. "Oh my how wonderful! Look ladies, Gabe knows our weakness!" She handed the box around so each woman could select a piece of chocolate before taking one and plopping it in her mouth. "MMMMMM, oh you do know how to make a girl happy!" She hugged him, "Thank you so much."

Gabe smiled, "Would you like me to open the wine so you could all take a drink?" Vicki nodded, "That would be lovely, Maggie, could you get enough wine glasses down?" Maggie obligingly turned and pulled down ten crystal wine glasses, and Vicki discreetly put one back. Setting the glasses on a sideboard, Gabe poured the wine into the glasses, setting one to the side; he glanced around to notice they were not watching him. Being careful not to be observed, he pulled out a vial of clear fluid and poured a small amount into one of the glasses.

Moving to hand out the glasses, he handed the laced glass to Julia, pausing he realized Vicki had not gotten a glass. Being gracious she said politely, "I have to finish the meal, maybe at dinner I will taste your lovely wine." She turned to look at all her helpers. "Mrs. Johnson, would you go tell the men the meal is ready and to come to the dinner table?" Carolyn, Maggie, Sabrina, Sonja, Daphne, and Liz all grabbed some bowls and platters to carry them to the table.

Willie was lighting the candles on the table and then moved to bring out the platter with the turkey. Settling the turkey at the head of the table, he put the carving knife and fork on the plate. Everyone gathered in the dinning room and they took their seats, Vicki sitting at one end and Barnabas at the other she smiled down at him as everyone adjusted to their seats..

Vicki smiled and nodded to Barnabas. He stood and to get attention he tapped his knife on his glass. "Dear Family and friends. Welcome to the Collins first and possibly annual Thanksgiving feast. My lovely wife and I discussed how we would handle the prayer for Thanksgiving and we decided, that each of us would say one thing we were thankful for and then say grace, but it requires you to hold each others hands, we will start with you George and follow around the table."

George holding Liz's hand smiled broadly, "I am thankful for and blessed to have my family and my first love back in my life." He kissed Liz's hand he held and she blushed, she glanced around the table and her gaze rested on Vicki, "I am thankful to have all my children back at Collinwood with me." Thomas Patterson was looking at the turkey, "I am thankful we have such a large bird to feed everyone."

Everyone laughed and then Jason shook his head and it was Carolyn's turn, "I am thankful I have a new family to share my life and a new boyfriend who is not only charming but handsome too." Again a round of laughter, Then Elliott had his turn, "I am very thankful for good friends and a new wife." Julia chuckled and then blinked as her eye sight blurred slightly, thinking it was the wine or the heat of the room she covered her discomfiture, "I am thankful for my husband Elliott who has given me a new direction in life."

Sorin studied Julia and smiled and then realized it was his turn, "I am thankful for meeting Vicki who invited me to this wonderful meal with love and family." Vicki flushed and then looked down the table to her husband. "I am very thankful for my family and my future family, Barnabas and I have an announcement to make. I have an appointment with the doctor on Monday, we are possibly pregnant."

The room burst out with cheers and congratulations. It came to Quentin who sat next to Vicki, "That is very hard to follow. I am however very thankful for being a Collins and living here at Collinwood as a member of this my extended family."

Daphne a very pretty dark haired woman with delicate features and doe colored eyes peered around at everyone then glanced at Quentin. "I am thankful that I got a flat tire on the outskirts of Collinsport and this gallant man came by to help me." Quentin looked over at Daphne and smiled, "I was the lucky one." Chris Jennings looked at Sabrina then to the others at the table. "I am very happy to be related to the Collins family and thankful for my family and we are pregnant, Sabrina is due in June."

Again, another round of congratulations surrounded the table, and then it was Sabrina's turn. "I am thankful for all of you being in our lives." David was looking around at the food then he said, "I am thankful that I have a lot of new family."

It was Penny's turn and she smiled sweetly glancing down at Gabe and then to those around her, "I am thankful I have a sister who can help take up for me against my brothers." Roger smiled proudly at his son, "I am thankful for all my family." Amy looked around and very solemnly spoke, "I am thankful to be living at Collinwood." Jason looked over at his brother and said, "I am thankful the food will still be warm when we finally get to eat."

Again laughter but Jason got 'the look' from his father. Mrs. Johnson had her turn and she was tearing up. I am thankful that I was allowed to become a part of this family." Joe smiled at Maggie and then to the room, "I am thankful for the cannery so I can provide for my future wife." Maggie sighed and looked around at all those gathered, "I am thankful for being alive and able to share in this time with each of you here."

Sonja a pretty little blond with wide innocent eyes and a soft voice glanced around at all the strangers and then looked at Willie, "I am thankful for finding Willie and being invited to share in your meal." Willie looked at Sonja and smiled, "I am thankful for being a part of a very special family and for finding Sonja."

Finally it was Barnabas' turn, he dropped George's hand and Willie's hand, "I am thankful for each and everyone of you being a friend and family member sharing in my life, but especially I am thankful for my beautiful wife, Victoria Collins, I salute you my love." Everyone raised his or her glass and then the prayer for Thanksgiving was given and Barnabas began to carve the turkey.

The bowels and platters were passed, plates were filled and copious amounts of food and rolls were eaten and the wine flowed. Once again, Julia had an odd sensation of blurred vision and feeling dizzy. As the festivities around the table began to wind down, Vicki stood and collected empty plates. Scraping the uneaten portions from the plates to the scrap heaps in the roasting pan. Willie moved in bringing in more dirty dishes and Vicki began to stack the plates into the modern dishwasher, which was installed with the upgrades to the kitchen.

Willie took her hands out of the water, "Vicki, let Sonja and I clean up, and you look tired." Vicki laughed, "I am tired, thank you Willie, but it seems an awful lot to leave for you and Sonja to clean up." Willie directed her to the rear stairs, "Go lie down Vicki, I am more than happy to spend time with Sonja and we can serve the desert." Vicki hugged Willie. "Thank you." I am pretty tired, I think I will go up for a short little nap." Willie watched her remove her apron and walk slowly up the stairs. "She really is nice isn't she?" Sonja asked as she helped Willie clean up. Willie watched Vicki disappear and turned to his girlfriend. "Yeah she really is. But I know someone just as sweet and nice as Vicki." Sonja giggled as Willie moved in for a sweet stolen kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She made her way to her room and lay down across the bed and closed her eyes. She had been up since 5:00 a.m. and she had not realized how exhausted she had become. She fell into a light nap and from a long distance she heard a voice calling to her. "Elizabeta, my princess, your prince is waiting for you." Coming out of her nap, she sat up dazed and looked around at the vague outlines of the familiar and the unfamiliar in the dark room. Somewhere in the sure and unsure of the tired recesses of her mind she made out a figure; a vague shadow of a man that was not Barnabas sitting in the fireside chair. She sensed he was watching her sleep and was hovering over her like a silent sentinel.

Sleep filled her voice as it cracked from dryness. "Barnabas?" She slid from the bed, and pulled off her apron and laid it on the foot of their bed. When he had not answered her, she turned and asked again, "Barnabas?" The figure stood and moved into the soft lighting of the room. A sick sense of fear and confusion filled her as she saw him. It was the man who had accosted her on the night of her engagement party. He stood in a black Cassock top with black leather pants, knee hi black boots and a flamboyant cape that appeared to be draped from buttons off his wide shoulders. Upon further observation she saw that it was more than style of his Russian cassock coat that offer drama and flare with his posing and moving about the darkening shadows of the room.

Vicki thought he looked more Russian gypsy or a Berber rough rider from his dress. One thing was more sure to her sleep deprived mind and that was this man was not American bred and born; he wreaked of Vlad the Tepes. Gasping she took a step back. "You!" Radu Anocton moved into the shadows hiding and blending with them making him appear even more ominous than before. His voice held a hiss as he whispered into the room giving his appearance more menace and to Vicki moving like a living shadow. She was reminded that this must be what death would be like if it came to call. "Yes, me. Do you doubt that I have the power to take you away anytime I wish?" He leaned over the back of the chair and fixed her with his pointed gaze with eyes that glowed with a icy cold intensity. His confidence was very over powering.

Vicki took another step away from the moving shadow. "What do you want?" He smiled a deliciously evil smile; Vicki imagined she saw his snake like tongue move out to lick his lips. He just pinned her with that icy stare and spoke softly which made his words even more threatening. "I only wish your happiness and that is with my prince. Once you learn where your true place, which is with my Prince." He moved with his hands locked behind his back, his whole demeanor was one of deliberate ease and calculated intent. He glanced over his shoulder freezing Vicki with his piercing gaze. "And rest assure, you will be happy with him." This statement made Vicki feel she would have no choice. Quelling her fear and controlling the shaking of her legs she took another step back from the ever approaching dark figure moving closer to her. "I am happy here, with. . ."

Her brave speech was cut short as she caught her foot on the edge of the carpet; tripping back she fell hitting her head on the hard oak flooring knocking her unconscious. Radu advanced forward calling softly, "My Princess." He moved to her side bending down he crawled over her body moving his face a bare breath's distance to her face. His body pinioned over her body with nothing but their clothing keeping them apart. He easily held his position with his palms pressed to the floor on either side of her face. So close he could feel her breath as she took them.

Slowly he moved his head from left to right, his gaze watching her for sign of awakening. "Princess?" His words were a seductive caress as he sniffed her fragrance. She was exquisite, no wonder his Prince wanted to lay claim to her. What was it about her that drove his Prince to such distraction he allowed his guard down? Moving his fingertip over her lips, he brought the taste of her to his lips and tasted her essence. "Delicious." He murmured and smiled.

He studied her much as a predator would study his prey. She was more than just a common beauty; it was here while she lay unconscious, all her defenses down, exposed to his trained observations. He saw that it was her delicate sense of being a mortal and then he put a term to what he thought was the attraction. It was her innocence. Which was a trait that had been witnessed by him many times before. A trait he felt made humans weak. However, in her it was something intangible to touch but corrupt, yes it could be very corrupted.

He had watched his Prince chose a lovely sweet young thing born in innocence and raised in ignorance; be brought over and corrupted. Although in his lifetime and he did a mental check which brought a smirk to his lips; no many lifetimes, he mentally correct; he had seen, this corruption many times over. Moving his lips close to her neck he whispered, "What is it about you that drive my kind to want to take, possess and desire you?" He pulled back and studied her face; she was an uncommon beauty with her delicate features, her mesmerizing hazel eyes, the tilt of her nose, the cut of her jawline.. Moving his fingers he captured a lock of her dark silky hair that smelled of lilac shampoo and tickled his nose with their glorious strands.

Even her innocence did not make her, who she was. He had been privy to watching her for many weeks. It was her easy laugh and girlish chuckle that pulled at something in him. He saw she was capable of giving and caring and making anyone that engaged her attention the center of her attention. Her soft words of encouragements, the gentle tender way she showed her affections from that buffoon Collins to that irritating child David. She had the capacity to love beyond love and give beyond giving and she never took. He had watched her dance and he knew she had passion and sensuality. Oh his Prince was lucky to be able to claim her. He would have to guard his feelings she had a way of weakening their kind, look at what she had done to his Prince and Collins, had them mewing over her like a simpering hormone infused teen.

There was a light knock on the door. With resentment born of irritation at being interrupted in his game of 'who are you really.' Glancing over at the door his hissed, "Go away." The wannabe intruder knocked again, rising from the floor Radu melted back into the shadows disappearing. "Vicki my dear?" Barnabas moved into the room and found her laying on her back unconscious on the floor.

Rushing to her, Barnabas fell to his knees to check and make sure she was breathing. Panic filled, he shouted, "Julia! Julia!" Afraid to move her, he shouted again, "Someone! Julia! Help me, please!" George and Liz arrived first, followed by Quentin and Daphne, then more family members moved to the open doorway. Julia pushed her way into the room. Liz and George were kneeling by Vicki on the floor. Barnabas moved back and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed to his wife's figure on the floor. "What happened?" Julia looked to Barnabas stricken face. "I don't know, Willie said she was tired and I came up to check on her and found her this way."

Julia lowered herself to the floor doing a cursory check, for any broken bones or injuries to her neck. "How long as she been unconscious?" Barnabas stood and began to pace. "I found her this way. I don't know." Julia took her pulse and looked at Liz who was standing on the other side of the bed watching anxiously, "What happened? Does anyone know? " No one was forth coming so she started to push up and felt a warm rush over her body, becoming disoriented she staggered back. "Julia!" Elliott rushed to catch her and hold her up. "No, I am fine Elliott, we need to get Vicki off the floor and on the bed, someone needs to call an ambulance."

Quentin pushed his way into the room, and with George's help lifted Vicki and put her on the bed. Elliott looked at Julia with more than a mild concern, he was worried, her face had become pale and she was breaking out in a cold sweat. "Julia I must insist that you sit down." He led her to the chair by the fireplace. She readily let her legs, which had become rubbery relax and folded herself onto the comfort of the chair. "Thank you, I was just a little dizzy. I will be fine."

Julia shook her head and looked up at her husband reassuringly. "I'm fine Elliott, I am tired, full night and up early." She stood up and moved back to the bed. "Barnabas clear the room so I can examine her." Sorin 'Gabe' discretely moved into the room, looking at Vicki then he glanced around the room and saw Radu hiding strategically in the corner. He nodded to him and turned to leave the room remarking, "I hope it is nothing serious. I think I am going to take my leave but if there is anything I can do, please call me." Carolyn looked at the time and then to Gabe, "Gabe would you mid giving me a ride back to Collinwood, I am meeting someone there." He smiled cordially and extended his arm, "My lady's carriage awaits." She glanced at Vicki and then to her mother, "If its serious please call me at the Blue Whale mother."

Liz nodded and turned as George came to stand by her side, "We will be waiting down stairs honey, if you need me for anything call me." Liz nodded and waited as the room was cleared and Julia methodically moved expert hands over Vicki's body and found a large bump. "She must have tripped and hit her head, she needs to be taken to the Emergency Room so I can get some x-rays and do a more thorough examination." She glanced at Barnabas, then to Vicki.

Barnabas was really becoming more agitated, "What if she is pregnant could the baby be in danger?" Julia turned to calm him tugging her jacket down over her hips she looked at Barnabas. "I won't know until I can do a complete exam on her, the fact she has been unconscious for as long as she has concerns me. She could have bleeding on her brain." A soft moan alerted them to Vicki waking up. "Oooh," She moved her head and spoke softly, "Barnabas?" He watched as her eyelashes as they fluttered open. She blinked then squeezed her eyes shut. "I think I hit my head hard."

"Vicki, look at me." Julia using her commanding doctor's voice moved to her side. Liz entered the room, "I called for an ambulance, and they are on their way." Vicki blinked and looked around at all the anxious faces staring down at her. "What happened?" She winced as she attempted to sit up. Barnabas gently pushed her back down and she struggled with him to sit up and stand. Standing a little unsteady on her feet, Barnabas stood next to her, supporting her with his arm around her waist. "Oh wait I remember, that dreadful man from our engagement party was back and he threatened me." She put trembling fingertips to her forehead. Julia looked at Barnabas and silently indicated they should guide her to the bed and have her sit. "You should not be standing right now my dear, just sit until the ambulance gets here."

Barnabas' face clouded with frustrated anger as he listened to his wife's account of Radu being back in the house. A light knock on the door and Maggie poked her head in, "Ambulance is here." Liz had watched with quiet concern and spoke decisively from the doorway, "Barnabas, you ride with Vicki in the Ambulance, George and I will follow in the car." Liz left the room and Elliott entered the room. "Julia?" She stood back as the two attendants moved into the room and put Vicki on a gurney. "We need to go to Collinsport Hospital, I need to run some more tests on Vicki." She looked at the two attendants. "Who is the attending Emergency Room doctor on call today?" A young male with carefully groomed hair and kind features looked up from buckling Vicki on the gurney. "Dr. Lang is in the Emergency Room and when he leaves tonight Dr. Carlton." Julia smiled, "Thank you, I will be following in my own vehicle. Please tell Dr. Lang I should be there shorty."

Truth be told Julia was not feeling well and was grateful Elliott would be driving. Turning to Liz she smiled, "I am sure it will be nothing more than her exhaustion coupled with a possible concussion, I just want to be safe than sorry." Liz moved to her friend and family doctor. "Thank you Julia, I am so grateful you are here to make sure she will be fine." Julia smiled, and nodded, "I will see what needs to be done," Turning to Elliott she smiled reassuringly, "Darling, will you bring the car around and drive me to the hospital?"

"Of course my dear, I have pulled the car up behind the ambulance." Julia stood holding onto Elliott she let him lead her down the stairs. Assisting her with her coat, Elliott, escorted her out to their car. The anxious group huddled in the drawing room each looking dutifully concerned, "Pop, we will follow you." Thomas looked at his brother and his sister. Maggie looked at Joe, "I will take the children back to Collinwood, if you promise to call and tell me what is going on?"

The family group gathered together and got in their respective cars driving to the Emergency Room. Julia met the ambulance and began ordering tests. Dr. Lang moved into the room where Vicki lay on the gurney. "Well young lady, I have some good news and some bad news." Vicki reached for Barnabas' hand. "The good news is you have a concussion, the bad news is you are not pregnant." Of course she was grateful all she had was a concussion, but the news that she was not pregnant crushed her, leaving her feeling bereft and disappointed. She had held her hopes so high on being a mother and giving Barnabas an heir.

Vicki looked at Barnabas with tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh darling, I am so sorry." He kissed her hand and stroked her hair from her face. "It is all right my love. We have plenty of time. I am very concerned for your health. Your father wants to talk to you about the man in our bedroom." Vicki sniffed and accepted a tissue from the nurse. "Thank you." She delicately blew her nose. "Barnabas he said he could take me anytime. I was so frightened that I backed up and caught my foot in the rug and fell. That is when I must have hit my head."

Barnabas' face clouded with rage and he stood up, "Vicki, I am going out to the waiting room, your father wishes to speak with you about that man." Vicki was so pitiful looking as she watched him leave she now felt alone and lost. George moved through the drawn curtain and looked with concern at the pale face of his daughter. "Now honey, tell Dad exactly what happened and what this clown looked like." George pulled the stool over by her bed and looked intently into his daughters troubled tear filled gaze. His heart was breaking seeing her in so much emotional and physical pain. A father's job was to protect his own and he was feeling helpless.

Vicki moved her hand to his hand and curled her fingers over the top of his clinch fist. Speaking carefully as if she were drawing the details from her memory that was shrouded in pain, she spoke softly "It was the same man from our engagement party. He threatened to take me back to that horrible Vlad. He really scared me Daddy." George knew she was upset, the only time she used her endearment of 'daddy' was when she was afraid or hurt. Liz had stood behind George as she heard this. Unable to bear her daughter's pain, Liz needed time to regroup her own emotions so she could support her daughter. She stepped quietly out of the room and moved to the waiting room. Where concerned family members immediately surrounded her. Drawing on that Collins strength she smiled encouragingly and spoke confidently with authority to her family and extended family.

"She is going to be ok, she has a concussion. She did find out she is not pregnant and that appears to have upset her." After she updated everyone a quorum was taken and they decided to leave and head back to Collinwood. Watching the family she had come to love head home, Liz could not shake the feeling of unease, she was upset and upon examining her real feelings, she mentally admitted to her self she was angry. Liz was very angry. She was so angry she was feeling the heat of her anger. Afraid of showing this anger to her daughter she reasoned a quick walk in some fresh air would help. So, pulling her coat close to her body she walked out of the Emergency Room into the parking lot. As she stood under the awning she noticed a dark sedan move to the entrance. Two men wearing black facemasks exited the car, coming straight at her. Liz screamed, as she felt rude hands grab ahold of her jerking her screaming and kicking to the car.

"Cloroform Sorin ei, trebuie să ne grăbim, înainte ca cineva iese în respose de țipetele ei." Sorin pulled the chloroform cloth from his pocket and put it over her face. Liz collapsed against him and he lifted her handing her over to Radu. "Take her and get her on the plane. I believe that Petru has the younger daughter on the plane as we speak." Radu smiled, "And Gilda? Do we have her 'distract' Collins?" They lowered Liz into the back seat and got into the car. Sorin pulled his mask off and put the car in gear.

"Vlad wishes her to start on him tomorrow. She is to remember he is to be distracted and not killed. He wishes Collins to see the wedding between him and Elizabeta." Radu pulled his mask off, "I did not hurt her Sorin, and the Prince must realize that. She tripped on the rug and hit her head." Sorin nodded, "He does not need to know you were there. At least we know she is not pregnant, so less ties to Collins."

Radu made no movement as he considered the Prince's assassin was giving him a break. "What of Miss Evans?" Sorin smiled, "We shall go back to Collinwood and collect her after we drop off the mother. We will have all the main players to pressure Elizabetas' cooperation to willingly come to Romania. You will escort her family members to Romania Radu and be prepared to come back and fetch Elizabeta. I will follow with Gilda and Collins as our captive."

"Do you think he will appreciate his ride back to our country in the hold of the plane wrapped in Gilda's oh so charming arms?" Radu smirked as he thought about this. "I think Collins will regret the day he took what belonged to our Prince." They arrived at the small airport pulling into the private hanger. Taking care to unload Liz into the plane, he placed her on the sofa across from where Carolyn laid with her head in Petru's lap. Radu nodded to Petru. Rudolph's only son was a younger version of his father, square cut jaw, strong aristocratic features of a European nature, aquiline nose, and cool appraising blue eyes. Looking at Petru, Radu was reminded of the haughty rich look of most royals. "You bit her?" Radu began examining Carolyn, glancing so briefly at Petru's mildly bored look. He smiled, "Of course I bit her, she is annoying, with her constant prattle. Petru looked down at the porcelain beauty in his lap.. Using tender strokes he pushed her long pale blond hair from her face to reveal a youthful beauty with fine small features. He smiled as he let his index finger move over the puncture wounds on her neck. "Relax Radu, I merely sampled what my future wife has to offer.

"You have not done more than taste her?" Sorin frowned as he joined them on the plane and he looked from Carolyn to Petru. Petru sighed; he gave a limp wristed wave as if any further conversation on the matter was complete waste of his time. "I have only taken enough to get her under control." Sorin nodded, and then grabbing the Polaroid camera he snapped a few pictures of Carolyn and Liz as they lay in the seats of the private plane. Waving the pictures back and forth he waited for them to develop and dry. Using the preservative stick to run over the picture he took the pictures and moved off the plane. Radu followed him, "Petru will need to be watched and kept under control. The Stoddard woman is not to be harmed further. Make that clear that the Prince would not be happy if his future sister in law were to meet her end before her time." Radu bowed to Sorin, "I await your return unless you need help collecting the Evans girl."

"I will go collect Miss Evans and get her pictures too." Radu smiled and followed Sorin to the car, "Then Vlad can call Elizabeta." Sorin opened the car door and slid in, allowing Radu to close the door for him. Sorin watched as Radu moved towards the plane. Starting the engine the Prince's assassin navigated the car to Collinwood. Rarely would he smile, but this had the feeling of success and he was more than pleased with his part in his Prince's total success in getting what he wanted. For Sorin the sooner he was back in his beloved Romania the happier he would be. He felt there were many factions at work to harm his Prince. They had come to far and were half way to completion of Vlad's master plan.

This made him feel very confident and was enjoying his success and the favor Vlad would show upon him and Radu. Radu was another issue, he had always been the unknown value and now he had Radu where he wanted him. Which was in his debt. He was pretty sure Radu had strong armed Elizabeta and if Vlad had even a inkling this was true, Radu would find his head on a pike at the gates of Vlad Tepes castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

George moved into the Emergency Room and noticed most of his family was no longer waiting for word on how Vicki was doing with her injury. He surmised that Liz must have told them and sent them home. He looked around at the rapidly filing Thanksgiving Day run to the hospital for various injuries or illnesses. He over heard the staff talking about how typical this was at holiday gatherings and could only imagine the number of family fights his 2nd shift and 3rd shift had been responding to during this holiday of family gatherings. It always seemed the holidays brought out the worse in the already dysfunctional and troubled homes.

He moved about the area looking for Liz when Richard Hanover came running into the room shouting, "Someone call the police! Mrs. Stoddard was just kidnapped!" George spun around and moved towards Rick. "Rick? What did you say?" He was acting more like a concerned spouse and not a police officer as he held onto the excited man that smelled suspiciously like stale beer and wine. George noticed his excitement was born more of shock than alcohol. George pulled his attention back to him and had not realized he was holding too tightly and shaking him. George felt that if he would shake him it might pour the information out of him faster. Blinking, the middle-aged man with rummy eyes and a week's growth of beard smelling like he had forgotten to bathe in as much time focused on George. "Oh, thank God, Sheriff Patterson. I just saw 2 men grab Mrs. Stoddard and pull her into a black four door Buick sedan and drive off with her."

Quentin and Barnabas hearing a commotion and the name Mrs. Stoddard moved over to George. What is this about Liz?" Quentin looked at the man and then George. Rick Harmon was over whelmed with the presence of so many Collins in one room, staggered back thinking they were going to attack him. Quentin steadied the man holding him by one arm. "Steady there old timer, now what were you saying about Mrs. Stoddard?" His tone was soft and reassuring as he spoke. Rick calmed and moved to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. Hunkering over, he cradled his head in his hands and spoke to the floor. "I was coming in to get warm, and I saw Mrs. Stoddard. She sure is a pretty woman, and rich you know?" George held tight to his temper and Quentin was joining George in wanting to shake him. Barnabas sat next to the man and he put a placating hand on his arm. "Yes, she is very lovely and very wealthy, tell us what you saw."

Rick looked up at Barnabas and then back down to the floor, "I watched her step outside and sudden like this big black Buick Regal drove up real fast. Two men with masks dressed in black jumped out and attacked her!" He glanced up and saw he had a growing audience as more people gathered around to hear his story of corruption and crime in Collinsport and Rick found he rather liked the attention because someone had handed him a nice cup of black coffee. George watched Rick and encouraged him to go on with his story. "What happened next Rick?" Rick sipped his coffee and grimaced it was hot and he just burnt his tongue. "Well she was a fighter, she was kicking and screaming and fighting them both. Teen one of them started talking in some kind of strange foreign stalk. I did hear the name Radu. And he was the one that pulled out a white hankie and put it over her face and she went all limp like a rag doll."

George looked over at Barnabas then to Quentin. "You stay right here Rick, I am going to call the office and have Chris come get you." Rick's panic ridden face left no doubt he thought he was going to jail. "I am not drunk Sheriff I swear I am mot drunk!" George calmed him, "I know Rick, I just need a statement of what you saw and then I will have them take you home." Rick relaxed, 'Can't go home, the old lady threw me out." Quentin smiled at the man, "Not a problem Rick, I will call the Collinsport Inn and have them put you up for the night." Rick smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Collins, I figured I was going to be sitting here for the rest of the night it was really cold out." Quentin laughed, "I know all about cold, tell you what, I will tell them to give you my room I have on standby. You can stay there for as long as you need and you can get a bath." Rick felt emotional at a Collins being so nice to him. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

Quentin stepped back and looked at Barnabas. "Did you hear?" Barnabas nodded, "I heard, it means he is making his move and Vicki is not safe if he had taken Liz." The Emergency Room receptionist called over to George, "Sheriff Patterson? There are two phone calls for you, and Mr. Collins. It's Roger Collins on line 1 and on line 2 its Willie Loomis for you Mr. Collins." George moved to one side of the room and waited for the transfer of the phone call and Barnabas took his call at the station itself. Quentin did not like the looks of either man's face as he watched them.

Barnabas hung up as George finished his call and both men converged on Quentin just as Joe Haskell rushed into the emergency room. "Sheriff! Maggie has been kidnapped from Collinwood!" George was beginning to get over run with all the emergencies he was getting all aimed at his family. "Hold on," turning he moved to Dr. Lang speaking rapidly; "Eric, do you have someplace we can go in private and talk?" Dr. Lang nodded and then waived the 3 men to follow him down a wide sterile hallway to a door with a nameplate 'Dr. Eric Lang' and into Dr. Eric Lang's office. "It is yours to use for how long you need it." Lang let the men in and pulled the door close behind him.

George turned to Barnabas, Quentin and Joe speaking quickly he said, "Come in, I don't need all this broadcast to the entire emergency room. Gentlemen, we have a major assault on the Collins family and I am positive this is an orchestrated move by this Tepes you were telling me about." Joe paced angrily back and forth and that is when both Quentin and Barnabas noted Joe was bleeding from his scalp. "Joe? Are you hurt?" Joe stopped pacing and turned, "Yeah, the jerk hit me over the head and when I woke up Maggie was gone. We were going into the main house into the foyer when it happened."

George went to the door and called for Lang, "Dr. Lang, can you please check out Joe, he has been injured." Joe tried to shrug it off and was over ruled and escorted to the emergency room. "We need to alert Julia and Stokes, we must be ready to implement our next counter attack and we must send Vicki to a safe house." George spoke softly glancing around the room his paranoia was running amok and he did not know where or when the next attack would come. Glancing back to Quentin and Barnabas he ventured his next plan of action. " I am not taking chances with my kids, I am going to find them a safe house."

Barnabas sighed adding to the already overwhelming news of the assault he spoke softly, "Roger called Willie asking him if he had seen Carolyn, I know Gabe gave her a ride home, because she had a date with Peter, so I asked Roger if he had checked to see if her car was in the garage. Roger then went to the garage and found Carolyn's car in the garage with the door opened and found blood over the car seat and the garage floor, he also found her necklace and an earring under the car." George ran a worried hand over his balding pate. "Who is this Tepes? What does he want, what is his motivation for attacking the Collins family or for that matter Maggie Evans?"

Barnabas knew what the motivation was; it was his wife Vicki. "He thinks Vicki is his long dead wife and he wants her. He will go to any lengths to get her. He has already kidnapped her once and took her out of the country to Romania. Elliott, Julia and I went to rescue her and brought Vicki home. We thought we had resolved this problem." George rubbed the top of his head and then hooked his thumbs under his belt. "Well he can't have my baby girl. If he tries this again, we may be forced to bring in the F.B.I." Quentin doing a knee jerk reaction lifted his hand as if trying to ward off a worse evil when he heard the F.B.I. being contacted. "No, we can't involve them. There are reasons, which I cannot go into at this time. We must do this ourselves."

George looked at him dubiously, "I am not so sure we can do this on our own. My phone call was from the office. Apparently, Roger had called looking for Liz and me. I then called Roger informed him what had happened and told him that he and the kids once they get home should go directly to headquarters and wait for me there. I need to call the State Police and see if they can provide us a safe house to stay in until we can do something about this." Quentin and Barnabas looked at one another, then Barnabas turned to George, "George because you are about to become a member of this family, it's time you were brought in on a few family secrets."

"Not another word Barnabas." Julia spoke as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her with a decided snap. Leaning against the door, she fixed her stare directly on Barnabas. Barnabas feeling frustrated defended his actions, "Julia we need his help, and its time he knows everything. Quentin and I discussed this one night at length, we were going to wait until he was married to Liz, or Tepes made his move. Tepes has made his move. He has Liz, Carolyn, and Maggie." Julia sighed and shook her head, " I know you feel you need to inform George of everything, but I want you to wait until Elliott is here. We, or rather he has some information and we have a traitor in our camp. We do not know who we can trust."

George looked confused and offended, "You think I would harm my own family?" Julia leaning her back to the door, held up her hand, "No George of course not. I do not know who can hear us in this hospital. Apparently, Tepes has agents every where, what none of you know is earlier before Vicki's accident, I was attacked at dinner in your very house Barnabas." Her dark eyes held a hint of anger and fire. Barnabas looked upset, "Attacked how?" Julia pushed off from the door and sauntered to the desk. Julia then half sat on the edge of the desk crossing her arms she looked at them all. "Earlier, during dinner I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision was blurred. I thought it was due to long hours last night and the rush to get your house today, then it happened again when I went to help Vicki."

"So, it is an all out assault against all of you that went up against Tepes in September." George moved to take a seat in one of the two metal office chairs that adorned the room. Julia nodded, "I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with me so I had some blood tests done and there was a trace of a hallucinogen in my blood stream." George looked at Julia and then to the Collins men. "Is it possible someone at the table was working with Tepes?" Quentin shook his head, "The only stranger was Gabe Martin, who works for your husband Julia." She nodded, "He comes with impeccable credentials. However, you are forgetting the man Vicki said was in your bedroom earlier."

George stood and paced to the window, "So, you think the drugs might have been admitted by that man Vicki saw in her bedroom?" George turned to look at Quentin then to Barnabas. "That is possible." George sighed, "I am going to get us a safe house and then we can collect everyone put them in the house and then we will decide how to approach this." Quentin stopped George from leaving the room. "No F.B.I." George had a million questions as to why they should not use all the available resources but acquiesced and gave Quentin a brief nod. "For now. However, Quentin, if at anytime I feel we cannot safely get our loved ones home, I will not hesitate to pull in every resource available to me." He then moved from the office and left Quentin, Barnabas, and Julia alone. "Were you really going to tell him about you two?"

Barnabas feeling exhausted and frustrated sighed and moved to look out the same window George had been looking out earlier, bridging his fingertips together he spoke thoughtfully "He has a right to know from me and not Tepes, who and what I really am." Quentin nodded, "I am just as sure that Tepes is aware of me and what I hide, then there is the staircase of time. I would hate for him to stumble on it and find himself back in time. Julia slid from the desk with her arms still folded. "I understand, and now I have a concoction to put together to protect you from any rampant bats that may be sent to harm you Barnabas. It is guaranteed to give whomever is sent to transform you back to what you were a very nasty after affect when they bite you." Barnabas turned and half heartedly smiled and nodded, "Thank you Julia."

Vicki finished dressing and pulled her curtain back to see Gabe standing in the hallway. "Hello Gabe." He smiled and leaned over and spoke softly, "I saw your husband and he asked me to bring you home." Vicki looked concerned, "Oh, is there a reason he can't be here?" He nodded solemnly, "I believe he has the best reason. Come I will explain more to you in the car." He helped her into her coat and with a very gentle touch on her back led her to this car. She smiled at him and expressed her gratitude, "Thank you so much for this Gabe, it really is very kind of you."

Gabe put the car in gear and Vicki studied him from her peripheral, Up close he was devastatingly handsome with his dark eyes neatly kept hair pulled back at the base of his neck in a ponytail. He had an impeccable sense of dress and wore his black turtleneck and close fitting pants with careless ease. His profile was strong and hinted of European bloodlines, giving him a hint of mystery. His beard and mustache were neatly trimmed which only added to the air of mystery. He watched the road, and the dark surroundings only added to the intimate sense of isolation for her but what she had surmised for him was a natural environment, like Radu, he gave an air of danger. "So, the reason you are taking me home?"

He turned briefly and flashed a white toothy smile. Vicki was looking directly into his eyes as he smiled and for the first time since their meeting Vicki noticed, his smile was superficial. "Vicki, look in the glove box, there is something in there you need to see." Trepidation filled her and she suppressed the feeling panic as it began to rise in her very being. It was at this moment she began to question her judgment. Reaching with trembling fingers for the glove box button, she opened it and found 3 Polaroid pictures. Feeling a sickening knot in her stomach, she looked at the first picture, the one of her mother laying unconscious on the bunk seat of the private air plane, licking her lips, she looked at the one of Carolyn, lying on another seat, only her neck was bleeding from some kind of bite wounds, and finally the picture of Maggie was in front of her.

Crumpling the pictures in her hand she turned and hotly demanded "Let me out of this car now!" Gabe laughed and there was no mirth in his laughter. It was more like the humorless laugh of a jackal before he struck his prey. Then his next words brought her heart into her throat and choked her, "Oh no, my dear Elizabeta, you are going with me to my cottage and we are waiting for your husband to call." Unreasoning fear filled her, here it was what she had felt was coming the first time she saw Radu in Collinwood. This was what she had dreaded happening and here it was. The same fear that drove Vicki to flee from Radu gripped her and Vicki reached for the door handle with every intention of jumping from the car if she was forced.

As she struggled to find the door handle; she found the door handle had been removed. The crank to move the window down had been removed and she was now trapped in the car with a sadistic madman. "What do you intend to do with Barnabas?" She kept her attention on the road watching each turn they took. "I don't plan to do anything with Barnabas Collins, my mission was to secure you for your husband, my Prince, Vlad Tepes." Vicki actually paled to the point he was slowly becoming alarmed.

"Vlad Tepes is not my husband, Barnabas Collins in my husband and I demand you take me back to him." Gabe drove his car to the rear of his cottage, he turned off the engine, and then he turned to look at Vicki, "Sit still and listen to me." His voice had dropped and he clinically outlined their next actions. He voice soft and holding no emotion. "Now, we are going into my house, and you are going to go in quietly, if you try to scream or run, I will sedate you. We are going to be civil to each other and you will answer the phone when it rings. Now do you know why you are going to co-operate?"

Vicki looked down at the crumpled pictures in her lap and nodded. "Exactly, because you want them to have continued good health. They are on their way right now to Romania to the Borges pass where they will be met by Prince Vlad's guard and escorted to his castle in the Heteg Mountains. They are guests of my Prince." Vicki felt a nasty lump in her throat and tears stung her eyes. "Now are we clear?" Again she nodded and waited for him to open her door. Opening his door, a cold blast of ocean fed air hit her already numb body. Vicki watched him as he moved with panther like grace to her door and opened the door. He held out his hand and she ignored it and pushed passed him. His lightening fast reflexes grabbed her roughly by her forearm and he pulled her next to his body. "Now that was not very cordial or polite was it?" Vicki tucked her chin and shook her head. He pushed her in front of him and she only just caught herself to keep from falling.

Head bent she moved in front of Gabe, he lightly held his palm against the small of her back as he led her up to the front porch and opened the door. Allowing her to enter in front of him he closed the door and locked it. Moving with familiarity in the darkness he turned on a light near the phone. Vicki stood motionless in the middle of a room that would normally invited comfort and cheer. Taking his own calf length coat off, he laid it on an Queen Anne sofa. He moved to her and ordered. "Take off your coat." With fingers that fumbled with buttons she undid her coat and started to fold it over her arm. He took it. Then guiding her to a wingback chair by the telephone and forcefully he shoved her into the chair. "Sit."

He moved his well muscled body to another chair sitting directly across from her, he slumped in the chair, draped his arm over the back of the chair, folded his arm on the chair's arm bending his arm to rest his fingers against his lips. He smiled as he watched her. She was scared and he could smell the fear practically rolling off her body. Her breasts heaved, she chewed her bottom lip, but she was watching him from the fall of hair over her face. "Now, my dear, would you like some wine to calm your nerves?" Vicki shook her head and continued to watch her hands folded in her lap and then glancing up to watch him. The phone rang and she did not appear to hear it as it rang again. On the third ring, Sorin moved and picked the phone up and handed it to her. "Hello." Her voice was very soft and low.

"My darling Elizabeta, how are you my dear?" It was a voice that struck fear into her heart. A voice she had prayed she would never hear again. His tone was so smug and cheerful that were he there she would be tempted to slap him. Vicki's throat had grown dry and it made her voice soft and hoarse, which caused her to do a nervous throat clearing as she answered, "Fine, thank you."

There was a pause on the phone. The same smug tone continued, "You now know what is going on?" She nodded and realized he could not see a nod through the phone and she chanced a glance at Sorin. The tension in her fingers made her feel like she was strangling the phone and she could see her knuckles were turning white from the pressure she had on the phone. "Yes."

Vlad had moved around his desk and sat down, propping his feet up on his desk he smiled. Vicki could practically see the pleased look on his face as he spoke to her. "You know to keep them safe, you are going to come to me of your own free will." Vicki nodded and then again realized he could not see her nod through the phone. "Yes."

Vlad was very pleased, his voice was almost purring as he continued, "Good, now here is what you are going to do, you are going home and get some rest. Then tomorrow, I will call you. You will be given instructions as to when my dear trusted friend Sorin will take you to the private airport and you are to board my plane and come to me here. Is that understood?" Again, she spoke with difficulty, "Yes."

Vlad wanted her to talk to him more so he asked, "Is there nothing you wish to say to me?" Sorin handed her a glass of wine and she shook her head and mouthed, "_Water, please_." He moved from the room and returned shortly with a glass of water, she mouthed thank you. Then she sat the glass down. She said the first thing she could think of; clearing her throat she said simply, "Please don't hurt them. If I agree to your requests will you please let them go?"

Vlad laughed, "My dear they are your family and your best friend. Miss Evans shall be your lady in waiting at court. How could I possibly send them home if you need them." Vicki looked around the room in a panic. He had her talking to him and he wanted to keep her talking, she responded to him with desperation, "You said you want me, if you have me, why don't you let them go. You have no use for them." Again, he laughed, "My dearest love, your father finds your mother totally and completely enchanting. He will be entertaining her at his castle. His son, Petru finds your sister very charming. I am sure we can find a proper husband for Miss Evans, so I would be very foolish to allow them to leave."

Vicki closed her eyes and called out silently, "Please Barnabas save us." With the long pause and only the panic sound of her breathing he spoke, "I know you are still there my love, I want you to understand how important they are to me because of you. Do you completely understand what I intend?" Vicki stood up and played with the telephone cord, her mind was racing with his implied threat. Finding a false sense of bravado, she blurted out, "I am begging you do not hurt Barnabas and I will do whatever you wish." She took a deep breath and said, "I promise you that if you hurt Barnabas, or any member of my family. I shall do whatever I can do to make your life a living hell."

Not giving him time to respond to her, she handed the phone over to Sorin, "It is over, I have nothing else to say to him." Her head held high she knew she had just risked angering two very dangerous men. Her face burning with her fear and anger; she walked to the front door, fumbling to unlock it she stepped out onto the porch. Sorin watched her go his own gaze filled with a sense of surprise. She was not a little milk toast as he had suspected before she had some courage taking such liberties of poor decorum with his Prince. He took the phone, "My prince?" Sorin noted a hint of admiration in Vlad's voice. "She is showing more spirit than I thought. My plans for Collins are changed. I wish Gilda to take what she wants but do not kill him and not enough to control him. I am sure once she leaves, Collins will follow. He will show up here, we shall make sure he has a center seat at our wedding and then we will let her see him return to what he was."

Sorin laughed, "I completely agree my Prince, will Radu be returning to collect Elizabeta?" Vlad had a pleased smile on his lips as he thought of having his love back with him. "Yes, and you are to notify me once she has left on the plane." Sorin agreed with his request. "Now, make sure she understands she is to say nothing and Collins will be safe. That should she fail to leave when instructed she would never see her family members again. Her precious Barnabas will become fodder for me. I think even with the show of will and spirit she had displayed she has to be reminded I will not tolerate outburst like that again. Oh Radu might do well to sedate her on the plane."

Sorin looked at her outline on the front porch she stood ith her arms crossed over her chest, back ramrod straight and he knew she was watching the ocean as it moved its perpetual waves on the sandy shore, bringing his attention back to the phone he spoke, "Yes, my prince it is as you wish." Vlad chuckled, "When I send Radu back to collect my bride, I want her dressed as the royal she is and will be. You may also tell her that she will be married to me by Christmas and she will accept me as her husband in all rights." Sorin thought a moment, "Will you bring her over on your wedding night?"

Again, Vlad was forced to reconsider his previous plans. "She will become mine as a eternal mate on the same night I give Gilda the right to bring Collins over. I want him to witness what I will do to his precious Vicki as I finally make her into my Elizabeta."

"After he witnesses what I do, then as Angelique is present she will witness his return to his eternal life and he will live with the fact, that the woman he loves, the woman he thought was a double to his mother and his sister in law shall join us in our unholy alliance. The next to fall will be the woman that looks like his precious Josette; I am considering giving her to Count Czar. He would be a valued ally for the future. He could have been a Russian Prince many years ago, but was distracted by Gilda. She was his maker and now he cannot touch her because she is mine." His mind was working on plans within plans so he was still considering his next course of actions as he ventured "Or I may give her to Radu or to you if you want her?"

"No, she does not satisfy my tastes in the female gender. Radu may appreciate her charms more so than I. So, you want Collins to see the destruction of his new family and loose what he considered was his as you reclaim what is yours. Then will you allow Gilda her pet?" Sorin was finding his plans for revenge very reminiscent of the old days when he fought at his Prince's side. "I do not presume to allow Gilda anything more than the pleasure of feeding on him. Making him as he was will fall to me at my pleasure." Sorin smiled; this was the old Prince he remembered so well. "Very well my Prince will there be anything else you need of me?" Vlad sighed and was thinking he wanted his Elizabeta here and now. "No just wait for my next orders, you are doing a grand job and will be richly rewarded once you have dealt with Dr. Hoffman. I am thinking once you have completed what you were contemplating, she will be brought here and will beg me to kill her."

Sorin smiled pleased with that he had been able to do on such short notice. "As I have said my prince, I await your next orders. Until then I bid you adieu." Vlad glanced over at the eastern skyline and spoke, "Yes, until later Sorin good eve." Sorin put the phone back in its cradle and watched Vicki as she stood on his porch. He needed to get that willfulness under control. He did not want to break her, he just wanted to remind her what she had to lose if she did not co-operate. Moving to the front porch, he manhandled her back into the room, throwing her over on the sofa. Where upon landing she bounced; then huddled down on the seat. "You were rude to my Prince." Vicki covered her head whimpering. "That was very stupid and very dangerous. He could order your mother beheaded or your sister, and let us not forget your precious Barnabas."

Her reaction was immediate, coming from her cowed state she stood with eyes flashing with anger and indignation, "You would not dare!" He stormed over and stood towering over her. "I would dare. Now, drink your water. I am going to take you home." Vicki went to rake his face with her nails and he grabbed her wrist tightening his grip his eyes glinted with steel ad his voice was like thin ice. "You are such a creature of habit my dear, I can read you like a book. Do not ever try that again, or the next time you could end up with a broken hand." He released her wrist and she pulled it back rubbing it. He moved to get her coat, "Now when you get home you must act like you are happy to be with your husband and continue to act like nothing has happened. Radu will be in touch with you to schedule your flight to Romania" He threw her coat at her and waited for her to put it on.

Escorting her to the door he assumed an easy cordial air as if this whole violent ordeal had never happened. "Now smile, you are going home to your loving husband."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorin navigated his car into the circle drive. Turning to Vicki he spoke his tone firm, "Remember, not a word." She nodded keeping her chin tucked and her hands folded neatly in her lap. He noted they appeared to be the only ones home, so with an air of command he opened his door and moved to her side of the car. He Opening the door he leaned against the door frame and held his hand out to assist her out of the car. She laid her hand in his and let him help her stand. As she moved forward to get around him he stopped her, lifting her chin he lowered his lips to hers and gave her a light kiss. "It has been much too long my dear Princess, the castle was never the same when you left us. Now you are to return and become a part of our family, all will be right with Transylvania once again." Then he lifted her hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again my dear good night."

He stood by his car and watched her until she entered the house. After she disappeared to the darkness inside he smiled, No, he did not want Maggie Evans, there was always only one woman that held his interest and it was the one that just went into the house. A woman he could never have because she belonged to a man more ruthless than he. As Vicki opened the door and walked into the foyer Willie and Sonja rushed forward to see her pale faced, drawn and trembling from what they thought was cold.. "Vicki Barnabas has been calling every 15 minutes to see if you came home. I am supposed to call him the minute you show up."

As if on cue, the phone rang, Vicki moved to the phone and picked it up, "Hello." The voice on the other end was filled with absolute and complete love and relief, 'Vicki, darling, you are home." His voice was enough to bring a sweet sad smile to her lips. "Yes, my love I am home. When may I expect you home?" Barnabas was busy telling the others that she was home safe. She could hear her father in the background, "Who, and how did she get home?" Vicki closed her eyes and spoke softly, "Mr. Martin was there and I got released and they needed my room so he offered to bring me home since we could not locate you."

Barnabas was too caught up in his relief to realize she had lied to him; instead he assured her he was on his way home and would be there soon. She looked at Willie and then to the phone. "I await your arrival my dearest love." She listened for him to hang up. Carefully putting the phone into the cradle she turned to Willie and Sonja, "Please spend the night if you wish Sonja." Willie looked at her with more than concern, he was afraid of how she looked and her mood. "Um Vicki, are you ok?" Vicki reached her hand out and patted his hand. "I am fine, just tired and I have a horrid headache, will you let Barnabas know I have gone up to bed."

Willie knew enough about concussions to know that you should not go to sleep for at least 6 hours. "But, but, ain't you suppose to stay awake if you have a concussion?" Vicki smiled and nodded. "I am just going up to rest, I will wait for his return home." She moved up the stairs and Sonja as well as Willie watched her climb the stairs and disappear down the hallway. "She did not look too good did she?" Sonja said as she turned to look at Willie. Willie turned to peer at his new love interest. Warm golden hair, deep green eyes, full lips, curvaceous body and the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He turned to pull her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He liked the way she fit in his arms, smiling he focused on his girl, "No, no she didn't, guess it was the concussion."

"You wanna use the room next to mine? It's fixed up real nice and comfortable." Sonja leaned into his chest and sighed. "That sounds nice, can I use one of your shirts to sleep in and I don't have a tooth brush." Willie waved his hand and smiled, "Each new bathroom is fully equipped with more than toilet paper. In the cabinets there are toothbrushes and tooth paste. Mrs. Collins made sure they were well equipped, if you need anythin' else just pull open a drawer or open a cabinet." Sonja flushed a bright pink, "Just your shirt to sleep in." Willie smiled, "We might have a gown if you need one." She played with the buttons on his shirt, "No, your shirt will do." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Sure, c'mon, lets get ya fixed up for the night."

Together they walked into the drawing room. "If you want to go on up and get ready for bed, I will wait for Barnabas." Sonja waited for him to sit then sat on his lap. "I will go up when you go up sweetie, I kind of like sitting on your lap and cuddling with you." He smiled and rubbed her back, "I kind of like you sittin on my lap and cuddlin' with you too babe." They sat and watched the fire and talked about the day and what a successful dinner all had. Willie almost felt like he was the master of the old house and had a perfect right to sit in the master's chair and neck with his girl in front of the fireplace. Their conversation and necking made the time pass quickly. During one particularly passionate necking session they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Willie stood up tucked his shirt in looked as Sonja adjusted her clothing then he moved to the front door. "Yeah, who is it?" Willie did not open the door right away; he waited to hear the voice he expected to hear. "Willie, open the door." Willie moved quickly to move the bolt aside and opened the door for him. "Um, Vicki was acting kind of weird, she said she had a headache and was going up to bed and would wait for you in your room." Barnabas quickly divested himself of his coat and hung up his cane. "She did not go to sleep?" Willie shook his head. "She said she would wait for you." He was feeling embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Barnabas glance up the staircase then to his manservant. "Why aren't you in bed?" Sonja cleared her throat as she stepped into view, "Oh, well both of you might want to head up to bed. I fear we may have a very long day starting early tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, Vicki said it was ok for Sonja to spend the night, thought I would let her use the room next to mine." Barnabas looked past Willie and nodded, "That is fine, excuse me will you. I must go see to my wife." Willie and Sonja watched him disappear up the stairs. "He sure loves her." Willie nodded, "Yeah, he does. C'mon lets get you ready for bed." She giggled as he led her up the stairs.

Barnabas went up the stairs and down the hallway; opening the door he stepped into his room and moved to the bed to gaze upon Vicki as she laid with eyes closed, dark smudges under her eyes and the hint of tears staining her cheeks. "Vicki, dearest Vicki?" He spoke softly and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh Barnabas, you are home." She sat up and held her arms for him to hold her. He sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her to him and she paused then kissed him deeply. "I love you Barnabas you know that? No matter what ever happens to us, you know how much I love you?"

Barnabas looked into her eyes and saw they were over bright with unshed tears. "Darling, I know you love me. Why are you saying this, did you . . . was there something else they found with your tests? Should I be worried?" At the back of her mind she could hear the mocking words of Vlad and she shook her head. "No, I was just upset because I was not pregnant and you were so excited about it and I thought you might be disappointed in me?"

He pulled her close and spoke softly in her ear as he stroked her hair, "My darling Vicki, you could never disappoint me. You are far to precious to me and I know some day we will have children, a whole house full if that is what you want." She held onto him so tightly that her body was trembling. "I want what makes you happy, whether it's one child or twenty. I just want your child my love." Barnabas pushed her back and looked into her eyes and smiled, "Victoria Winters Collins- Collins." She smiled hearing the double Collins, "I want our child as much as you. I am so happy and content with our life and we will have children. As long as I live, as long as my heart beats, I will be your devoted servant and lover. You do believe that don't you?"

She sniffed and nodded, "Then you need to rest and tomorrow will be upon us and we have a lot to do. There is much mischief amiss with Tepes making some nasty moves. Your father wants to move you to a safe house with his other children to protect you from any further mischief. It would seem he has been busy. Apparently, he has kidnapped your mother, your sister and Maggie."

Vicki almost told him, she knew but stopped herself in time. "I, I . . . What does father plan to do?" Barnabas smiled and moved to undress, "You do not worry about our plans my love, leave this to your father, Quentin, Joe and myself. We have a very nasty surprise in store for him if he tries to come for you or me." Vicki relaxed somewhat and then lay back against her pillow. Her hair lay feathered out around her head, giving her a very sensual appeal. Barnabas moved into his dressing room and returned shortly wearing his blue pajamas and a housecoat. She watched him as he sat on the edge of their bed. "What if, he is very clever and he tries something bad? Will you be able to defend yourself against it?" He looked at her and thanked whatever powers to be that she was his and in his bed sharing his life. He wondered at how one man could be so lucky. He smiled reassuringly, though a part of him was not as confident as he wanted it to appear, "Yes, we are preparing for any other kind of assault he might think to bring against this family."

She played with the belt of his housecoat, "Are you not coming to bed?" He smiled and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips he kissed it, "I thought I would sit up and read." She patted the bed next to her, "Would you mind holding me for a while? I really want to feel you next to me." He kissed her hand again and smiled, "Of course I will hold you," he stood pulled his housecoat off and laid it on the end of the bed. Lying down next to her, he pulled her close and let her curl into his side he looked at her. "I do not want you to worry about anything else tonight my love, we will keep you safe if it is the last thing we do. Now, you just rest against me, you had a really rough day." Vicki curled into him and then spoke softly, "I am not that tired, do you think you could make love to me?" He smiled and kissed her, "Only if you think you will not be injured by this rigorous work out you are asking me to put you through."

Vicki actually laughed, "I rather liken it to a short sprint down the field to a place of victory for us both." His laughter mixed with hers, then he lowered his lips to hers and began to kiss her, "You know my love; my life has been so complete that should it end tonight for me, I will die a happy man just because of you." Those words evoked a new fountain of emotion and Vicki felt tears running down her cheeks. "I don't like thinking of you dying my love. Please don't speak of such a thing again." He kissed her tears and found it so sweet she did not wish him to die. "I promise I will never upset you like this again."

For most the night they made love and fell asleep close to dawn. As the sunlight filled the room, Vicki rolled over feeling for Barnabas. Calling softly to the room, "Barnabas?" She rolled from bed and headed for the bathroom, where she drew herself a warm bath. Washing her hair she dried it quickly and then dressed. Glancing over at the clock, she was shocked to find it was past 11 a.m. Moving out of the bedroom, she went down the rear stairs into the kitchen where cook was busy making lunch. Vicki liked the middle-aged woman with long grey hair tied neatly at the base of her neck in a ponytail. Her fair complexion showed signs she had been baking because of its light reddish tinge. Vicki felt comforted when she was in the kitchen, it always smelt of home baking and a promise of something sweet to tickle her taste buds. A short woman she still managed to command the kitchen looking like the queen of her own country always holding, stirring or waving that long wooden spoon like a scepter. "Oh Mrs. Vicki, how are you dear? Mr. Barnabas told me you fell and hurt yourself yesterday."

Vicki moved over to the counter preparing to make some toast and stopped to pour her self a cup of coffee. "I am fine, where is Barnabas?" Taking her coffee and grabbing the toast as it popped up she moved to the table and began to pull the toast apart. Cook turned and smiled, finally laying down that wooden spoon, "He went to Collinwood, your father called this morning. So he left but before he left he said he would be back for lunch and to not wake you that you had a long night and needed to rest." Vicki nodded and sipped her coffee. "Well, I think I will walk to Collinwood and meet them." Cook looked concerned and bit her bottom lip. "Well he did say for you to wait for him and your father here until they came back."

Vicki got up and rinsed off her plate and coffee cup, putting them in the dishwasher she sighed and looked around the spotlessly clean kitchen. "How are your son and daughter in law doing?" Cook bustled about getting a tray ready to load and take to the dining room. "Oh Katie has a broken foot and cracked some ribs and Taylor well he is a bit dizzy headed from the bump he got on his head, but he should not have been driving like a fool on that snow mobile." Vicki nodded and sighed then looked around the room and out the window. "Oh? I thought it was a skiing accident." Cook laughed, "Well so did I. Until I got there and then when I got to the hospital I got all the facts, they were snowmobiling and that is how they got hurt. Vicki looked out the back window and noticed the sky was growing dark with a thunderhead building. "Looks like another storm brewing have you heard any weather reports?"

"No, I have been in here busy with lunch, oh young master David did come by and went up to his room. I have not heard from him since he got here." Vicki smiled and turned to head up stairs. "I will go check on him to make sure everything is going well for him. When Barnabas gets back will you tell him I am in David's room?" Cook nodded and waved her off. "Will do, oh and you can let young David know lunch will be ready in about a half an hour."

Vicki went to David's room and knocked lightly then opened the door and walked in. "David?" She glanced over to his bed and found him sound asleep with Josette standing by his bed; she looked over at Vicki and smiled. "He is such an angel when he is asleep." Vicki moved to stand next to her and looked down at him sleeping soundly. "I think he is an angel awake or asleep." Josette heard the tone of her voice and asked, "Cheri? Is there a problem?" Vicki looked at her and wondered how she could not know what was happening in her life with Vlad, and then she thought back to Angelique and what she had done before. Apparently, some sort of witchcraft was being used to block what he was doing.

"I am not pregnant and that has upset me" She looked down at David then over to Josette who smiled and sighed, "Oh Cheri, my precious little Victoria, you will be pregnant soon enough and the whole house will be as it should have been, filled with the laughter of children, yours and Barnabas' children." She sighed and moved to look about the room. Then back at David's sleeping form, "He is very happy here you know. He is glad you are his cousin and you love him, he has told me many times." Vicki smiled and nodded, "He certainly was a handful in the beginning but now I cannot imagine him not in my life."

A sound alerted them to the arrival of company and Josette faded from view. Vicki moved out of David's room carefully closing the door behind her. Moving down the front stairs she paused hearing Professor Stokes and Barnabas speaking softly in the drawing room, a knock at the door and she moved to answer it. Barnabas paused her hand and shook his head. "Who is it?" George Patterson's voice called, "Its me Barnabas." Barnabas opened the door and let George in. Vicki was immediately swept into a warm loving embrace of her father. "Hello precious. How is my girl feeling?" He smiled and cupped her chin in his palm.

"I guess I am still tired from all the excitement yesterday and worried about Mom, Carolyn, and Maggie." He hugged her again. With the force of that hug, she felt secure and so very loved. She had a father who loved her and wanted to protect her and his family, he released her and she felt bereft of something special, he looked into her troubled fueled gaze and spoke softly as he tried to reassure her, "You put those worries out of that pretty head of yours and go up and pack a bag, we are moving you to a safe house in Portland."

Immediately Vicki became upset, "But I don't want to go to a safe house in Portland, I want to stay here with my husband and my dad." George looked over at Barnabas and he saw the stubborn set of her shoulder and the determined look on her face. "Darling, your father is only trying to protect you." Vicki was beginning to feel a sense of panic; she had to stay here. She had to do whatever it took to make sure that she would hear from Vlad or his minions; squaring her shoulders she looked from her husband to her father and shook her head, "Then protect me here in our home. If I am in Portland and you are here, and Vlad finds me in Portland which it seems he can do anything, would I not be better here under your watchful eye?"

George smoothed his hand over his head a habit he had when he was stumped or pushed into a mental corner. He sighed, "She has a point. I leave it up to you Barnabas." Vicki turned with pleading eyes and spoke softly, "Please my love, I would prefer to stay here with you. I would be very upset and unhappy so far from you. Do not send me away." Stokes solved the problem. "I could put a warding spell around the house to keep out any supernatural black arts." Barnabas nodded and then gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I will consider it as long as you do everything we say." Vicki clutched Barnabas by the arms and nodded, "I promise, just don't send me away!" So near to tears knowing she had so little time left with him she wanted every single second she could get.

Drawing her into a comforting hug, he pressed his cheek to her hair and spoke gently, "Vicki, it will be fine, you just cannot answer the door and we do not want you left alone." She held him and sniffed, "Thank you, I promise I will be good. I promise that it will be as you ask, just don't leave me alone or send me away." Barnabas looked over her shoulder to George; he reached for his little girl and pulled her into his hold. "Baby, you know Dad is just trying to make things right. I have you in my life now I don't want to let you go." She held onto him laying her head on his shoulder, her body trembled with her pent up emotion as she struggled to not cry from feeling so loved and secure.

Another knock at the door; George released his hold on Vicki and she moved to Barnabas as her father turned to answer the door. George called, "Who is it?" Willie muffled voice came through the door, "It's me and Sonja." Opening the door, Willie stood with Sonja. Carrying a suitcase, he let Sonja enter ahead of him and he followed. "Hey Babe, I will take your bag up to your room. You can unpack it whenever you wish." Sonja noticed the tight family gathering in the entry to the drawing room and smiled her shy nervous hello to them and looked at Willie. Not wishing to interrupt the moment with the family, she called, "I am coming up now to unpack honey."

Barnabas looked at Professor Stokes, "Is Quentin coming?" Stokes nodded, "He just wanted to make sure that Daphne is safe and putting in security for her, he has also hired armed, specially armed guards for Collinwood. I think he is having her come to live there while we make our plans, which could take us out of the country." Barnabas sighed and then led his wife into her sitting room. "My love, I do not wish you to take this personally, but at sometime, Vlad may try to put you under his control, if that happens anything you know of our plans, will become known to him. So, you will need to keep yourself occupied in here while we make our plans and put in place those protective spells."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicholas Blair sat in Angelique's room, pulling off his dove grey colored gloves. A man short on stature but big on ego, he stared at the blond beauty before him. Angelique glanced over at the dapper dressed man with a neat small mustache and an almost cherubic face. Dark hair and dark eyes belied the true evil that filled this mans core being. He had been a a pimple on Angelique's ego for some years. "Well my dear what a pretty mess you seemed to have found yourself in this time. The Dark Prince of Wallachia? You really do have fine tastes." He put his grey wool gloves in his hat and laid it on the side table. Crossing his leg, he leaned back and spread his arms over the settee. "He certainly has fine tastes in furnishings." Angelique had been agitatedly pacing back and forth like a caged lioness. "Oh shut up Nicholas. Why are you here?"

Nicholas picked at an imaginary fleck of lint on his pant leg and then looked up at her. "Diabolos sent me to make sure you did not mess this up. He does not wish Vlad upset with him for shoddy work done by one of his minions." Angelique was furious as she listened to his endless and stupid prattle. "Oh really? How can I mess up simple spells?" Nicholas watched her pace to the window overlooking the front gardens of the castle. The winter in mountains was already showing signs of being a cold and wet one as the snow fell outside the windows. "How can you mess this up? Well to begin with, you could not silence Josette's ghost, she was still able to tell Barnabas that Vlad lived."

Angelique turned and glared at Nicholas, "That was not my fault, the spell worked, it was not Josette that told him, it was that meddling brat Sarah that told him." Nicholas sighed and waved a finger at her, "Now, now my dear mind your manners you did after all cause her death and the reason Barnabas shot you was to protect his sister. Another stupid mistake that your incompetence created." Angelique pushed past Nicholas; she could not give in to his bating comments. "Nicholas just go away. I have this under control." Nicholas watched her stomp away from him and then sighed, "I cannot go away, I am here at our masters request to make sure Collins is brought back as an undead and Miss Winters, oh excuse me, Mrs. Collins, is brought to Vlad."

"Do not call that that woman Mrs. Collins, I am Mrs. Collins." Nicholas chuckled and shook his head; "I see that must gall you to no end. Hearing Vicki Winters being called Mrs. Barnabas Collins. It cuts you deeply doesn't it?" He watched her grow angrier with each passing taunt. "See it is that anger that caused your past mistakes and your foolish and misguided emotion you call love always guides you into trouble. Thus, why the master has sent me." A soft knock on the door and Angelique called, "Come."

A sweet pretty young maid entered her room and curtsied to them, "Madam, Measurer 's room has been prepared, the master will be dining with his guests around 7:00, you are instructed to dress formally and join them in the dining hall, " Nicholas stood and moved to pluck his hat and gloves from the table, turning back to Angelique he said, "I suggest you start dressing now my dear, I will see you later." He tuned to the maid and smiled charmingly, "Lead the way my dear." He followed her out with polite chatter and closed the door on Angelique. In frustration she cried out and picked up a pillow from the settee and threw it at the door then stomped her foot.

Count Rudolph dressed in his tux wearing a stylishly black coat paced back and forth in the hallway and then looked up the staircase and paused and smiled at the vision at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth stood poised at the head of the stairs. She wore a 15th century gown of heavy brocade in the deepest shade of pewter with gold emblements, her hair was dressed in elaborate braids and curls with pearls entwined in her dark tresses. "My dear Elizabeth, you look stunning." She was not smiling and she certainly did not feel stunning in a 15-pound dress of brocade. However, with the night turning into a snow driven mess and the wind whipping around her window, she was glad it was at least warm.

Politely she inclined her had and spoke softly, "Thank you." Rudolph chuckled and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Come along my dear we are going to be late. Petru and Carolyn have already left." Elizabeth began her laborious descent down the stairs. Once she arrived, a male servant appeared out of the shadows and laid a red brocade cape trimmed in ermine around her shoulder. Rudolph pulled the hood up and sighed, "It is such a shame to cover such beauty, but we must preserve your health until our daughter arrives from the Americas." Liz could not control her shiver as she thought of Vicki caught up in this sick decent into insanity being played out by these despicable people.

Liz moved forward, head held high and focused on not tripping over the gown she wore. It was bad enough she was forced to be with this man, but her daughter Carolyn was being forced into the same sick façade that she was forced to play. Rudolph stepped forward and offered his arm and Liz closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then laid her gloved hand on his arm. "I am sure they are waiting on us." He allowed the doorman to open the door leading her down the front steps to the stretch black limo that awaited them.

Carolyn sat pensively and strangely subdued by Petru. He picked up her delicate hand and gently pressed a kiss to her fingertips. "You look enchanting my darling. Are you warm enough, I can have Dragos turn up the heat." Carolyn pulled her hand away from his and folded them into her lap. "I am fine." She looked stonily ahead and Petru curbed his irritation. "I understand that Miss Evans has arrived at Castle Dracul." Carolyn turned half angry and half excited to have a familiar face to look at for a change. "Maggie?" He smiled and nodded, "Yes, but we prefer to call her Lady Margaret, she is to be first handmaid to Elizabeta when she gets here."

Carolyn muttered under her breath, "Oh how lovely." Then as an after thought she turned and looked sideways to Petru, "She has not been." She clutched her throat touching the scarf she had wrapped around her throat covering her bite marks. "Bitten, no she is for Radu, he will decide if she needs to be brought under control." Carolyn looked down at the 15th century gown she wore in a brocade of shades of pink and gold, her long blond hair was pulled into an elaborate set of braids and curls like her mother, and where Liz had pearls in her hair, Carolyn had a green ribbon weaved into her hair style. "When are you going to tell me who is Elizabeta?" Petru reached for her hand again and played with the heavy ring his father had given him to give to her. Looking down at the ring he got a far away look in his eyes.

"Elizabeta was my sister, she was one of the most beautiful, purest women that ever walked this earth and Prince Tepes fell madly in love with her. When he went on campaign against the Turks, a plot was conceived to make my sister believe Prince Vlad had been killed in battle. So distraught, she climbed to the top of the tower and threw herself off its battlements to the river below." His voice had grown soft and was sad. This caught Carolyn's attention.

"The priests were adamant that because she had taken her own life she could not be buried on consecrated ground and refused her burial in the churchyard. It enraged Vlad and he denounced God and the Church. He had fought for the church and this is how they repaid him. So, he made a pact with the devil himself claiming life is blood and blood is the life and thus began the vampire."

Carolyn was curious, "So, if she died, how is it that she is coming back?" Petru looked deeply into her gaze and smiled, "Because life, has it unexpected gifts, such as you my dear, and my sister. She has been reborn and will be coming home to us. She is confused and thinks she is someone else, once she gets here, she will remember who she really is and will be reunited body, mind and soul with her Prince. Thus is the reason for this dinner tonight. We have a wedding to plan."

Carolyn was once again confused as they drove slowly along the snow packed mountain roads to the large castle on top of the mountain. "A wedding? Who's wedding?" Petru sighed and shook his head, "That is for you to learn from Prince Vlad himself. Let us just say, if you go along with what he asks, perhaps we too can get his blessing and you can become the Countess Balan. My Princess for eternity." Carolyn felt a chill run through her and she began to tremble. "Oh my dear, you are cold." He called to his driver, "Dragos, please turn up the heat." Carolyn felt the rush of warm air over her as the driver did as he was bid.

The rest of the drive was made in contemplative silence. "Sir, it appears your father and the Countess Balan have caught up with us and we should be arriving together." Petru turned and looked back at the other set of headlights. "Excellent, thank you Dragos." Dragos had lowered the window to impart the information and now he raised the window. Petru turned and smiled, "Your mother and my father are behind us and it looks like we have arrived." Footmen dressed in downfilled coats moved to open the door for Petru and Carolyn, they bowed to them, stepped back and as Dragos pulled off, Count Rudolph's car drove up in place and again, they opened the door and bowed.

Carolyn moved to stand close to her mother and then hugged her. The two women exchanged looks that spoke volumes to each other. Petru gave Carolyn his arm and she held it as they mounted the steps to the front entrance of the castle, where the doorman awaiting their arrival. Opening the door for Petru, Carolyn, Rudolph, and Liz, the inside maids waited to take coats from them. Vlad had been coming down the stairs and smiled at them all. "Rudolph, Petru, Ladies, welcome. Please, please come in and enjoy the warmth of my castle and what joy you bring with you, please leave a little before you leave." Carolyn and Liz paused as they looked up to see Maggie at the top of the stairs. Carolyn's face lit up and she moved to greet and hug her as she move to the bottom of the stairs. "Maggie!," Carolyn noted Maggie's hair was dressed very much as Liz's and Carolyn's with the same color ribbon as her dress.

Maggie hugged her friend in return and spoke softly in her ear, "What is going on? Why are we here and where are we?" Vlad having excellent hearing spoke over his shoulder, "All will be explained in good time my dear Lady Margaret, please we are all hungry and awaiting our other guests in the dining room." Carolyn hugged Maggie's arm and moved forward with her to her mother. "Mrs. Stoddard?" She stopped to look from her to the distinguished man at her side. Rudolph looked at Maggie and bowed to her, "Lady Margaret, may I present my lovely wife the Countess Elizabeth Balan." Maggie looked from the old man to Liz and muttered, "I must be late for the tea party."

Vlad sighed moving forward to take Maggie's hand and tuck it into the crook of his arm. Speaking softly to her as he led his guests to the main dining room, he said, "Non sense my dear, you have not fallen down the rabbit hole. Now come I wish to introduce you to Nicholas Blair," Nicholas stood from his seat and bowed to Maggie, Carolyn, Liz, Petru, and Rudolph." He smiled his charmingly wicked smile. "Charmed, I am sure. " He moved to take Maggie's hand and kissed it, then Carolyn's hand and finally Liz's hand. Vlad then turned to the strikingly beautiful blond. "And this is…" Carolyn spoke up, "Elizabeta?" Vlad sighed and shook his head. "No, my dear Elizabeta has not arrived but will be here before the end of the week. This is Angelique Collins, Barnabas Collins wife."

Carolyn, Maggie, and Liz turned to each other and shook their head. "That is impossible, Vicki is Barnabas' wife." Angelique smiled tightly, "I was the first Mrs. Barnabas Collins." Liz turned to her and with the haughtiest of tones spoke down to Angelique. "Barnabas never spoke of a 'first' Mrs. Collins." Feeling the tension Vlad clapped his hands together sounding irritated, "Enough, we will not go into this any further, suffice it to say, she was the first Mrs. Barnabas Collins. Now shall we be seated so that those of us that require food may be served."

All three women looked anxiously at each other wondering if they were going to be on the menu. Rudolph seated Liz, Petru seated Carolyn, Vlad Seated Maggie and Nicholas seated Angelique. "Now," turning to the butler he nodded and the butler opened the door for the servants to bring in dinner. Petru, Rudolph and Vlad drank what appeared to be blood from wine glasses and watched their human guests eat. The silence at the table was annoying Vlad so he decided it was time for his guests to be informed of his plans.

"As you are aware, my beloved wife Elizabeta will be joining us by the end of the week. I had hoped she would join us tomorrow, however due to in climate weather she will be delayed a few days.

"Upon her arrival I am planning a wedding so she may feel more like my wife in her current memory and life. I have sent for the finest satins, silks, and brocades to have her gown and your gowns made. As this weather had turned very nasty, you all will be given rooms here tonight and first thing tomorrow, you will be measured so your gowns can be made."

Carolyn dabbed her mouth with the linen napkin and looked to Vlad, "Prince Vlad, who is Elizabeta in her current form?" It had been a question she wanted answered since Petru had informed Carolyn of his sister.

Vlad held up his hand. "All in good time Lady Carolyn, all in good time. We as royalty here in Wallachia will have a formal wedding provided over by the Council of our kind. For obvious reasons we cannot have a church wedding. However under the rules of Wallachia, it will be very legal. Now, if you will excuse us, Petru, Rudolph and I have some business to attend." He nodded to his brother in law and his father in law who stood. As they left the room, Carolyn looked over to Nicholas, "Well it seems you have been relegated to insignificant as we have."

Nicholas had watched the proceedings with some degree of interest and noted Angelique's unusual silence. Nicholas using his most charming self spoke graciously, "Dear Ladies with women as beautiful as you all are, I would hardly consider any of you as insignificant. I actually consider myself very fortunate to be in your company." Angelique rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and turned a cold shoulder to the other women. "Oh now Angelique do you not like sharing the attention with these other lovely ladies?"

Angelique refused to rise to his bait and stood moving to a nearby window. "Oh now dear sister, do not be petulant. Surely, you cannot deny you share the stage with three very beautiful women." Angelique continued to ignore him, as she watched the snow drifting and piling up below. Elizabeth watched Angelique's head as she tilted it to listen but pretended to ignore the conversation going on around her. "So, you two are brother and sister?" Nicholas effusively smiled and spoke in a flamboyant manner, "Yes, we are siblings and as such reserve the right to torment and taunt one and another over trivial matters."

Carolyn fingered the stem of her wine glass; "I think she is upset because I said she was not Mrs. Collins, that my sister is Mrs. Collins." Elizabeth noticed how she tightened her body and knew Carolyn had hit a nerve. "So, Angelique when were you and Barnabas married and where?" Angelique smiled and moved in a sensual seductive sway to the table, folding her hands onto the tabletop, she leaned over and plucked an apple from the center fruit bowl, "Collinwood, 1796." Carolyn snorted, and shook her head, "That would make you nearly 200 years old and our Barnabas is less than three quarters that age."

Angelique smiled and then sank her teeth into the apple. Deliberately taking her time to chew her bite of apple, she swallowed, licked the juice from her fingertips and spoke condescendingly, "He holds his age remarkably well. I assure you he is a lot older than any of you think." Nicholas allowed his irritation to tighten his smile as he moved to stand next to Angelique, "Now, my dear, you really must not joke with the ladies like this." Turning to peer from Carolyn, to Elizabeth, to Maggie, "They actually were married in London in 1950, they divorced and Mr. Collins moved away from London."

Elizabeth lowered her gaze and turned her attention to the goblet of wine in front of her. "So, Mr. Blair, why are you and your sister here?" She covered her feelings of unease by lifting her goblet and taking a small sip of the excellent Boudreaux. Nicholas played with the gold ring on his pinky finger as he smiled and shot Angelique a warning glance. "We have been invited to a wedding my dear Mrs. Stoddard. It seems the Prince of Wallachia has found his bride and she will be arriving in a weeks time for her wedding." Maggie felt Angelique's gaze on her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Nicholas moved to stand in front of Maggie, "I believe she thinks you remind her of someone she once knew a long time ago, isn't that right my dear?"

Angelique glared at Nicholas and moved away from the table leaving her half eaten apple on her plate. "Yes, Nicholas she does and it annoys me." Nicholas saw Maggie flush from embarrassment, finding her voice Maggie retorted "Well being here annoys me. But you don't see me picking on you. Good manners obviously were not part of your proper upbringing."

Angelique laughed a menacing light laugh, "You would not like what my proper upbringing was like my dear. Manners were never a part of them." Carolyn moved to sit by Maggie glaring at Angelique; she pointedly put her attention on Maggie. "Maggie, why don't you join mother and me over here and leave Mrs. Collins to herself, she appears to enjoy her own company. Mr. Blair you are more than welcome to join us in the drawing room where we will be trying to keep warm in front of the fireplace. It has decidedly grown a lot chillier in here."

"Oh come ladies, my sister is just in a petulant mood because she is no longer Mrs. Collins. I would be delighted to join you ladies, perhaps my sister needs her alone time to consider her rude manners." The tone of his voice sounded like a threat as he accented certain words. Angelique huffed and stiffened as she listened to the tone of Nicholas' voice. He stepped over to her and spoke softly, "YOU do NOT want to upset Vlad, so I would suggest you get along with these women while they are guests in his house. Otherwise you may find yourself where you do not wish to be. DO, I make myself clear?" He added a stiff smile, then turned without waiting for her response and moved with the other ladies to the drawing room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vlad, Rudolph, and Petru sat in Vlad's den. Rudolph and Petru listened to Vlad's conversation while he was on the phone, "Hello, my darling how was your day?" Vicki's voice was soft and controlled, "It was fine thank you." He looked at Rudolph and laughed, "Good, I will be sending someone to collect you on Thursday. I understood there is some nasty weather that would make it impossible for you to join me sooner, so you have a little more time to be with your precious Barnabas. Now I further understand that your father wanted to take you away and hide you from me. You did very well in talking him out of doing such a silly thing." The only thing Vicki could think was she only had 3 more days with Barnabas and she did not want to miss out on one moment with him.

Vlad's voice was demanding, "Elizabeta? Are you there my dear?" Again, Vicki sighed and spoke softly, "I am here." Vlad smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Good, you do understand what you will need to do this Thursday?" He smiled at Rudolph and Petru. Vicki took her time before responding to him. "Yes, I understand." She was growing more afraid that someone might pick up the extension and would hear her conversation. "Good, your mother, sister and friend are well and look forward to seeing you soon. Now before I hang up you tell me what is expected of you this Thursday."

Vicki clutched the phone so tightly she felt she was going to be sick. "Yes, I am to wait in my room until Radu comes to take me to you." Vlad frowned he did not like the tone of her voice. "My dear, I have your mother here with me, your sister, and your best friend, I would think you would be a bit more jubilant upon hearing you will be reunited with them." Vicki forced herself to sound more upbeat but the words were strained as she spoke, "Yes, I am excited. Is there anything else?" Vlad frowned, "I understand you were injured and you may not be feeling well my dear, but rest assured that when you get here, I will expect you to be more than excited about what plans I have for us." Vlad could hear voices calling to her from a distance. "I see others are trying to get your attention. I will see you soon my darling."

Vlad put the phone in its cradle and leaned back. "I think she is not very happy about our impending nuptials. Oh well she will get used to it." Rudolph sighed deeply, "I fear the mother is the same. She is moody and borderline polite and contemptuous, which makes me desire her all the more." Rudolph chuckled, his son Petru shook his head, "Well then, Poppa you should put her under your control. When Carolyn gets moody, I bite her and she is all loving and as pliable as I want." Rudolph reached for one of Vlad's cigars and snipped the end then lit the cigar and took a long drag from its burning leaves. "I do not want her pliable. I want her malleable and devoted to me and ready to join me for an eternity."

Petru shrugged, "I find the Lady Margaret very lovely too. Have you made a decision about the Lady Margaret Vlad?" Vlad stood and moved to the window and watched the snow falling. "I will give her to Radu, he can do with her as he sees fit. How goes the wedding plans?" He turned to look at the two men who both smiled knowingly, "All is going well, we hope the weather will clear enough so we can enjoy a pleasant evening without our bride succumbing to a chill and dying from it."

Petru was being flippant and it was beginning to annoy Vlad, "I will have the roads heated and the arboretum ready for the carriage drive and arrival here to the castle for our wedding reception." Vlad glanced at the clock and then back at his guests. "My problem I fear will come from the witch." Again, Petru was smiling as he thought about the beautiful Angelique. "Yes, she is most delectable."

Vlad stood, "and destined to be sent back to Diablos upon completion of her assignment to me. That is why the brother is here. His job is to keep her under control. Apparently, she has issues with Collins and imagines herself in love with him still." Petru snorted, "How droll, I would think a lady of such talents and charm along with her beauty would find another more appealing than Collins." Vlad moved to stand in front of the widow watching the snow fall he said thoughtfully, "There is no accounting for tastes, she apparently fell in love with him while in Martinique, and when her mistress, which by the way, looks just like Lady Margaret, became engaged to him, she used her sorcery to bring him to her and forced him into a marriage."

"Later when he found out she made his sister sick and then threatened to harm her, he shot her and she cursed him to the life of the undead. His father then chained him in his coffin for 175 years when his servant Mr. Loomis released him. Now, thanks to the estimable Dr. Hoffman-Stokes, he is human again and she is furious and wishes him to be cursed as an undead and all that he loves die too. As I cannot permit her to destroy Elizabeta, so she must be controlled. Her biggest desire is to have Barnabas watch as she dies. I will not allow that. I would rather kill the witch now than allow one hair on my love's head be harmed."

Petru got up and poured a glass of blood from a wine bottle and sat down. "So, what makes you think she wishes Elizabeta to die? If she comes here to live with us, she is no problem for the witch surely she knows this." Vlad stood and frowned and it was a chilling sight to those that knew him, "After Collins was released from his coffin, he went in search of a replacement for his beloved Josette, he found Lady Margaret and tried to make her over in the image of Josette Collins. When he was unsuccessful, he thought to do the same to Elizabeta, I think some where within his plans to make her into his Josette; he actually fell in love with Elizabeta. However, because there were so many unexplained supernatural occurrences going on at Collinwood, the Collins decided to have a séance."

"During this séance, Elizabeta was transported back in time, where she witnessed all the events of that time. My poor Elizabeta was tried as a witch and hanged."

"Angelique made it appear Elizabeta was the one doing the witchcraft at Collinwood. When she was hanged she traded places with the original governess by the name of Phyllis Wick. It is my understanding she still holds some resentment for Elizabeta and it would not be beneath her to see that she were killed or harmed."

Rudolph listened to the recounting of Vicki's past and wondered if they all could go back could they change time and events. Would it be possible to stop Elizabeta from jumping from the battlements of the castle, would he be able to save his wife? He also wondered at this ability to change from a vampire back to human. How did they do it? He was witnessed to what happened to Vlad when they changed him back into human form and he died. How were they able to prevent that from happening to Collins? He lost himself in thought as he pondered the prospects.

A soft knock on the door alerted them to the arrival of the doorman, "M'lord, the roads are becoming inhabitable. Would you like me to prepare rooms for our guests?" Vlad nodded, "That would be a good idea, The Count Balan will stay in his usual room and so will Petru, the Ladies need rooms prepared, you will have Mrs. Funar make the rooms ready." He bowed and moved from the room. "The time has come for us to rejoin our ladies. Shall we gentlemen?" He stood from his chair and moved to the door pausing he smiled, "Soon, our family will be complete."

Vicki hung up the phone and stood, she felt her stomach churn and thought she would be sick, so sick to her stomach she thought she might actually throw up. Reaching for the table she ran her fingertips along the edge of the table, the fine redwood having been polished to a pristine sheen, she could feel the blemishes of the wood at her fingertips. Every pit, every divot, every miss shaved to hone it to the condition it now stood. Making her way around the room, she looked at the wallpaper, the woodwork with the fine carvings of the cornices. Just being here feeling these pieces she shared with Barnabas made her involuntarily smile. This is what made her happy. She tried desperately to commit every single detail to memory. The sun streamed through the windows and bathed the room in an after glow of filtered sunlight. Soon, the clouds had covered the sun and once again the soft warm glow diminished to a greyish cast reflecting her mood.

Fighting back tears she sighed and moved to the sound of her husband and father calling to her. Opening the door, she took a moment to commit their features to memory, chewing on her top lip; she stepped out and stood looking at them from the open doorway "Yes?" Barnabas moved forward and noted how her face appeared to be pinched and drawn. "Darling? Who was on the phone?" She swallowed and thought a moment, schooling her features she had to lie again and she knew she was no good at lying. Taking a deep mental breath, she forced a light smile to her lips; looked at Barnabas and said "It was Mrs. Landry from Porters Store, she wanted to let me know that the Silver service set I ordered before our honeymoon had finally come in and she was going to have it delivered." It wasn't a lie per se, she had called on the service earlier and it was going to be delivered.

He smiled, putting his arm around her waist he led her to the drawing room where her father sat in front of the fire. He was very worried about her and his beloved Liz. He looked up and smiled at Vicki, "Hello sweetheart. How are you holding up through all this?" Vicki let Barnabas lead her to the chair seating her before the fire. "It is hard Dad, I miss mother and Carolyn." His crestfallen look made it known he was missing her mother too. "I know Dad, you will get her back. I have faith in you." He smiled at her and she knew he was worried he would not get her back. "Look Dad, together as a family there is nothing we can't do as long as we do it together."

He smiled at her and looked at Barnabas, "Hey did you know my kid was a pretty smart girl? " Barnabas nodded, "I have always cherished her intelligence and her beauty." George stood up and stretched, "Well I need to go into town and see what is going on. Vicki, you married a smart man too." He moved to give her a big bear hug and then moved to the front door. Pausing he turned to look at Barnabas, "That is my baby girl, please keep her safe." Barnabas smiled and escorted him to the door, where the conversation between the two men became mere mutterings to Vicki's ear. Rising she moved to the kitchen and up the rear staircase to their bedroom.

Lying down on the bed, she pulled the blankets over her and buried her nose into the scent of Barnabas. Taking his pillow she hugged it and began to cry, long drawn out heart wrenching sobs. Rocking with the pillow she closed her eyes and found herself falling asleep. It was the sense of feeling safe and secure that she awoke. Barnabas had gathered her into his arms and was holding her as she slept. Her face felt tight from the dried tears. She rubbed her face against his jacket and spoke softly, "Barnabas, make love to me please, make love to me." He tightened his hold on her and began to feather her face with light sweet kisses.

They made love through the early evening and the threat of a storm was no longer a threat, the storm had arrived. The storm only made their passion flame and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Vicki dreamt and the dream was fraught with monsters at every turn they had long canine teeth and blood dripping from their mouths. Their eyes glowed with red embers and from the darkness there were screams of pain. Vicki was rushing down hallways with curtains blowing out to tangle her in their cloying softness, fighting through the curtains; she turned and ran full force into a broad chest. The man in front of her was familiar and she was begging him not to go, to stay.

Then she was reading a letter, the words on the letter were ripping her apart, her heart was breaking and she did not want to live. She ran to the top of the castles battlements standing on the precipice she held her arms out to the heavens and fell, tumbling; falling faster and faster to the river below. Wrapped in the icy embrace of the cold cloying waters, the weight of her gown drew her down wrapping its icy fingers around her drawing the breath from her frozen body. Then she turned on her back and once more she looked up through the water watching the sunlight as it refracted and distorted to her dying eyes.

She sat up with a scream caught in her throat and felt the warmth and encompassing comfort of strong arms round her. Soft soothing words from a voice that was dearly loved and needed to penetrated her senses and she clung to it as if her life depended on it. Crying and sobbing into the security of those arms she desperately clung on digging her nails into the cloth covered arms. "He is dead, oh my god, I cannot live without him. He is dead, I must die, too!" Struggling against those arms, she struggled to break the hold. She was aware of soft soothing words that tried to penetrate her thoughts. The harder she pulled the tighter the hold that held her like a vise of security.

Sitting up she gasped and looked around the room. She was alone, the vise like grip that held her were the sheets that had wrapped around her body and bound her mummy like, that with each struggling move she made they only grew tighter holding her in its place. What were these memories that haunted her like those days she spent in 1795? Was this Angelique trying to pay her back for seeking happiness with her Barnabas because she could not have hers? Unwrapping her body from the sheets, she stood and began to pace the room with a furious intent.

Her self-awareness only wanted to hold onto this feeling for the rest of her life and she never wanted to let it go. Her desperation came out in her passion to hold onto what she had in her life and never wanted to let it go. Clinging onto the moment the here and now, she knew it was as life was only fleeting. She went from intense feelings of desperation to melancholy to find herself angry and wanting to strike out at the thing that was making her miserable. She had only 3 days until this world would change forever and she would never be happy again. What could she do in 3 days to arm herself against the inevitable?

She found herself pacing the room like a caged lioness, trying to think of something anything that would help her against the odds of her never returning to Collinwood again. From the nursery came the soft sing song voice "London Bridges falling down, falling down, London Bridges falling down, my fair lady."

Vicki paused and moved down the hallway to the nursery door and stopped. Sitting on the bed was Sarah Collins pitching her ball in the air. "Sarah?" She stepped through the doorway and moved to the bed sitting down next to her, Vicki folded her hands into her lap.

"Oh Hello Miss Winters, why have you been crying?" She placed her delicate pale hand on Vicki's hands folded in her lap. "You shouldn't cry you know." Vicki wiped the tears from her cheek and smiled at the ghostly apparition. "Why is that?" Sarah jumped off the bed and went to pick up her doll. Cradling her doll she smiled at Vicki, "Because you are going to be fine. The evil man will not win and Barnabas will bring you home so you and he can have lots of babies together."

Vicki had her first inkling of hope, but it did not stop her from flushing a deep pink color. "How do you know this?" Sarah shrugged and sighed then looked at her doll, "I don't know how. I just know that is all." Vicki wanted to hug her and stood to kneel in front of her and put her arms around the small child. "Will we all be able to come home safely?" Sarah smiled and nodded "Yes, and the evil man will never bother you again. I am going to take you to someone that is going to teach you how the white witches work their good magic and they will give you some spells to protect you."

She took Vicki's hand and led her over to the interior wall of bookcases. Sarah reached up and pulled a book from the shelf and Vicki saw a small latch in the corner. "Pull that." Vicki did and the door swung in. "Come on follow me." She took Vicki's hand and led her into a secret passage.

"This was how that nasty man that made you fall got around the house. But he does not know all the passages like I do and we are going to the new house. There is a closet in the West wing that has magical power. We will wait for the closet to change and then we will go to a place that has some very nice people that want to help you."

Sarah led Vicki through a series of tunnels that brought them out on the second floor of the west wing Vicki was caught up by the innocence of this child as she blindly followed her to the stairway in time. "What do we do now?" Sarah smiled and shrugged, "We wait and when the stairway appears, we think of the year 2013." Vicki blinked in surprise. "The future?" She nodded and glanced around the closet and then to Vicki. "We need the people from 2013 to tell us how to do the good magic to protect you and your family from the evil man and the witch Angelique."

Vicki sighed thinking this time, Sarah was way off, when the closet suddenly began to shimmer and transform before her very eyes. There were stairs going up and going down. Sarah reached for her hand and smiled, "Come on, lets go and remember think of the year 2013." Vicki stepped onto the stairs with Sarah and they began to climb the whole time thinking of 2013. The stairs stopped on a landing and the door opened; Vicki paused before entering the west wing hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The West wing was no longer musty and unused smelling, it smelled of fresh paint and new carpet. Stepping into the hallway she looked around and was brought up by a familiar voice. Carolyn stood in the hallway, she had aged beautifully, her hair a short bob, and she wore a cable knit sweater of aqua and a pair of blue jeans. A tall pair of riding boots cut just below the knee. "Jeanette? What on earth are you doing in the hallway?" Vicki turned to look around wondering whom she was speaking with. "Carolyn?"

Carolyn cocked her head back and smiled, "My you have grown up, so much so you decided to drop the Aunt?" Vickie watched as she walked forward and stopped looking at the dress she was wearing. "Where on earth did you find your grandmother's old cloths?" Vicki looked down and then at her sister. "My grandmother's old clothing?" She tugged on her sweater and looked at Carolyn's clothing. "Yes, that is an outfit your grandmother wore here when she was a governess."

Vicki was puzzled and she looked around and sighed. "I found some old boxes and since mother was planning a 60's party for, for . . . " Carolyn interceded, "Your grandfather's birthday?" Vicki smiled, she and Barnabas had children and they had children one of them was a girl and her name was Jeanette. "Yes, so I came here and found a box of old clothing and must have gotten turned around and ended up here."

"Well, you will look like the proper little 1967 governess. You know you look just like your grandmother did at your age. I still can't get over how much you look like her. Your mother Josette, was the spitting image of your great grandmother and now you look just like my sister did at your age." Vicki smiled, "Thank you, that is kind of you Aunt Carolyn." She hooked an arm through Vicki's arm and smiled, "Now, I think we were going to go into Collinsport and see Sebastian Shaw. He is going to do a reading for me and you were going to pick up some books on White magic." Vicki smiled and followed her sister down the hallway.

"White magic, now forgive me Aunt Carolyn, is that good magic practiced by white or good witches?" Carolyn nodded and moved along. "I think there is more involved with the White Witch beliefs but yes, basically, its like a pagan religion of sorts drawing on the beliefs of all that is natural and of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and the other natural elements. " Vicki listened as they moved out of the house and was looking over what the house would look like in the 21st century and was amazed at how nice it looked. " A low slung and sleek looking sports car in cherry red was parked under the Porte conchere.

A blast of music, if you could call it that filled the air. Reaching into her pocket, Carolyn pulled out a flat looking object that obviously was producing music. A picture appeared in the corner. The name Quentin Collins appeared under the picture. "Hello, Quentin, where are you?" She smiled at Vicki as she spoke into the device. "Then you will be here for Barnabas Birthday? Wonderful, yes, I will let Vicki know. All right, talk to you later." Trying not to show her curiosity, she watched as Carolyn tucked it in her pocket.

Watching Carolyn pull on the indentation in the door, she figured that was the door handled and found a rubberized pressure latch. Opening the door, she lid into the seat next to Carolyn. "All set, oh you need to tell your grandmother that Quentin will be here for Barnabas' birthday party." She smiled and nodded as Carolyn, shifted into gear and took off down the blacktopped driveway. Heading to Collinsport, Vicki noted that for the most part the town was still somewhat isolated except for a few informational signs along Highway 1. The signs indicated that there were rest areas in 50 miles, exits to something called a Wal Mart, in 20 miles, and something called a McDonalds next exit.

Again curbing her curiosity, she sat quietly observing as they entered Collinsport. A brand new neon sigh showed a large blue whale blowing water thought its blowhole. Vicki turned to see it was very modern looking and there were new signs posted about no smoking within 10 feet of the entrance. A back deck had been added and overlooked the port of Colinsport. More modern business were scattered about looking like quaint Cape Cod styled cottages peppered the area touting businesses of all kinds. There was one such sign, which caught Vicki's attention. A garish sign with something called a tattoo parlor.

Carolyn pulled into a parking lot of a cute two storied building, with a sign posted out front called "Psychic Readings by Sebastian Shaw" Carolyn tugged on an indoor handled and once again, Vicki watched her and did as she did. Climbing out of the passenger side, she closed the door and then heard a odd double beeping noise and then heard the click of the car door as it was locked.

So many advancements had been made and she was now witnessing them ahead of her time. " Following Carolyn to the door she waited while her sister pressed a button on the wall. "Mr. Shaw, it's Carolyn Peterson, and Jeanette Garner." Those names she would have to figure out later on. Vicki heard the disembodied voice of a man telling Carolyn to wait for the click them cone on in."

They entered a room that appeared to be artificially lighted by colorful lights. Vicki glanced up and around noticed it was actually the sunlight coming through top panes where crystals hung and refracted the light into the room, allowing the colors of the rainbow dance over the room. The slim frame of a man in his late 60's early 70's with white hair and a neatly trimmed mustache wearing a sixties type serape in multiple colors moved into view.

"Ahh Mrs. Patterson, so nice to see you again, and you brought your lovely niece, Jeanette." He shook Carolyn's hand then he took Vicki's hand and stopped. Covering her hand with his he opened his eyes and looked deep into hers and smiled, "Very clever of you my dear of course I will help you, Victoria."

Vicki paled and she tried to pull her hand back and he shook his head. "She has no idea I know who you really are and why you are here." From behind him, she could see the shimmering figure of Sarah as she smiled and nodded. "She is behind me and has been telling me why you are here. I know how important this visit is for you."

Carolyn had wandered towards a back room and was sitting down at a table. Sebastian leaned into Vicki and spoke softly in her ear. "I will gather some important spell books for you. They will be easy for you to follow and I will give you one more thing to use when you go back. It will be important that you do not allow anyone to know you have these devices or it will create a huge rift in our time continuum. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good, now give me a few minutes with your sister so I can get you what you need and show you how to use these items."

He moved into the small room and began to tell Carolyn he could not read her until she did some minor meditation. He moved her to an interior room and put her on a pallet. "Now, I need you to sit and empty your mind and concentrate on your question." Carolyn sat on the pad on the floor, folded her legs Indian fashion resting her wrists on her knees in lotus fashion, she closed her eyes and began to do as she was instructed. Sebastian watched her noting how devoted she was to her instructions then turned and moved back to Vicki.

"Now then my dear, time for you to learn some new technology. I have downloaded some important spells and their ingredients. You will touch these little pictures to get what you need. Because you do not have an Internet in your timeline, you will need to take this and this with you." He handed her the tablet and a charger. You will watch this area here and when this little power reading gets low, you will need to take this." He picked up the charger and attached it to the port, "Now you will need to plug it into the wall so it can recharge. You wait until it is at 100% then it has completed and you will then access your spells."

He demonstrated what he meant and then let her try what he just did. "Now, for protection spells and talismans you can tap on this picture and it will open up a page and show you what you need. To read the entire document, you take your finger and tap and it will turn like a page. Now you try it." He handed the tablet back to her and had her do as he had instructed. "Now the most important thing to remember is that you must not let anyone see this, its 21st century technology and it would be very bad if anyone found out about this before they were suppose to."

Vicki smiled and then impulsively leaned over to hug him. Their connection was immediate, visions of what she was facing and what she would face raced in his minds eye acting like a slide projector with snap shots of her life. She was a powerful white witch and had no clue how important she and her child she carried would be to this town. Her sincerity was genuine as he accepted the hug. "Oh thank you so much. I promise once these become popular, I will come in and personally return this to you." He smiled and sighed, "Thank you my dear, but not necessary, you have already bought me 3 of these. Now, I am going to wish you luck in fighting the witch and the demons you must be facing. Sarah has already told me how important this is to you and to her family. I have grown fond of the Collins family and wish to help in any way I can." Vicki glanced around him and then turned to the front door. "Could you keep her busy until I can walk home and get back to my time?" He smiled and nodded, "I will make excuses for you. I fear it would be awkward if you and Jeanette are here at the same time, and she is due in here soon."

Vicki clutched the tablet to her chest and made a break for the door, hurrying as fast as she could, she made it back to Collinwood. A tiny part of her wanted to stay and see her granddaughter, she knew time was of the essence and she needed to get back to her timeline. Heading straight for the west wing, she stood outside the closet door. Closing her eyes, she opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see the stairway there. Thinking to herself 'December 1, 1967', she stepped onto the first step and once again, felt the static around her raise the hairs on her arms, the spinning and whirling multi colored lights followed her until she stood on another landing before a door. Not wanting to delay and only wanting to get back before she was discovered missing she opened the door and stepped into the unused portion of the west wing..

Moving into the hallway of the west wing, she stepped out and prayed she was back where she should have been. Then to her surprise she saw Sarah standing at the end of the hallway. She smiled and waved to her. "Now, you are ready. Barnabas is looking for you at the old house, so you will need to hurry back." Vicki moved swiftly down the hallway and out into the cool crisp air. Hurrying she moved away from Collinwood and back to the path that led to the old house. Moving into the old house through the kitchen door, she was grateful that cook was no where to be seen, hurrying she moved up the rear servant's stairs. Rushing down to Josette's room, she looked around the room and found a perfect place to put the tablet.

Moving back to the room she shared with Barnabas, she moved to sit by the fire in the wing back chair and closed her eyes. She felt the pressure change in the room as Barnabas opened the door. "Darling?" He saw her in the chair, moving towards her he pulled another chair next to hers and took her hand in his. "Darling?" He spoke again waiting for her to open her eyes. He smiled as her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes returning his smile. "Hello my love." He took her hand drawing it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"I was looking for you. I went to your sitting room and you were gone. I thought I heard you in Josette's room." Vicki curled her fingers around his hand. "No, my love. I have been here resting. Did you need anything?" She watched his tender smile form again on his lips. "Only you my precious one. Only you." She flushed as she leaned forward, whispering softly "Then lets share some special time together before others show up." Helping her to stand he led her to the bed. Placing sweet little kisses along her neckline. Closing her arms over his hands she turned in his embrace drawing him closer by putting her arms around his neck; relishing the feel, the smell, and the touch of him.

Twilight filtered through the partially drawn curtains as they lay together in each other's arms. Vicki pushed up cradling her head in her hand supporting herself on a bent elbow. She watched her husband as he slept, smiling she felt lucky to have been this happy for this long. Taking a fingertip she gently moved an errant hair from his forehead smoothing it down. She watched as his eyelashes fluttered open, liquid brown eyes glanced at her. He smiled, "Hello, my love." He moved to gather her into his arms.

Cuddling close to him, she rested her head on his chest and sighed. "It must be getting close to dinner, so I suppose we should get dressed before Cook comes looking for us." Vicki pouted, then sighed, "I suppose, I really am quiet happy being where I am. " He kissed her forehead. "As am I. However, we do not wish to keep Cook waiting dinner now do we?' Vicki rolled away and stood up. "No, we must be the proper master and mistress of this house and go to admire her abilities and fill our tummies."

Barnabas finished dressing turning to Vicki he smiled, "I will go tell Cook to serve dinner in 30 minutes, you can take your time dressing dear." Vicki stretched and yawned; "I think I will have a quick bath then join you downstairs." Barnabas moved to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't be too long my precious." She caught a light quick kiss to the lips. Moving towards their bathroom, she drew her bath.

Making a quick clean up, she dressed and started for the door, when she was arrested by the sound of a familiar voice. "Hello, Elizabeta, miss me?" Vicki spun and saw Radu standing by the secret entrance to their room. "Not really, what do you want?" He moved into the room and looked at the fire. "Just checking on you to make sure you're aware we leave in two days." Vicki looked away from him nodding; she spoke softly, "I am very much aware of that fact. Now is there anything else?" He put a hand to his heart. "You wound me my dear. Surely, you wish to spend a little time with me before we leave to Romania."

Vicki turned and moved with force towards the door. "Excuse me, my husband is waiting for me." Before she reached the door, she felt strong fingers grab her arms; Radu spun her around to gaze into her startled gaze. "Not so fast. We have something to discuss." Vicki curbed her body from trembling; jerking her arms away from his hold, she spoke low. "Do not ever touch me like that again." She held her head high and glared at him, which only made him laugh. "My dear Elizabeta, the only reason I do not break your pretty little neck is my Prince would have me strung up and impaled on a pike. You will need to listen to me if you wish to live through your days in Romania. I can assure you, without me, you could be in serious trouble."

He had her attention, "What do you mean?" He pushed her up against the door putting a hand over her head he leaned into her and smiled, something which made Vicki want to slap the smile from his face. "I mean if you wish to have a friend at court, you will need to learn to trust me. Without me, you could anger the wrong person and that would be very bad for you, your mother, your sister, and your dear friend Lady Margaret." Vicki felt her heart beating a rapid tattoo against her breast; she took a deep breath and let it out. "I am listening." Radu smiled and backed away from her. "Before you join Prince Vlad, you will need to be prepared for your arrival, your hair and your dress will need to be attended by a maid I brought back with me. You will conduct yourself in a manner that will show him you are happy to be there.

Vicki swallowed hard, "And if I don't?" Radu turned with narrowed eyes and frowned, "Then your precious Collins will pay a price that will be more horrible than even you could imagine." Vicki stepped forward, "What do you mean?" He smiled as he listened to Barnabas calling to Vicki, "Just know that without me you will be in danger of hurting yourself and your precious Barnabas, now run along like the dutiful wife you are. We will talk more tomorrow." Vicki turned as she heard the door open, Barnabas moved into the room. "Oh good, you are dressed, we were worried you had fallen asleep in your bath. Come along my dear, dinner is ready."

Vicki turned back and noticed the room was empty. Radu had successfully and quietly disappeared into the secret passage. "I am coming my dear, I just need my sweater, I was feeling chilled." She moved to her closet pulling out the beige sweater. Moving with Barnabas out of the room, he noted she was trembling. "My dear, here let me help you with that sweater. You really must be chilled, to be shivering so." She smiled at her husband and allowed him to help her with the sweater. "Thank you love. So what is for dinner tonight?"

Barnabas drew her close to him smiling he leaned into her ear and spoke softly, "Something special, Yankee pot roast and clam chowder." Vicki sighed, "Sounds lovely, I am hungry." He chuckled, "I dare say so, we worked up quiet an appetite earlier." She laughed as they moved down the stairs into the dining room." The pot roast was succulent; the potatoes cooked to perfection, along with the carrots, asparagus, corn. She really enjoyed the homemade clam chowder taking her time to relish the taste with each bite. "I think we lucked out with our cook. She is very talented." Barnabas watched as his wife devoured her food. Smiling he dabbed his napkin to his lips, rising he moved down the table to her right side. Sitting down he lifted the silver cover from a desert tray.

"I asked her to prepare you a chocolate mousse. I hope you like it." She laid her spoon down and looked at the delectable concoction in front of her. "Oh Barnabas, how did you know I was craving chocolate?" She took her fork and scooped a bite from the plate into her mouth. Closing her eyes she let the taste melt against her taste buds. Sighing she smiled and then swallowed the bite. "Oh my goodness that is lovely, you really must try it." She scooped another bite onto her fork, and then supporting a hand under the fork she moved the bite to his lips. Barnabas took a bite, swallowed then smiled. "Yes, it is delicious." He took the lead by scooping a desert plate full of mousse then handing it over to her, he dished him some desert and watched her as she began to eat. "I don't know what I like more, eating the dessert or watching you eat your dessert." She chuckled softly, "My favorite dessert is you my love." For a moment she was relishing her time with her husband. Glancing up at the clock, the clicking of that clock now paced her joy and she knew she would soon loose what precious time she had left with her beloved. Pushing those melancholy thoughts aside she focused on the now. She knew that was what would get her though the next few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally, as supper grew to an end she stood gathering the plates to move to the kitchen. "Barnabas, is father coming over tonight?" He watched her gather his empty plates, "I believe he was coming by after he went to check on your brothers and sister." Stacking the plates she nodded; she moved towards the kitchen entrance. "Then I should prepare a room for him, or will he be going back to the safe house?" Barnabas reached for another stack of dirty plates and helped her take the plates into the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen with the plates, cook clucked her tongue, "Now you two go and have a good evening and leave this clean up to me. Scoot, off with you now." Cook took the plates from them and waved them away, "Now go."

Barnabas led his wife into the drawing room to one of the fireside chairs. A knock at the door alerted them to the arrival of visitors. Vicki stood and moved to the front windows, "Oh, its Julia and the Professor." Barnabas let Julia and Stokes in escorting them to the drawing room. "Hello you two, so glad you could come by, have you eaten?" Julia pulled her gloves off putting them over her purse. Elliott smiled, "We just came from the High Point, not as good, as I am sure as your cook could provide. However, I could use some of your excellent sherry."

Barnabas took their coats and moved to hang them up, then returned to pour a round of sherry for everyone in the room. The sound of the door opening and closing followed by George Patterson entering the room allowed the group to divide up into male and female, Elliott, George and Barnabas went to his study and Julia sat with Vicki in the drawing room. "How are things going for you Julia?" Vicki barely touched her sherry as she watched the other woman. She appeared somewhat distracted.

"Oh, as well as I could expect. I think someone is trying to gaslight me." Vicki cocked her head and thought a moment. "Gaslight?" Julia smiled and nodded, "It's a saying used when someone is trying to make you think you are going insane." Vicki looked concerned. "Really, how so?" Julia sighed and looked around the room. "Remember at Thanksgiving, when I got dizzy and felt my vision was blurring?"

Vicki stood and motioned Julia to follow her; she glanced around the room and then moved to open the secret panel to the room behind the bookshelves. "Oh, this is interesting." Vicki put a fingertip to her lips in a quiet motion. Closing the door behind them she looked around and sighed. "I don't trust our house. I am afraid someone might over hear and I don't want you to be in danger." Julia nodded and glanced around feeling a bit paranoid. "Good thinking. Well today, while I was at work, I had another one of those spells. Where my vision blurred and I got dizzy, then I had a file, I laid it down on my desk, it was gone."

"Could your secretary have been the one to move it?" Vicki folded her arms over her chest. "No, she was off today and it's the type of file she would know better to move. Not only that, the office was locked when I left it and it was locked when I came back. I found the file lying in the lab refrigerator. Now, I know I would not have put it in there no matter how distracted I get. Then I did some blood tests on myself and found I had been given a drug with a masking agent to hide what components it had."

I sent my blood sample off to a lab in Boston to have them do a more in depth screening. I am hoping they will come up with something for me." Vicki paced over to the wall giving Julia a concerned look. "Who do you think is doing this to you?" Julia shrugged, "If I had to guess I would think it would be someone working for Vlad Tepes, he has the biggest problem with me and a grudge." Vicki involuntarily shivered. "Oh Julia, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She was so tempted to tell Julia about Radu and how she was going to be going away, but knew that might escalate what was happening to Julia.

"No, Elliott is going to take care of it. I know George and Barnabas wanted to talk to Elliott and he wanted to talk to them. I think Quentin and Daphne were suppose to come over tonight as well." Vicki nodded, "Then we had better go back into the drawing room." Vicki opened the door leading Julia back into the main part of the house as a knock came to the door. Vicki started for the door and stopped. "I am not suppose to answer the door, Julia would you mind?" Julia moved to the door and called, "Who is it?"

A familiar and jovial sounding voice came from the other side, "The pass word is open saysame, Or, how about it's Quentin and Daph, wanna let us in?" Julia opened the door letting them in. The wind was blowing crisp and cold the hint of snow was in the air. Vicki smiled when they entered the room. "Quentin, Barnabas and the other gentlemen are in his study. Daphne, won't you please join Julia and me by the fire, I am sure the night air has a bite to it."

Quentin knocked lightly on the door and moved into the room. "Hello gentlemen. So how goes the evening?" He moved to sit in one of the unoccupied chairs. Barnabas poured him a brandy and handed it over. "We have been discussing what has or rather who has been tormenting Julia." Quentin quirked an eyebrow, "Really, what is going on with Julia?" Elliott began to lie out the odd occurrences that had occurred since Thanksgiving. "Sounds like someone is trying to gaslight her." Elliott nodded, "My thoughts exactly, they appear to know when she is alone and they either get her to ingest a drug of some kind or they move things on her, hoping to make her doubt her mental faculties."

Quentin stood with his glass and studied the color of the liquid then he moved to Barnabas' desk. "Sounds like she needs to have someone watching out for her. Leave that to me Elliott, we will find out soon enough who is behind this attack on our favorite doctor." Elliott smiled, "Thank you dear boy, that would be most appreciated. Now as to how we are going to rescue our dear Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Maggie. Do we have any plans on this?" George looked at Barnabas who looked around at everyone in the room. "I fear we are at a stand still and must wait for Vlad's next move." Barnabas moved to his desk and wrote out, "We must take care of what we discuss, we may be overheard. I will explain more tomorrow perhaps at the Blue Whale.'

Quentin frowned, "Gentlemen, may I extend an invitation to you to come to my cottage by the sea? I have found a most excellent new wine that I would love to share with good friends." He had moved to Barnabas desk and wrote, 'I trust my cottage, its small and there is no way anyone will over hear us there.' They all nodded, "Oh thank you dear boy, I would really love to try that wine. What about the ladies?" Quentin smiled and shrugged, "They are welcome to come as well. However, I believe the talk of wine and the market may bore them." Quentin wrote, 'It might be a good idea to bring Julia, but leave Daphne with Vicki here.'

Again, all heads nodded, George sighed, "I will have Chris posted outside the house and get Mark to come into the house and sit with her." Barnabas smiled at his father in law. "Thank you George, that is most appreciated. Well now that we have decided to wait, should we all go join our ladies?" The men rose and moved ensemble out the door to the drawing room. Vicki stood. "Oh Dad, glad you came out. I had a room made up for you." The sound of the wind blowing ice against the windows alerted them to the sound of the impending ice storm.

"Oh dear, perhaps you all should stay, I understand from the weather reports that we very well may be in for a pretty nasty ice storm." Quentin quirked an eyebrow and looked at Daphne, "Well my dear I leave it entirely up to you." As if in answer to his question a particularly nasty gust of wind blew hard ice against the window. "Oh, from the sounds of it, being on the road tonight might be risky." Vicki nodded, "Ok, I will get more rooms ready, Elliott, and Julia, I will give you Naomi's old room, and its made up and ready. If you need nightgowns or pajamas, I am sure we can find some for you."

Julia smiled and stood, "Elliott, do you think we could make it home in this?" Elliott moved to look out the window and saw the ground was already covered in ice. "No, my dear, I do believe Vicki is right to have us stay. It will give road crews time to put salt out and with the sunlight may even melt the ice on the roadways." Vicki nodded, "Ok, then, give me a few minutes and I will put tooth brushes, tooth paste, and nightgowns and pajamas in your rooms."

Vicki disappeared up the stairs to get the rooms ready. Preparing the rooms, she put Daphne in Josette's room, Julia and Elliott in Naomi's room and then turned to get Jeremiah's room ready for Quentin. Barnabas' old room had become the room for her father. She moved about to lay out night gowns for the ladies and checking the bathrooms for guest tooth bushes and tooth paste, she laid out clean towels for everyone. Barnabas donated his own pajamas for the men, finding some pajamas to fit Elliott would be problematic until he found an old night shirt of his fathers.

Meeting Vicki in the hallway he smiled and kissed her cheek, "You are the prefect hostess my dear. Here these are for Quentin and Elliott. Your father left his own things here when he stayed the last time. Did you find gowns for the ladies?" She nodded and took the pajamas going to each bedroom and laid them on the beds for their guests. Vicki moved quickly to make ready the rooms and as she moved along Barnabas followed close behind helping her with anything she needed. In tandem they worked like a well oiled machine and could anticipate what the other might be thinking.. Distracted she remembered his question and smiled, "I was rather rude, I did not properly answer your question." Barnabas had already forgotten he had asked her if she found gowns for everyone. When she reminded him he smiled, "Well did you?"

"Oh yes dear, I did. I thought we could put Daphne in Josette's room, Julia and Elliott in Naomi's room Quentin could have Jeremiah's old room and of course father had the original Barnabas' room." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips. "That is perfect my dear. We are all close together yet far enough apart so we could have our privacy." Vicki smiled then moved downstairs to get everyone together so they knew where they would be sleeping. "Its so nice to have the house so alive with company." She escorted her guests to their respective rooms and left them to prepare for the night.

Moving to her and Barnabas' room, she went to her bathroom and decided the night made it a good idea to take a long hot bath. Barnabas smiled as he watched his wife prepare for the night. Watching her disappear into their bathroom, he moved to look out the front window to the ice covered front lawn. It appeared to be an enchanted world; the ice covering the trees appeared to have turned everything into crystal. The light glistening through the ice gave the whole area a fairy tale affect.

Vicki came up behind him, dressed in her yellow gown, "Its really kind of beautiful isn't it?" She put her chin on his shoulder as she stared at the ice covered lawn and trees. The crack of a limb breaking off alerted them to the true dangers of an ice storm. "It is until nature turns on itself and does so much destruction. I am so glad our friends stayed tonight." Vicki kissed his cheek, "The bathroom is all yours now my love." He smiled and turned into her and drew her close for a deeper more passionate and promising kiss. "I won't be long my dear." He released her and moved to their bathroom. Vicki turned to peer out the window when she felt a hand come over her mouth and she was physically picked up and carried back to the secret passage way.

Radu carried her down the passageway into a small room that must have been serving as his place to rest. "Now, I am going to remove my hand and when I do, I want you to promise me you will not call out. Do you understand?" She shook her head. He removed his hand and she spun around to face him and backed up until she was flat against the wall. "Now, what? | She hissed her anger, her eyes flashing with her irritation. "I missed you Elizabeta, I wanted a little time with you. Please sit." He extended his hand to a nearby chair.

"My husband will be coming back looking for me in a short time. Do you really want to have him looking for me all over this house? He does know the secret passages as well as the rest of the house." Radu clinched his teeth moved to her grabbing her by the arms and shoving her into the chair he had offered earlier. "I said sit, you make it very hard for me to be nice sometimes my dear Elizabeta." Vicki shuddered crossing her arms she glared at him, then muttered, "Don't call me that. In this house I am Vicki." He waved off her request and moved to a trunk.

"When we leave here, I want you to come to this room. In this trunk is a gown, " he lifted the lid to show her a 15th century gown. "You will put on the gown and wait for me here. I will have a housemaid here to help you dress. Then I will come for you and we will leave and go to the private airport. Once there, Alia will be there to prepare your hair and to finish your dressing for you." Vicki sighed and felt her stomach clinch down. She was feeling sick as she thought about how little time she had left with her beloved Barnabas. "Do you understand?" Vicki nodded, "I said do you understand. I want to hear you say it." Vicki glared at him with daggers of hate, "Yes, I understand. Now may I go?"

She stood and suddenly felt herself thrust against the wall, and her lips were roughly covered by a kiss, a demanding rough kiss from Radu. She had gasped with the sudden roughness of her captor. However, it was the kiss that had thrown her for the proverbial loop. Was he crazy? She just went limp in his arms and her sudden submission caught him by surprise. "Well, now that is more friendly." He lifted her chin and captured her lips one more time, she did not resist, nor did she respond. "You would do good to remember Miss Winters, that I may be your only hope of ever getting away from Prince Vlad."

Vicki searched his eyes and found she was frozen with shear terror at what she read in his eyes. He was a ruthless heartless man that had no conscious and she was nothing more than a pawn for him to manipulate. There was that smile she had come to hate and resent. He cupped her chin and nodded, "Good, now you know what I expect and what I will do in return for small favors from you.. Now you can go back to that cold fish you dote on as your husband."

She was not sure if she was going to be able to walk away, her legs were threatening to give way. Taking a deep shuddering breath that cleansed her from head to toe, she stepped around him and moved down the passageway coming back in the room and closing the door just as Barnabas exited their on suite bathroom.

Vicki tried to still her trembling by standing in front of the fireplace. Barnabas moved to take her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Darling, you are shaking, come to bed. We will warm each other." He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Setting her on the bed, he pulled back the blankets and pulled her over to him covering her.

Vicki held to him and closed her eyes. Barnabas began to cover her face and neck with feathery light kisses. "Do. . you. . know . how. . much . . I love. . you?" He spoke and kissed her, and then gathering her even closer, he smiled into her gaze. Her eyes were filled with love as she looked into his gaze. He whispered softly against her cheek, "Do you know every time I look in your eyes, I see our children in them? " Vicki's heart melted with that statement "That is amazing because every time I look into your eyes, I see our children in them too?"

"Then perhaps together we can see our children for real." He slowly began to make love to her and the rest of their night was filled with passion and promises. It was early when Vicki finally fell asleep in her husband's arms and she curled into his body seeking his warmth and security. The last thing she remembered as she fell asleep was a light kiss on her forehead and his words of love being whispered in her ear. She awoke to the feeling of loving arms wrapped around her body, the feel of a chin as it rested on the top of her head. Opening her eyes she was stunned to view Radu's face as he held her in her bed.

Pushing against him, she tumbled out of the bed and stood back glaring at him. "Sir, you take liberties you are not entitled to take." She reached for her housecoat to the sound of mocking laughter, "Madam, your husband left your bed at dawn, your houseguests have been gone for sometime and we were alone." Vicki cinched the housecoat tightly around her waist. "That does not grant you the liberty to lie in my bed." She moved to put distance and furniture between her and Radu. "You were having a nightmare and you spoke of needing to be held. I just obliged your request."

Vicki folded her arms over her chest and glared, "In the future do not 'oblige my request by invading my bed. Now, what do you want?" Vicki kept the bed between them as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He chuckled and sighed, "Oh my dear Victoria, do you know how utterly adorable you look when you are outraged?"

He moved to the fireplace and stood, with his hands clasped behind his back and rocked on his feet, "I came to tell you, that tomorrow evening, you will come to our room in the center of the house. I originally thought your chambermaid would take care of you on the plane, but it seems that there is more to dressing a female and her hair than I originally presumed. I will have Alia waiting for you. Once I have taken care off all the arrangements, I will come for you both. I expect you to be fully cooperative and I will make sure your husband is not injured." Keeping her arms crossed over her body, she fought back tears of frustration and anger. "I said I would co-operate. "

Then with eyes blazing with her unshed tears she lifted her head and glared at Radu, "However, if and I mean if anything happens to Barnabas, all promises are null and void and you sir, will not appreciate nor will you forget my wrath. Do I make myself clear." The courage came from deep within her body and soul and she continued to glare at him. Smiling with untoward glee at such moxy, Radu could not help but laugh and in a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of her holding her by her arms. He pulled her into his arms and locked her against his body.

"Ooooh, I do so love a woman with spirit and you my dear Victoria do have a lot of a spirit." Bending his head he captured her lips and kissed her hard, then released her watched her move her hand over her mouth as if she could wipe off his kiss. "Oh, this is going to be good. I think I am going to like being your guard. You will make life more interesting that is for sure." Vicki pushed against his chest and broke his hold on her. Staggering back she nearly fell on the floor. Catching her balance she moved past him into her dressing room and slammed her door.

Dressing quickly, she used her time to silently fume, wondering if he was her guard who was going to be guarding him. Pulling her brush through her hair, she stared at her reflection in the full size mirror contemplating what her next move would be if he was still in her room. Hearing movement in her room, she stepped out of her dressing room, "You really don't, . . . " She noticed Mrs. Hudson making her bed and gathering up the dirty laundry in the room. "Oh, Mrs. Hudson hello. I did not realize you were coming in today." The housekeeper smiled looking up from making the bed. "I thought I would get a jump on cleaning. Mr. Collins said you had a few guests last night, so we might need to keep rooms cleaned and made up in case you have more visitors."

Vicki nodded, "Thank you, I am sorry if this much work is a burden." Mrs. Hudson finished making the bed then looked at her. "Oh pish-posh my dear, not a problem. I brought my sister Henrietta to help me out. We should be done in no time. I left her in Miss Josette's room." Vicki upon hearing this smiled then a look of sheer panic filled her. "Oh, I forgot something." She turned and rushed down the hallway to Josette's room and stopped short. The door was wide open and Henrietta was standing by the fireplace holding the tablet and the adapter. "Well I'll be, some kind of electrical device." Vicki moved into the room and took the tablet from her and the adapter. "Oh Miss Taylor, thank goodness you found it! Quentin was looking for this earlier." She took it and smiled.

"I am so glad you found it, it is one of a kind. I will make sure Mr. Collins gets his clock back." Henrietta smiled. "Funniest thing, it was stuck behind the picture of Josette. How do you suppose it got there?" Vicki laughed, "Oh that David, he must have hidden it there from Quentin as a joke. Well we will keep this our little secret." She winked at Mrs. Taylor and turned clutching the tablet close to her chest. Walking sedately to the door, she waited until she was clear of the door and down the hallway before she broke into a mad dash to her dayroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Closing the door behind her, she secured the lock and moved to her desk, where she put the tablet. Sighing a breath of relief, she pressed the power button and watched as the dark screen moved to life and the book of spells appeared. Following Sebastian's directions she began to thumb through the book noting the various spells of protection and warding. Sighing a breathe of relief, she looked at the power indicator. Plugging the power cord to the wall and then to the device, she picked up her ring binder notebook and began to make notes on the spells she would need once she got to Transylvania.

Barnabas paced back and forth he paused looking out to the ocean then back to Quentin. The whole area a contrast with the ocean moving to the ice shrouded beachhead "So, we know there are spies around that are bound to Tepes, we do not know who they are." Stokes nodded, dropping his monocle from his eye and turned to Julia. "We have been careful to see who might be at Wyndcliffe that would have access to Julia and her lab. So far no luck in determining who is trying to play these cruel tricks on my dear Julia." Quentin sat slumped in a large wing back chair by the fireplace. "We know whatever Tepes is planning it will be soon. If I were to guess what his move will be, would possibly involve Barnabas being attacked and Vicki being abducted." George sat in the second wing back chair looking very dour and upset. "So help me God, if anything happens to Vicki, I swear I will rip him apart."

Julia moved to pat George's shoulder. "We are working on all possible plans to cover all basis. No need to unduly upset yourself George." George covered and squeezed Julia's hand. "So, when do we go to Romania and bring back our family members?" Quentin stood shoving his hands into his pockets. "We go in pairs. Willie and myself will leave tomorrow." Julia smiled and nodded, "Elliott and I will leave two days afterwards. We will tell everyone it's a long delayed honeymoon, hoping it will draw out whomever has been targeting me." Barnabas looked to George, "You and I will leave three days after Elliott and Julia leave. You will say you are spending time with your children at the Safe house, while I will be telling others I am leaving on a business trip."

George looked at his hands. He began to study them and it dawned on him. "You are expecting them to make a move on Vicki any day aren't you?" Quentin moved to pour everyone a drink. "It seems to be the natural order of things." George stood, turned to hug Julia and thank her, "Thank you Julia and you Professor Stokes for all your help. Well, I guess I had better go tell the kids I may not be back for a while and they will be safe as long as they stay in that house I have them in. I need to get some things together. I will see you all at the Old House for dinner tonight?" They all nodded and watched him as he left the house.

Quentin turned to Barnabas, "What if Tepes tries to send one of his slaves to remake you what you were?" Barnabas glanced to Julia and Elliott. "We have that under control. When it happens, the attacker will be in for a surprise." Julia smiled nodding. "They will find the same thing happening to them that happened to Tepes when Josette injected him with the shot I made up. Barnabas has enough serum in his blood that should a vampire actually bite him, it will make them deathly ill if not kill them." Quentin smiled then he frowned "What if it is not a slave but another curse from our favorite witch to hate?"

Barnabas looked to Julia, "Then I will be as I was and of more help to Vicki than I am now as a mortal." Quentin sighed, "You also risk a lot too." Barnabas looked down at his fingers and studied his fingernails intently. "That is a risk I am willing to take for Victoria. We know that Angelique is somehow involved because there is another spell on Josette keeping her ignorant of what is going on with Tepes. Sarah has also somehow been blocked. However, Jeremiah was not blocked and he at Josette's request appeared to Elliott to tell him Angelique is involved in this diabolical scheme. Jeremiah has no love loss for Angelique and is keeping us informed on what is happening at Castle Dracula."

Elliott looked to Barnabas, "Did Sarah do as she was instructed? Did she take Vicki to the stairway through time?" Barnabas smiled, "She did. Now, Victoria has some valuable information from the future Sebastian Shaw to protect herself from Tepes and his minions." Stokes sipped his brandy, carefully placing it on the table. "Excellent, then I would say we shall allow the pieces fall where they may." Quentin stood and raised his glass, "Then I propose a toast. To our family and their safety no matter the outcome."

Carolyn rubbed her arms as she looked out her bedroom window at Castle Dracula wrapped in a blanket of pristine white snow. From behind Petru moved to her and rubbed her arms. "I meant to tell you my dear how beautiful you looked tonight." Carolyn knew she should resent him and his shallow comments but knew the blood bond he held over her would not allow her to keep any secrets from him. Mechanically she spoke softly, "Thank you. The snow is really starting to pile up outside. How long do you think we will be trapped here?" Stepping away from his touch she moved to stand by the fireplace intently watching the flames. "It is hard to say my sweet, perhaps a week at most. By then your, I mean my sister should be here."

Carolyn pretended to not hear him make his mistake of saying his sister would be here. She had heard him say your sister. She had one sister. That sister was Vicki. What did he mean by that. Moving to sit in the fireside chair she pulled a coverlet over her while she continued to watch the fire. "It will be dawn soon. I am sure you have other duties to attend, you do not need to stay and entertain me Petru."

Petru studied her face noting she was showing signs of fatigue. "Should I send in Natalia? She will help you prepare for bed, you look tired my love." Carolyn forced a smile to her lips. "No, its very late and I can undress myself and get ready for bed." Petru bent to place a kiss on her forehead. "Then until this evening my dear. I bid you good eve." He let himself out of her room. Carolyn waited counting to 100 then she threw the coverlet off her body and moved with some furtive movements to her mother's room.

Knocking lightly on her bedroom door, she called softly, "Mother?" Waiting, she began to turn her doorknob, when Elizabeth was already opening her door. Liz grabbed her youngest daughter by the wrist and pulled her into the room. 'Carolyn, what are you doing up?" Pushing the door closed, Elizabeth locked the door behind her. "Mother I am afraid. I think I found out who is playing the part of Elizabeta." Liz moved into her bedchambers to a large comfortable chair by the fire and stared at the flickering flames. "I already know who is playing the part of Elizabeta." Together they spoke "Vicki". Carolyn looked shocked and Liz looked frightened. "How did you find out?" Carolyn sat on the footstool of the chair her mother occupied.

Standing Liz moved to the bedside table, opened a drawer then removed a large old volume that had the title of Walachia Book of Noble Births." A section of the book had been marked with a deep purple satin ribbon. Liz moved back to her chair, opening the book to the marked page, she turned and handed the book to Carolyn, "This is Princess Elizabeta, daughter of King Alexandru Rudolpho Mircena Banal of Bulgaria."

She waited while Carolyn looked at the picture. "Now here is her family, mother, father, and brother Petru." She turned the pages and allowed Carolyn to soak in the pictures. Seeing the look of incredulity on her face, she waited. "Mother! This is Vicki, you, Peter, and Count Rudolph!" Liz nodded, "I now know, why we are here. We are to be used as bait to draw Vicki here so that monster can force her into a marriage with him."

Carolyn stood walking to the bedside table, replacing the book in the drawer she shook her head, "We can't let them do this to Vicki, and we have to do something. This castle cannot keep us hostage forever." Liz sighed and shook her head; " I was told if we tried to do anything we could expect consequences for those we love." Carolyn began to pace back and forth. "We have to at least get Maggie out of here, she is an innocent in all this mess."

Liz glanced down at the heavy ring on her finger. "They said they would kill Roger, David, Quentin, George and Barnabas if any of us tried to leave." Carolyn's eyes pricked with tears; angrily she dashed them from her eyes and moved to her mother's side. "Then we have to be more clever than they are. We are Collins and are made of hardy stock, our ancestors settled the wild Maine coastline and carved a life out for themselves we can at least try to save our family."

Liz smiled at her daughter, "You did not tell me how you found out about Vicki." Carolyn waved her hand shaking her head, "It's not important Mother, just suffice it to say, I do know and I want to help protect my sister. They keep us divided so we cannot plan anything. Well we must make our plans while they sleep in the day and play our parts at night. I am sure we can come up with something to prevent this fiasco of a life from happening."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The day had arrived; Vicki knew she would be leaving Collinwood soon. Lying beside Barnabas she watched his profile as the sun came up bathing him in a soft warm glow of morning light. A sad sweet smile played at her lips and she felt ill, jumping up from the bed, she dashed to her toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. Moving to the sink she washed her face and rinsed her mouth, looking up at her reflection in the mirror she saw her eyes looked haunted, her face pale and her lips trembled with fear. Brushing her teeth, she moved back to the bed she shared with Barnabas waiting for him to awaken. This would be the last time she would be with her husband and she wanted it to be special.

Watching him open his eye, she smiled and moved to curl into his body sharing their warmth with each other. Placing tiny feather-like kisses over his face she whispered, "I love you so much Barnabas, I will always love you to my dying day." He chuckled and returned the feather like kisses then kissed her deeply taking her into his arms to hold her. "I too will love you until my dying day my darling. Thank you so much for being my wife and being you." Vicki snuggled closer and sighed contentedly then whispered, "Make love to me Barnabas. Make love to me one more time." He chuckled, "If it is my ladies command then so be it." The morning went by way too fast for Vicki and it was time for Barnabas to leave and take care of some family business.

She watched him from her bedroom window pressing her fingertips to the cold pane of glass watching it fog over from the heat of her hand. Willie pulled the Bentley around to the front, she watched him turn, look up at her, smile and wave, then he disappeared into the car's interior and she was left alone. She watched the car pull down the drive and disappear from view.

The overwhelming feelings of loss filled her and she bit back the bitter tears of resentment. The voice behind her reminded her why she was upset, spinning around she glared at him. "I wish to bathe then I will join the chambermaid in the tunnel, please leave me." Radu mockingly bowed to her, and then disappeared from view. Using the moment to let her knees buckle she slumped to the floor and cried. The sobs were long and drawn out and left her gasping for breath. Pulling herself together she moved into her bathroom and prepared herself a long hot bath. Taking her time, she soaked in the tub until the water grew tepid.

Getting out she toweled herself off, wrapped her hair in a towel, and then pulled on her housecoat. As she stepped from her bathroom, she looked to see the secret passageway was open, sighing she stepped into the passage and moved to the secret room. When she entered, she saw a small dark haired woman standing by a chair; she smiled shyly then pointed to the chair. Vicki nodded and moved to sit. In short order, Vicki's hair was dressed in ringlets with braids holding the ringlets in place. Then she was dressed in a 15th century brocade gown of deep blue over coat trimmed in white fur and a royal red velvet gown.

Turning she looked at her image in the mirror and noted, her hair was dressed and accented with a diamond tiara. Putting her fingertips to her throat, she paused, "Oh dear, the ring. Would you mind going to my bedroom and in the dresser drawer by my bed, there is a ring box. It has the ring Vlad gave me." The maid looked anxiously about the room, curtsied to Vicki and left the room.

Vicki moved to her clothing she had taken off earlier, and pulled out the I-pad and charger. Looking at the trunk she knew would be brought with her to Castle Dracula, she moved to a tear in the trunk's lining, and slid both the pad and the charger into a the lining. Closing the trunk, she moved to sit in the chair near a table. Folding her arm onto the table's top she cupped her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed. She waited for the return of the handmaid and her jailer to fetch her.. The handmaid moved into the room and curtsied handing over the ring box. Then stepping back she stood quietly by the opening to the room and waited.

Radu entered the room smiling widely, "My dear Victoria, you look enchanting. Come, we must have a drink before we leave. We have much to celebrate!" Radu turned to the handmaid giving her an order in Romanian, which for some odd reason, Vicki knew exactly what he was saying. "You are dismissed, return to Sorin he is waiting for you in the car. I will bring the Princess shortly." The maid lowered her chin, curtsied to him and as she turned to leave, Radu, pulled out a knife and pricked her lightly on the arm. The young girl was shocked as she gasped in pain while grabbing her arm; she paled and then slumped to the floor. Radu smiled, then said rather non pulsed, "Good, you will drink your wine, while I leave our little gift for your husband and father to find when they come home."

Vicki had gasped and rose to rush to the young girl's side. "Is she . . . " Radu laughed, "Dead? No, she is merely sedated, when she awakens, your husband and father will question her, because she speaks no English, they will bring Professor Stokes to speak with her, he will in turn bring his assistant Gabe who is in actuality Sorin and he will tell them everything we want them to know."

Vicki backed away from Radu, her throat constricting with fear, "That is monstrous." Radu laughed and shook his head. "Actually, I thought it quiet clever of my prince. You see once she tells them we have you, they will all wish to rush off and rescue you and then the final part of the trap will be laid." Radu lifted the young maid and disappeared down the hallway, putting her in Vicki and Barnabas' bed, coming back he noticed her wine was untouched. "Oh my dear, I must insist you drink the wine and be quick about it, we are going to be leaving very soon."

Suspicious Vicki fingered her drink as she studied Radu, "I really don't feel much like drinking the wine thank you very much." Radu frowned and moved to tower over her, "You will drink the wine and be quick about it or I will force it down your throat." Vicki stood and glared back at him, "No, I said I did not like the wine. I refuse to drink it." She pushed past him, to feel him grab her arm and pull her back to him, staring into her eyes, she felt herself weaken in his hold, her hand trembled as she reached forward for the wine, both of their gazes intense as they locked into each other's eyes, the will was strong and a war was raging in her mind her will was fighting with what her mind was telling her she needed to do.

Her hand clutched the stem of the glass while her eyes were caught by the intense stare of Radu. Again, she felt her hand tremble as a deeper part of her being encouraged her to resist, the single thought of her mind instructed her to pick up the glass and drink. Slowly, painfully, with sheer determination she lifted the glass started it towards her lips and instead in a last moment of absolute will and determination she threw the wine in Radu's face. The moment between them was broken as he threw her away from him in a fit of temper.

Vicki fell back catching herself before falling to the ground and watched him with utter contempt. He wiped the wine from his face, and then with exact precise measured movements, Radu Florescue Resnix Arotnon picked up the bottle of wine and poured another glass. Turning he called, "Gilda darling come out and show yourself."

The female bride of Dracula moved with easy seductive grace into the room. "Willful little thing isn't she?" Gilda purred, her dark eyes moved over Vicki's form as she moved around Vicki circling her as she studied the human before her. Full pouty lips, dark smoldering eyes, wickedly seductive body, and hair as black as a ravens wings Her voice was deep and calculated as she spoke with her Romanian accent "I do not see what he sees in her." Vicki noted the female was feral in her movements, and then when she turned Vicki saw the creature's teeth, her two canines were longer and sharper than the others.

Vicki gasped, "Oh my goodness!" Radu laughed and shook his head as he moved towards Vicki, "She cannot claim anything to do with goodness my dear. What you see before you dear Victoria, is a female vampire. A creature that survives on the blood of humans." Vicki grabbed her throat. "Not to worry my dear, she is not here for you. Gilda darling, you have your assignment. Now, if Miss Winters does not drink the wine, you are instructed to take Mr. Barnabas Collins as your eternal mate."

Gilda smiled as she let her tongue glide over her lips with the thought of a fresh meal. Radu smiled as he handed Vicki the glass of wine. Glaring at him, she took the wine and one last look of defiance she tipped the wine glass up and drank it until it was gone. With the same defiance she showed in drinking the wine, she shoved the glass into Radu's stomach. "Here, it's done, now call off your she witch and eave my husband alone!" Vicki moved towards the chair she previously occupied.

The room began to tilt as she lowered herself into the chair. Thinking the wine was affecting her from drinking it so quickly, she propped her head up with her hands. "Ahh, good." Radu moved to sit the glass on the table, then in one motion, swept Vicki up in his arms. Her head rolled limply against his shoulder and he gazed into her face.

"She is so beautiful." Gilda glanced at her and then to Radu. "I find her boring and rather plain and I do not see what is so special about her." Radu laughed, "She is special, so special, our Prince would kill us both if anything happened to her. Now, tonight you will pay a visit to Mr. Collins while he sleeps, you are to bite him only to draw him under your control, you are not to bring him over or kill him is that clear?" Gilda pouted crossing her arms over her bosom, "Now you take away my fun." Radu frowned his voice lowered and he spoke menacingly, "My dear Gilda, should you not obey the Prince on this, I fear your time on this earth will be short lived and the last one that displeased the Prince found their head on a pike."

Gilda frowned putting a protective hand to her throat. "I will obey my Prince. Mr. Collins will be tasted only this night." Radu smiled shifted Vicki's weight in his arms and moved to the door. "I will be escorting the Princess to our Prince." Gilda cocked an eyebrow then smiled mischievously, "You like her a lot don't you?" Radu paused looked down at Vicki in his arms then looked over to Gilda, "I find her intriguing. Did you know she traveled back in time?" Gilda was interested, "Really how was that possible?" Radu shrugged, "There was a séance and she was in the middle of the séance when she was suddenly taken back to the year 1795, where she met her husband. She was there when the original curse was put on him and he was turned into one of the brethren."

"So, you are saying she has a talent for the paranormal?" Gilda thought about that as Radu nodded and then moved through the doorway. "Sorin will be back later to translate for our little handmaid. After they leave, he will wait in the passageway while you visit Mr. Collins, then you will report to him. Now, I must take our charge to her future husband. Until we meet again in Transylvania my dear." Gilda watched Radu make off with the unconscious Vicki then sat at the table Vicki had set at earlier. "I think Radu, you are more interested in the new Princess than you let on. Perhaps I could use this later if I need you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sun was setting over the mountains in the west, the night bringing on a depressive silence in the room where Liz sat before a fire. Carolyn and Maggie stood by the window watching the sunset and apprehension filled them both. They glanced from Liz to each other then back at Liz. "Mother, Maggie and I will be going to dress for dinner. I suspect Peter, Rudolph and Vlad will be summoning us before to long." Liz stood moving to her girls. "I am going to take a long hot bath before I dress, you two should do the same. After we are left alone later, I suggest we come here so we can make our plans on how we are going to escape from here."

Carolyn leaned over to hug her mother, "Mother, do not take any chances, we must think this through. I am afraid once Vicki gets here none of us will be safe including Vicki." Maggie looked from one woman to the other, "What is this about Vicki coming?" Carolyn glanced at her mother then to Maggie, moving to the bedside table, Carolyn took out the photo album, thumbing through the pages, she found the one she needed, and then handed the book to Maggie. "Here, whom does she look like?" Maggie looked at the picture then to Carolyn, "Oh my goodness, this is kind of like that picture of Josette and me. Poor Vicki, so does this Prince Tepes think Vicki is his wife Elizabeta?"

Carolyn took the book from her closing it with a decided thump, she nodded, "and that is why we are all here? We think he is going to use us as a way to bring her under control." Liz took the book from Carolyn putting it back in the drawer. "It is more than that, I found out today Angelique is Barnabas' wife and has not divorced him. Vicki and Barnabas are not legally married and Vlad is going to use that information to force Vicki into a marriage with him."

Maggie paled and Carolyn gasped, "Oh mother no, that will destroy Vicki, she will be so crushed. Why is this happening? Are we all cursed?" Carolyn was choking back tears of frustration as she paced back and forth. Maggie stopped her holding onto her arms. "Carolyn, settle down. We need to put this on the back burner and concentrate on getting through the evening then we will meet here and see what we can come up with to escape this mad house."

Liz moved to Carolyn pulling her into her arms. "Maggie is right darling. Now both of you go bathe and dress I will see you down stairs later. I want to be dressed before Rudolph comes to visit me here." Carolyn kissed her mother's cheeks, dried her own tears, hooked an arm through Maggie's arm and moved with her to the door, pausing briefly to note. "It's snowing again, so I am sure we will be stuck here again tonight giving us all time to figure out what we can do to end this madness." Liz watched them go then moved to her bathroom. "Yes, we will figure it out or die trying."

Vlad sat in his den watching his father in law pacing back and forth. "She is very stubborn Vlad. She fights me every turn of the way. She is quiet beguiling in her stubbornness, she would make an excellent eternal mate. However, I fear she will not come willingly." Vlad shrugged, "So, once she sees both her daughters are a part of our eternal family, she will come willingly enough." Petru frowned, "I would prefer Lady Margaret as my eternal mate over Carolyn, she is spoiled and wears on my nerves." Vlad looked to Petru, "Lady Margaret is to be Radu's toy. You will be with Carolyn, she is your responsibility and I expect you to keep her under control." Petru slumped down in his chair in a quiet pout.

"As you wish brother in law. When is Elizabeta supposed to be here?" Vlad looked to a clock and smiled, "Radu should have her on the plane as we speak, we will not get to see her until tomorrow eve, she will arrive long after we have retired. I suspect she will be sedated, so arrangements have been made by staff to see to her comfort and have her ready for our meeting tomorrow eve." Rudolph picked up a wine glass that held a viscous fluid; he sipped and smiled, "Excellent blend my dear boy. Now, have you informed the ladies that their Vicki is coming?"

Petru sipped his drink and sighed. "I think Carolyn is aware that Vicki is coming, I may have slipped up when speaking with her last evening. She was in a petulant mood and I was not inclined to indulge her in her bad temper and accidently indicated that when her sister arrived, caught myself and changed it to my sister. So, I am sure she knows Vicki is coming and we believe her to be Elizabeta." Vlad frown, "Not a problem for now. We shall hold onto this information for a while longer. Now, onto my arrangements for a wedding once she arrives. They are all in place and we shall give her a couple of days to adjust, then we shall be married. I have already had my lawyer take care of the annulment with the proper paper work showing Collins was never divorced from Angelique."

"Do you think she will come falling into your arms because she finds out that Collins is still married to the witch?" Petru's tone was bordering on contemptuous, which bought him a glaringly cold look from Vlad. "I think she will be distraught when she finds out Barnabas Collins is the same Barnabas she met in 1796 and is still married to Angelique. " Vlad's tone was equally haughty and proud which immediately shut Petru down from any further snide untoward comments. Rudolph feeling the tension between the two stood, "Now, now my sons it is time to rejoice in a short 24 hours we all will be sitting in here as one big happy family again. You Petru should be happy your sister would be with us once again. You and she were so close. You Vlad, you should be happy to have your wife back once again." Both men glanced down to the floor, a look of shame filling their features. "Petru what is your problem with this?" Vlad asked his brother in law in soft tones of curiosity.

"My problem is for a short time, I got to know a little about Vicki Winters Collins, I have to admit there was something about her that reminded me of the humanity I once had." Petru stood pacing to the window to look out at the falling snow. "I saw she was Elizabeta in flesh, breathing, she definitely had Elizabetas tender qualities that made Elizabeta uniquely Elizabeta, however . . . " He paused turned to look to his father letting his gaze travel to his brother in law.

"She is Victoria Collins, and her light shines as Victoria. Which leads me to think she is only a part of Elizabeta that fought to come back and now has a new life and a new purpose in that life." Vlad glowered at his brother in law. "NO! I refuse to think she is anything but my Elizabeta confused and needing to be reunited with the same pure spirit she once was as MY," He punctuated the word 'my' with so much passionate anger it startled the other occupants of the room. "As my wife." His second pronunciation of the word 'my' was softer more tender as he thought of his beloved wife,

Rudolph ever the peace maker moved to Vlad's side patting his arm, "There, there my son she will accept you and love you as she once did. You must be patient; it has been a very long time since she was here in human form. She was separated from you so she will need time to adjust." Vlad hung his head, leaned against his desk, half sitting on the desk, curling his fingers over the edge; he braced himself against the edge. "I crossed oceans of time and space to be with her once again and I would do it again and again if it meant that we could be reunited in the love we had before." Petru sighed turned to look at his brother in law. "I agree with you brother, my concerns are what if she is never going to remember your love and she grows to resent you and your life style."

"Why would she want to live her human life, to grow old and die as some old crone? She will have to see what life is like as one of us. With her mother, sister and best friend here and becoming one of us, why would she not see what waits for her with our life style?" Petru looked around the room then with some degree of shame he spoke with so much passion and love, "Because some of us, like Victoria has not chosen this life style. If I could, I would never have agreed to becoming a creature that feeds off of the living, to watch loved ones grow old and die before my very eyes, to not have the passion of love, making love, being a father." Petru realized the room had grown quiet as he spoke, then glanced up to see Angelique standing in the doorway. "Bravo, Petru, the true voice of sentiment."

She clapped as she entered the room applauding Petru's right to stand up and speak his mind. Her tone was sarcasm as she moved into the room between the men. "I suppose its time to break out the tissues so we can all dry our eyes Petru, or you might consider you can always be a father, just take a child you like, you can always make love to someone you love, just be of the right mind to know you will never share that love for an eternity unless you bring her to you, as your brother in law plans."

Petru glared at Angelique with pure hate and malice, "Just as you thought you would have control over your true love Barnabas Collins? You were not so successful in that venue now were you witch. It eats you alive even now knowing he loves some other than you. That is why you perpetuate this farce you call love for a man that will never love you even through an eternity. How does that make you feel?"

Angelique's eyes blazed with anger as she raised her hand to slap Petru. In a blink of an eye he grabbed her wrist holding it tightly with his hand, he leaned into her face and spoke softly, "You are a witch that will never know true love and you resent the fact the one man you could never have is in love with a woman you were unsuccessful in having hanged in your place."

Another joined the room as Nicholas moved into the room, taking Petru's hand from his sister's wrist he smiled, "And she never will thus the reason we are all here. She is the proverbial woman scorned and wants revenge, while each of you wants your loved one back. Then we put right what was set in motion nearly 200 years ago, the Collins family either dying and one particular Collins never knowing love." Nicholas guided Angelique to a chair and set her down. Turning with his sleazy smile he glanced around the room for the brandy spying it on the table he moved to pour himself a drink, "I hope you don't mind." He indicated his making free with the drink.

Vlad glanced to Angelique and it occurred to him she was the means to his end, however she had her own agenda. Guarding his emotions he pushed from the desk, Petru had given him something to think about and he now felt himself not as convicted in his plans as he was. Angelique sensing she was loosing him moved her fingers and muttered a few words under her breath then sat back to watch as her spell took affect.

In his mind Vlad saw his Elizabeta with Collins locked in a passionate embrace, this thought enraged him and his resolve was reinforced. "Enough of this tripe, we have guests to entertain and though we do not require anything more than the sustenance we drink, they require more, shall we prepare for dinner?" Rudolph chuckled, "In deed shall we adjourn ourselves to prepare for dinner, it would seem our guests have already prepared." Rudolph indicated that Nicholas and Angelique were already dressed in formal attire and that they should do the same.

Nicholas moved to Angelique's side, "Nice save sister dear, we almost found Draculas' human side. Now, shall we go to the drawing room and await our contemporaries?" He held his arm out for Angelique to take, curling her fingers around his arm; she stood and smiled, "Thank you Nicholas, I think we are back on track." Together with the air being filled with her deliciously evil laughter followed behind them. From the dark corner of the room, a dark sinister figure appeared as Diablos stepped into the room. "Do not credit yourself too quickly my dear Angelique, I am about to mix things up and we will see who survives."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Barnabas stood over the bed looking down at the strange young lady in his bed. His heart was racing and he felt panic as he searched the house for Vicki and could not find her. On the bedside table laid her wedding ring and engagement ring. George moved into the room, "They saw nothing, she did not leave by conventional means so she must have left the same way this young lady came into the room."

Julia and Professor Stokes entered the room and Julia went to check the girl. "She is alive, she seems to have been drugged." Julia stood up from the side of the bed, taking the bottle of smelling salts; she waved it under the girls nose. She coughed rubbed her nose and pushed the bottle away from her nose. Sitting up she showed disorientation as she began to babble, "Doamnă, cine ești tu și unde sunt eu? Ce sa întâmplat, unde este Elizabeta? În cazul în care este Radu, Ce sa întâmplat? Nu-mi amintesc nimic?" George looked to Julia and then Barnabas, "What language is that?"

Professor Stokes smiled, "I would say its Romanian. A more regional dialect." From the open doorway, Sorin appeared, "Excuse me, I knocked and the maid let me in, she said you were up here, Professor, I need to speak with you . . ." He glanced at the woman on the bed who hung back in terror as she looked around the room. "Oh my I am so sorry to have interrupted."

Stokes chuckled, "Oh dear Gabriel, do not concern yourself, its just a bit of tomfoolery and some mischief left by an old adversary," Then without missing a beat, in fluent Romanian Stokes spoke to the young woman. "Tânără doamnă dragă, nu-ți fie frică, suntem prieteni. Ne-ai vrut nici un rău doar pentru a auzi ceea ce trebuie să ne spui. Aceasta este soția mea, Julia și asociatul meu Gabriel si prietenii nostri dragi George și Barnaba."

She smiled tentatively after being reassured that they were friends and were not there to hurt her. "Am venit doar pentru a ajuta printesa pregateste-te pentru călătoria ei în România, atunci răul unul Radu taie brațul meu și am adormit. Radu a luat Printesa la Castelul Printului Vlad. El a fost să presupunem că să mă ia prea, dar acum eu sunt aici și el este acolo. Nu știu ce am să fac. "

George wanted to know what she had said, Elliott ever courteous and helpful translated what she had just said, "She was brought here to take care of her Princess and a man by the name of Radu cut her and she fell asleep, now she is left here alone and afraid I suspect and Radu has Vicki and is in or on his way to Romania." Sorin looked with a degree of respect to Professor Stokes, "I did not know you were proficient in Romania Professor."

Elliott smiled, "Yes, I spent 3 years studying at the University in Craiova. I learned the basics and then spent sometime perfecting the dialect." He turned to the young lady and smiled, "I am going to tell her not to worry, and we will take her home. As I suspect the reason she was left here was to let us know the gauntlet so to speak has been thrown." He turned to the young lady and smiled; speaking in fluent Romanian he spoke quietly and reassuringly with her. Barnabas sighed, "As we are not fluent in Romanian, I think you and Julia should stay here until we can go to Romania."

Professor Stokes turned to the young lady and asked her to follow him. She slid from the bed and followed him to another room where he indicated she would stay until they were ready to return to Romania. She thanked him, and then sank to her knees grabbing his hand and kissing it. "Why did she do that?" George asked as Stokes patted her hand and helped her up. "She is showing her gratitude. Julia my dear would you be so kind as to find something for the child to sleep in while I go to speak with Gabe and Barnabas. I also need to address whatever crisis that brought Gabe here." She smiled and nodded as she tugged her suit coat jacket down over her hips. "Of course my dear," she turned and smiled, "Come my dear, lets get you comfortable."

Gabe paced the floor waiting for Stokes, as he turned the corner he smiled, "Is she comfortable?" Stokes nodded, "She is doing well, obviously she is confused and scared which is natural." Gabe laughed, "Of course. Well the reason I came in search of you, was I found a rare volume of old spells and incantations of all things Romanian origin. There was a particular spell that dealt with the making of something called a strigoi." Stokes nodded, "That is what they think became of Vlad Tepes." Gabe smiled, "That was my thinking as well, something to research I am sure." Stokes smiled knowingly to his assistant, "You are welcome to join us in Romania and meet the legend if you so desire."

Gabe laughed uncomfortably, "I would prefer to stay here if you don't mind. I think my talents are best suited to the class room." Barnabas and George moved to Professor Stokes and Gabe, "If you desire, I can leave you some research to do for me while I am away." Gabe nodded, "I think I am more the book worm than the field researcher so by all means do so, now if you will excuse me, I must be off. Gentlemen." He nodded to them and made haste to leave. This was a disaster; he had not expected the professor to be so proficient in Romanian especially the dialect Alia had displayed. Moving quickly to the car he slid behind the wheel and spoke to the person in the backseat. "The next is up to you. Collins has company this night I urge you use caution."

Gilda smiled, one that reminded the observer of a cat getting ready to devour the cream or a mouse. Nearly purring she stroked her fingertips over the back of Sorins' neck. "Do not trouble yourself my dear Sorin, he is practically under my control." Sorin thought a moment. "Do not be over confidant my dear, he is not a silly puppet on a string. He was at one time one of us." Again, feeling nothing more than contempt for the man in the front seat she spoke calmly.

"Poor Sorin, you doubt I am capable of bringing one man under my control? I think you need to remember who and what I am." Sorin felt the ire of her tone and responded in kind. "And perhaps you need to be reminded my dear Gilda, that he is no ordinary man." Again she left him with that irritating laugh as she disappeared from the rear of the car.

Starting the engine Sorin headed to the one place he felt safe and oddly enough it was a piece of property on the edge of the ocean. He had to wait, soon enough he was sure Gilda would report her part of this detail had been completed. Moving to the door of his home, he entered the darken room and moved to sit by the phone, he knew it would be a matter of waiting.

Yet, there was something niggling at him, eating at his conscience. This place was getting to him,. "Hello." It was a sweet young voice and he startled, turning he saw her standing in the corner, with long reddish golden hair, a mob cap, in a long white dress, with her arms held behind her back.

Sorin sat up and looked around the dark room then back to the little girl. "Hello, who are you?" She moved towards him, the air of innocence and curiosity surrounded her like a halo. "My name is Sarah, what's yours?" He stood up, she was not a normal child, and he noted how she appeared to illuminate the area around her.

"My name is Gabriel. How did you get in here?" She moved towards him then turned to look about the room. "The same way I get out." Gabriel found the child enchanting. "Really, just that easy?" She nodded, "The Turners used to live here then when their son died they moved away." He watched her as she moved about the room. Her movements were one of a child full of curiosity.

"You know you are not a very nice man. You want to hurt my brother." Sarah pouted as she stared at the man sitting before her. "So, you are that Sarah. Who told you I wanted to hurt your brother?" She shrugged, "I just know you want to hurt him and he did nothing to hurt you."

Sorin was beginning to have a hint of guilt. "You died a long- long -long time ago, so why do you think I want to hurt anyone?" Sarah moved around the room, the ethereal light following her every move. "You helped to hurt Miss Winters. She is very nice and you hurt her." Sorin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had been a hired killer and usually did not allow himself time to feel or think of anything other than his assignment.

"No I did not hurt Miss Winters. We needed to take her back to her home country where she belongs. She is not really Miss Winters; she is really the Princess Elizabeta Balnar. The wife of our Prince Vlad." Sarah sighed and shook her head. "No, she is really Miss Winters, that evil lady Angelique wants you all to believe she is Elizabetha, but she is not." Sorin frowned then stood up and moved to turn on a light. "Why do you say she is not Elizabeta? What does Angelique have to do with this?" He turned from switching on the light and found the room empty. The child's words had given him pause for thought.

The night was going to be a long one and he was now on pins and needles as he waited for one of two phone calls. Feeling restless he moved to stand on the front porch with the door open. The night air was brisk and the hint of snow held to each gust of wind as he stood with hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. He could not stop thinking about how he looked to an innocent young girl that did not live much past her prepubescent life. He found it sad she died so young and thought about what kind of life she could have had. A life she had been denied by a vengeful witch.

The night was bringing him nothing but melancholy as he stood on that front porch, listening to the surf and the perpetual rolling of waves washing themselves upon the beach. Leaning into the porch post he thought about his life to this point.

He was thinking of how his life had changed since becoming Vlad's fix it man. He had enjoyed being the type of person that worked behind the scene to accomplish things for a truly evil man. He even allowed himself the indulgence of thinking he had turned as evil as his boss. These thoughts were tumbling through his mind and what was most disturbing was it was getting to him. Feeling frustrated he decided a nice quick walk to the beach would clear his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Barnabas bid George, Julia, and Stokes a good night and went to the drawing room. Sitting down in one of the wingback chairs. He was thinking about how lonely the house felt without Vicki. From the corner of the room a figure appeared, she was beautiful, her eyes glowed with an intensity and familiarity which made Barnabas realize what she was.

Standing from the chair he shouted, "NO!" She moved forward capturing his gaze and holding him, then lunging forward she attacked him, biting him on his neck. He did not struggle he let her bite him and he waited. Then it happened, she broke from him grabbing her throat she backed away and screamed. It was a terrifying dream of pain, fear and finally the last note of her scream was desperation. Barnabas watched as she began to age before his very eyes.

Her hair began to turn white, her face to form wrinkles and her eyes to sink into her head. She looked down at her hands and screamed again as they began to wrinkle, then dry up. The screams brought George, Julia and Professor Stokes out of their rooms rushing to the top of the stairs where they all stood in shock as they saw Barnabas collapse to the floor with his throat bleeding and a woman aging rapidly in front of them. Julia was the first to react, rushing down the stairs to Barnabas side, bending down to help him stand and move him to the drawing room to a chair.

Then turning to watch as what once must have been a very beautiful woman was turning to a skeleton, falling to pieces on the floor then to dust as the decay continued to follow through its natural course. George Patterson was shocked, repulsed and then dumbfounded. Elliott moved slowly down the stairs pausing for a moment next to George as they looked at the dust pile and clothing in front of the doorway. Professor Stokes made to join his wife at Barnabas' side. "Barnabas will you be all right?" Stokes looked at his throat with concern.

"The wounds will heal and I am sure he lost some blood at least we know that the amount he lost had the desired affect on the minion sent by Tepes." Julia was matter of fact as she moved to her doctor's bag and pulled out some bandages, and alcohol. "I need to give him a shot of penicillin to ward off any infection she may have given him, otherwise he should be fine." George shook his head. "I would never have believed this was possible until now. These mythical creatures do exist and they mean harm." Professor Stokes nodded, "I am sure it's hard to comprehend but yes in deed they do exist."

Barnabas struggled to sit up; he was so weak and now concerned that he felt the same way he did when he was a creature of the night. "Julia, I need another shot. You have to give me another shot." Julia looked at Professor Stokes then to Barnabas, "Yes, I know Barnabas. I will give you a shot of penicillin." Barnabas grabbed her hand as she cleaned his wound, "No, I need one of the treatment shots." George looked to Barnabas then to Stokes, "What is he talking about? What treatment shot?"

Julia stood and moved back to her bag, "I was treating Barnabas for a rare blood disease and this must have triggered a return of the problem after we had come so far to get it in remission." George showed his concern over this news. "Will he be all right?" Julia nodded as she pulled a vial and needle out and filled the syringe with the solution. "He will be just fine." She moved to roll up his sleeve and injected him. Barnabas leaned back and let his head roll to the side giving the appearance that he had passed out. George was upset as he moved to sit next to Barnabas. "He needs to rest, perhaps you gentlemen can help him to his room to put him to bed."

"What is going on?" Quentin moved into the room and then saw Barnabas and rushed to his side. "What the hell happened to Barnabas?" Stokes looked to George, "Perhaps we can get Willie to help us get him up to his bed." George nodded stood to move and find Willie. "Barnabas was attacked by one of Tepes minions. He is suffering the side affects from her bite." Quentin knelt beside his cousin. "We will get you through this buddy, Julia is the best and you know she can help." He patted his shoulder and stood as Willie and George entered the room.

Together the two men helped Barnabas to stand and he weakly leaned against them. "Thank you both" His voice soft and measured as he let them help him to the stairs. Stokes turned to Quentin and spoke confidentially, "The first strike has been made, they have Vicki and they sent someone to attack Barnabas. We must make our next move. We need to wait for Barnabas to get some of his strength back. Then we travel to Romania." Quentin moved to lean against the fireplace mantle; resting his arm on top. "So, we get ready to brave the lion in his den." Quentin spoke more as a statement than a question. Stokes nodded then moved to sit in the chair Barnabas vacated.

"In the upstairs bedroom of the maids quarters you will find a young lady that speaks no English and was left behind to let us know that Tepes had taken Vicki. That I believe was the foundation to this assault. It is my thought that Tepes wishes his revenge to be complete by bringing Barnabas to watch him with Vicki so there will never be any doubt that she belongs to him. Thus sealing his revenge against Barnabas, with us in tow, he can then do whatever he wishes with us." Quentin frowned, paced to the front window and watched the falling snow. "What do you think his ultimate plan involving us will be?"

Professor Stoke being Professor Stokes spoke matter of fact manner, "My opinion is he will convert Vicki to being an strigoi like him and the rest of the family members into the same, for us I imagine it will be death or something similar or as equally disgusting." Quentin being as droll sighed, "So, he will in fact destroy almost all of the family in one fell swoop. Something I am not inclined to see happen." Stokes stood and moved to pour himself some sherry, sipped it let out a satisfied sigh, turned to Quentin and smiled, "Nor am I dear boy. It is my intention to throw the proverbial monkey wrench into his plan and come out alive and unscathed for all of us."

Julia appeared in the doorway, "Barnabas is asking for you both upstairs." Quentin, Professor Stokes, Julia moved into the bedroom looking at a pale, weak, and appearing defeated Barnabas. "Please come in, there are some things I wish to discuss with all of you." He looked to George sitting in the corner. "That includes George too, he is going to be family. He needs to understand and know what is about to happen. Julia's treatment has failed. The bite from the female vampire put some very deadly toxins in my system. They are working against what Julia was able to abate."

Quentin stepped forward, "So, what does this mean?" He had a true concerned look on his face as he watched the pain wrack the body of his relative. Julia stepped forward with an injection, "I am trying to slow the transition process. I am going to see if I can change the formula to effect the results to retard the toxin we may have a chance to reverse the effect and bring about a more normal balance."

Barnabas smiled at Julia and shook is head. "Julia, we both know that the impossible happened when you reversed me the last time. My life was complete when I married Vicki and we lived here for our short time together. But you know and I know it will be too late to try something new before we go to Romania."

Quentin sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Barnabas, "Then when you travel to Romania you will be. . . " Barnabas sighed and looked at George as he said it, "I will be as I was a vampire." George Patterson stood up, shock and dismay written over his features. "Are you telling me that all those months ago, it was you that attacking those women?" Barnabas looked down at his hand his shame complete. Julia, Stokes, and Quentin stood in front of Barnabas in a protective formation. "He was not in control of his life at that time Sheriff. You don't understand what happened to bring this about." George paced back and forth trying to work through what he was hearing.

Quentin moved to George's side and hooked a arm through his, "George please come with me, there are some things you need to know about this situation that may change your mind about a lot of things, one of which is if you wish to be a member of this family and where all the ghosts are hidden."

Julia and Stokes nodded to George as he was led from the room. Quentin took him to Josette's room. "I guess the best place to start is here with the woman that was the first victim of Angelique Buchard." George looked up at the portrait and watched as it glowed, then the ghostly figure of a woman appeared to walk down from the portrait and she stood in front of Sheriff Patterson.

"Sheriff, Barnabas suffered the most by the evil witch Angelique Buchard, he was turned into something so vile he would rather die than harm another. He had no choice. Because he loved me Angelique cursed him to not being able to love or be loved and that all his family to die."

From the corner a small girl dressed in period clothing stepped forward. "Because of Angelique, I died of pneumonia, my mother took her own life, my Uncle Jeremiah was killed in a duel over Josette." George was feeling overwhelmed, he was in a room with two ghosts. "I took my own life because of what Angelique did to Barnabas. He loved me so much he wanted me to join him in his new life. I considered it but when Angelique showed me images of what I might become, I could not consider such a life to be with my beloved, so I jumped from widows hill."

Stokes entered the room, "And the woman very nearly succeeded in destroying the entire Collins family. She even made it look like Vicki was the witch doing the evil in Collinwood and it eventually caused her to be arrested, tried, and hanged as a witch."

George shook his head. "Wait a minute, how is that possible?" Stokes moved to look at the portrait of Josette as Josette and Sarah disappeared from the room. "One night sometime ago, a séance was held at Collinwood, during that séance, Vicki was transported back in time to the year 1795, where she exchanged places with one Phyllis Wick."

"Although Vicki lived a full life for several months in the year 1795, it was just a matter of minutes in our time. When Vicki was sent to the gallows and hanged, at the precise moment the ladder was removed from her feet, and she began to fall, she exchanged places with Miss Wicke again and Miss Wicke was the one hanged."

Julia walked into the room "It was devastating to Vicki, she had only partial memories and nightmares of that time. It is a wonder she was able to deal with the trauma she suffered during that time."

"With months of counseling and some manipulation and hypnosis, she only remembers part of what happened during that time. The fact remained that the one thing that was a constant for her was Barnabas Collins."

"You see the Barnabas she met in 1795 is the same man she married in 1967." George was having problems processing all of this astounding information being told to him and he sat dumbfounded on the settee. "So, I am to believe Barnabas is the same one that is in the portrait in the foyer of Collinwood?"

Professor Stokes nodded, "He is in deed one and the same. However, Sheriff what you must remember is he is also the same man that loves your daughter. He also is the one man that protected your daughter in 1795. He is a victim of Angelique as much as any who felt her wrath."

"Because he choose to reject Angelique's love and could not find it in his heart to love her, she tried to destroy his family and killed the one woman he loved more than life itself. She condemned him to have no rest, to never be loved or to love. He broke that curse marrying Vicki. He found love again and his humanity."

George sighed and hung his head. "I don't know what to do or think. I need time to digest this information. Will you all excuse me? I just need some time to think." George stood and moved out of Josette's room.

Quentin looked to his companions, "I hope he considers everything we have told him and hope he makes the right decision. " Stokes nodded then looked to Julia, "How is Barnabas?" Julia sighed and shook her head, "He will go through the metamorphism tonight, we have to prepare a coffin for him, our arrangements for the trip to Romania will need to be modified to accommodate his needs. I don't know Elliott, I think I can get it back under control but I need time to adjust the serum. However, if we need to get on a plane the first thing tomorrow, I won't have enough time."

Elliott tapped his monocle against his chin, his eyes fixed on a spot near the ceiling. "Do you have the notes you made from this last control batch?" She nodded, moved to the hallway going to her room, Elliott, Quentin followed behind her as she opened her bag and pulled out her notebook, she handed it to Elliott.

Taking the notebook, Elliott thumbed through the notes until he came to one page. "Julia my dear, what if you were to dilute this portion and increase the element of this portion? Would it not give him enough time before he changed back completely?"

Julia took the notebook and studied the formula, smiling she nodded, "Yes, it just might work. It would give us enough time to possibly get to Romania then to allow me a chance to make some adjustments. My concerns were over the saturation of his blood with the original formula as a protection against the possibility of an attack." Quentin thought a moment, "What about a blood transfusion? We would have time to transfuse him and possibility clean the blood of some of the toxin?"

Julia for the first time looked excited and hopeful, "If we can get him to the hospital, I think we could separate his platelets and possibly give me a more pure form of the toxin and what might be used to counter the affects." Quentin moved to the doorway, "Then what are we waiting for? Want me to call an ambulance?"

Stokes smiled at his wife, "Julia, you take care of this while I put in place of what we will need for our trip. This is one time, that time is not on our side." He bent to place a light chaste kiss on her lips. "Quentin, take care of my beautiful bride, I will join you later. I need to check on our houseguest, make sure she is comfortable, and then will join you at the hospital. In your lab my dear?" She smiled and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Vicki felt sick; she thought she was about to throw up. Pressing her hand to her forehead she rolled over suppressing a moan. Slowly she sat up and discovered she was in a huge bedroom with a roaring fire in a large fireplace. Stumbling from her bed, she looked down seeing she was dressed in a pale blue nightgown. Rushing towards a room she hoped was a bathroom, she made it to the toilet to dry heave into the septic bowl. She hung her head waiting for the next wave to hit, and it did sending her once again heaving into the bowl. Moaning she pressed her head to the cool porcelain then felt caring hands lift her and bath the back of her neck with a cool cloth, "Easy darling, you are going to be all right. It's the nasty drug they gave you to get you into the country."

Vicki knew that voice relishing in its sound she rested her head against the comforting arms that held her. "Mother, are you all right? Carolyn? Maggie?" She tried to lift her head and once again felt her stomach lurch and she hugged the toilet bowl. "We are all fine my poor little dear. Carolyn and Maggie are in your bedroom waiting for us to come in. We will go see them once you are feeling better."

Vicki pushed herself up and staggered to the sink, washing her face, she rinsed her mouth. "So I take it we are in Romania?" She looked up at her mother in the mirror and saw her concern written over her features. "Yes, we are guests of Vlad Tepes." Vicki used the plush towel to dry her face then turned to properly look at her mother.

Liz opened her arms and Vicki rushed to hug her. "Oh Mother I am so sorry this has happened. I would never have put you, Carolyn, or Maggie in any danger. The last time it was just me he wanted. I have no idea of what he plans by bringing you all here." Liz held her daughter and comforted her with soft soothing tones, "Darling, we will find a way out of this together. Remember darling you and I are one hundred percent Collins and we endure. Now are you ready to see your sister and your friend?" Vicki felt the burn of tears as she pulled away from her mother, wiped them from her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I am I have missed them very much."

Vicki with her arm wrapped around her mother's waist and her mother with her arm wrapped around her waist moved back into the bedroom. Standing by the fireplace was Carolyn and Maggie. Vicki broke free and moved to hug Carolyn and Maggie, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks.

"Carolyn! Maggie! You both are not hurt!" They laughed and returned her hug, wanting to ask a thousand questions and enjoy what little time they could have together the four women moved to sit by the fireplace. Carolyn holding tight to Vicki began to give her an accounting of what had happened to them up to how they were now stuck in this castle due to the heavy snowfall with a detestable woman named Angelique. Vicki pulled away from her looking into her eyes. "Did you say Angelique is here? What does she look like?"

"Blond, blue eyes, haughty high brow and would you believe she claims to be Barnabas wife!" Carolyn laughed uncomfortably at the thought. Vicki stood and paced to the window overlooking the Burgos Pass below. She felt her world collapsing around her.

"Then it is true, she is here and claiming to be Barnabas wife." She just repeated what Carolyn had said, which brought Carolyn and Maggie to her side. "Vicki, not your Barnabas. She is claiming to be the ancestor of your Barnabas' wife. Which don't ask me how she can make a claim like that, she would have to be nearly 200 years old and she does not look a day over 25." Vicki turned to Carolyn; "She is claiming to be his wife because she is his wife, the one that he killed almost 200 years ago, however she cannot die because she is a witch."

Carolyn hugged her sister, "Darling you are suffering from jet lag. You need to lie back down and rest until we are put through our paces for supper. They make us dress in these gowns and sit in a large dining room in the company of that insufferable woman her brother and Vlad talking endlessly about the arrival of his bride." Liz chastised her daughter, "Carolyn, have you forgotten? Vicki is his bride and now she is here. Which means he plans to go forward with whatever plans he has been making."

A rapid knock on the door brought all four women to turn and watch the door expectantly, "Come." Vicki said with authority she did not feel. A small dark haired maid entered the room curtsied and said softly, "My lord Radu wishes an audience with the Princess." Vicki moved to put on her housecoat then turned smoothing back her hair she nodded, "He may enter."

Radu not waiting for the maid pushed into the room and bowed formally to the women in the room. "My Lady Margaret, my lady Carolyn, My Lady Elizabeth, if you would be so kind as to allow me a moment alone with the Princess." Carolyn, Liz, and Maggie formed a protective line in front of Vicki. "And you are?" Radu smiled, he knew he looked imposing in his uniform that is why he wore it for his first introduction. He gave the all-knowing look to Vicki.

Vicki stepped between Liz and Carolyn facing Radu. Then Vicki cinched the housecoat looked to Radu and spoke with only a mild quiver in her voice. "It's all right I will join you in the hallway.' Radu smiled then bowed extending his hand to the open door. Vicki moved past him into the wide expanse of the hallway.

Radu pulled the door closed and locked it. Then moving to her side he extended his arm and she lightly laid her fingertips on his forearm. "I see you weathered your trip well enough." Vicki was silent as they walked down the hallway. "No ill effects?" He inquired trying to illicit a response. "Yes, I was ill. Now may I ask what you want from me?" He stopped and turned to face her. "To see that you are well and comfortable in your new quarters. To go over a few home rules while you are in the winter castle." Vicki crossed her arms over her chest and waited looking down to avoid his gaze.

"While here, you will keep to your rooms during the daylight hours, if you wish to leave the castle, you will be accompanied by me. If you wish to visit your mother when she is away, I will accompany you. When you are not with the Prince, you will be in your room or in my company. Is that understood?" Vicki did not reply immediately, which made Radu reach out and cup her chin raising it so he could look directly into her gaze. "Do you understand?" Vicki nodded turning to head back to her room. "I am tired, I understand we will be dining in the great dining room tonight."

Radu joined her at the door, opened it and stepped aside to let her in. "Yes, Prince Vlad will come for you and escort you to dinner, and as for Lady Margaret I shall be her escort." Vicki paused and looked at him with curiosity, "Lady Margaret?" Maggie stepped forward, "Yes, that would be my new name here."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "I see, well Lady Margaret, this is Radu, my jailer and apparently your escort." Maggie looked at Radu and felt a shiver run up her spine. "Charmed I am sure." Maggie spoke softly as she turned to move to the fireplace to warm the chill from her body. Radu smiled then turned to Vicki, "Until later my dear Princess, rest well you will need it to get through the dinner party tonight. I fear you will be facing an old enemy at the dining room table." He bowed and left the room, securing the door behind him.

Vicki gave a low growl and then moved to fling herself across the bed, "I detest that man with every fiber of my being. He is odious and makes my skin crawl."

Carolyn moved to her sister's side plopped down on the bed and began to rub her back. "He did not seem so bad. I kind of thought he was cute." Vicki turned to look at Carolyn. "This place had gotten to you. That man was the reason I ended up in the hospital on Thanksgiving. He has been tormenting me since each one of you disappeared. He also has a habit of taking liberties."

Carolyn looked at Vicki, "Such as?" Vicki rolled to her back and stared at the canopy. "He steals kisses." Carolyn laughed, "Is that all? I thought he was trying to seduce you. " Vicki was aghast, "Carolyn!" Which caused Carolyn to erupt in laughter, "Oh my goodness Vicki, you should see your face!"

Liz moved to sit on the bed with her daughters, "Now Carolyn don't tease your sister. We all need to discuss this situation and how we are going to extricate ourselves from it. Maggie, come join us." Vicki closed her eyes, she was tired and not from the drugs she had been given. She was feeling adrift in a sea of insanity. Her whole life was spinning out of control and she missed Barnabas. Closing her eyes she let the others talk as she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally, it was quiet so quiet she just gave in to her exhaustion.

Maggie and Carolyn looked at Liz, "I guess we need to let her sleep, she is going to have a lot on her plate tonight." Liz went to the door and knocked, the door opened and the maid from earlier curtsied to her, "We are ready to go back to our rooms." She nodded and waited for them to join her in the hallway.

Carolyn then noted Radu was posted outside Vicki's door. He smiled at her and gave her a mocking bow as she moved down the hallway. "I guess I can see what Vicki means. He is cute but creepy." Maggie glanced over her shoulder to look at Radu. "He is kind of evil looking. He gives me the creeps when I look into his eyes. I feel like he is undressing us with his eyes and we are more like a steak dinner to him."

Carolyn broke into laughter, "Maggie, that is silly, come on lets go rest before we have to avail ourselves to the night of living hell that is dinner." Maggie hooked her arm through Carolyn's; glancing back at Radu, he gave a smirk and winked at her. "Creepy is an understatement. I think he is mocking all of us and views us as beneath him." Maggie heard him chuckle at her statement. "Oh my God he can hear us all the way down here, what the hell is he?" Carolyn looked at Maggie, "Supernatural I am sure like everyone else in this place is."

Vicki heard a light knock at the door and called, "Come." The door opened and her handmaid stepped aside as Vlad moved into the room. "Ahh my darling Elizabeta! You look radiant my dear. I am so glad you have returned to me." Vicki sighed and turned her back on him. "I suppose it would do no good to remind you I am not Elizabeta and I now belong to another man."

Vlad chuckled, "Your sense of humor gives me such joy my dear, come sit by the fire and let's talk for a moment." He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the fireside chair. "Now, as for your marriage to Collins, that has been annulled and to help you adjust to your new life I have planned a wedding for us." Vicki felt her whole body tense up with anger, "Annulled my marriage to Barnabas? How dare you! Why would you even think you had a right to do that?" Vlad let her have her tantrum, "Because he is already married and it would be illegal for you to be married to him. And it would be impossible for us to legally wed."

Vicki stood and began to furiously pace back and forth, "If you think for one moment that I would accept Angelique Buchard as the current Mrs. Collins, you can rethink that thought." Vlad watched her pace and build herself into a heated snit. "Now, now my dear, it is irrelevant whether or not you think you have a legitimist claim to Barnabas Collins as his wife. You will become the Princess Elizabeta of Wallachia and be my wife, when I claim title to King, then you will be a Queen. So, calm yourself and let us adjourn to dinner. Your mother and sister are waiting for us downstairs. Now come."

He cupped his fingers waving her to him. "Come, come, my dear." Vicki was still holding onto her anger. Moving to lay her fingers on his arm she let him lead her to the door and into the hallway. "I may become your wife Vlad Tepes, it does not mean I will be your wife in anything other than name only." She had clenched her teeth as she spoke to him.

He lowered his own voice and the tone was more than threatening, "My dear Elizabeta, when you become my wife by marriage you and I will become husband and wife and when you have accepted the fact you belong to me, I will then make you my wife for an eternity. Make no mistake I lost you so many years ago and now, I have found you again, I will not let you go."

Vicki moved laboriously in her heavy gown of gold brocade. "You think you own me, and I assure you no one person can own another person." Vlad was finding her denial tedious as they moved to the grand staircase. "My dear you can deny my claim all you want, the fact remains that you were my wife and you have returned to me. You are in my country under my rule and dictates, so I will hear nothing else of this nattering about not being mine. Now we are joining your family for dinner, the least you can do is be cordial."

When Vicki entered the dining room she had kept her eyes averted to her surroundings noting the ornate pattern on the runner and then the terrazzo flooring to the very rare and very old area carpet where a dinning room table sat with more chairs than she cared to count. With her chin tucked and her attention on the floor she became faintly aware that a chair was pulled out for her to sit, raising her gaze, she saw Angelique and froze.

The look Angelique gave her was chilling and Vicki was only momentarily frozen to her spot when she turned and rushed from the room. Vlad glanced up to see a self-satisfied smile on Angelique's lips and he glared at her. "I will not tolerate any disrespect to my future wife. If I see you being unkind to her again, Witch, I will send you back to your master in less than perfect condition, do I make myself understood?" Angelique had enough grace to swallow hard and lower her gaze. "As you wish my lord Tepes, I apologize if I have unduly upset her highness."

Liz stood from her chair, "If you will excuse me, I will go and make sure she is well." Vlad stayed her movement from the room. "No, you all stay and enjoy your dinner. I will deal with my wife." Vlad turned to leave the paused, "Nicholas, I suggest you muzzle your sister, the next time she upsets my wife, she will feel the justice of Romania under my rule."

His words were deliberately enunciated to make his ire known. Rudolph stood to reseat Liz then turned to the guests at the table. "Alexdru, tell the maids to serve dinner." He spoke to the domo at the kitchen door who bowed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Vicki rushed up the stairs and tripped over her long gown, falling to her knees she began to cry, deep sobs of anguish and frustration. From the shadows Radu appeared, having seen her exit, he had quietly rose from the table next to Maggie and made haste to a side door heading to the upper hallway. There he waited, when she appeared to fall he moved forward and swept her up in his arms and carried her back to her room.

Moving to put her in a chair in front of the fireplace he waited for Vlad to appear. As Vlad made his appearance, Radu quietly disappeared into the shadows leaving the Prince with Vicki. "Perhaps it was too soon after your arrival to expect you to join us in the dinning hall. I will send your maid to you and have her prepare you for bed." Vicki kept her eyes averted watching the flames in the fireplace. "Thank you. I just could not face that woman again. She did after all try to have me hanged as a witch."

Vlad stooped by her side, taking her hand into his cold one, he kissed her fingertips. "Elizabeta, it is hard now but given time, you will come to accept me. There was never a love as deep as the love we shared. I would defend you to my dying day, and I will never let the likes of that witch upset you again. Now, you rest." He kissed her forehead; lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips then rose and left the room. A tall lean blond woman wearing her hair in a strict bun entered the room. "Madam wishes to retire?" Vicki nodded then looked to the window, standing she moved to stand and watch the snow fall and pile up. Feeling confident hands on her back lacings she waited as the maid unlaced her dress and helped her to take it off.

Vicki moved to her bed where her gown of white silk laid. "I can dress myself for bed." The maid shook her head, and moved to remove the undergarments Vicki wore, then held the gown over her head, putting her arms up, Vicki felt the silk gown slide over her body. The maid then guided her to the vanity, and with care, took the pearl and diamond accents from her hair. Vicki lifted her brush and began to brush her hair. Again, as if the simple task of brushing her hair was beneath her, the maid took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair. "Your majesty, it is my duty to see to your needs. To fail to do so would result in me being punished. I am sure you would not wish that."

Vicki sighed, "No of course not, it is that I have never had anyone do this for me before. In the United States I am very capable of combing my own hair." The handmaid smiled, "But madam, you are no longer in the Americas., You are now in Romania. So please let me do my job." Vicki curbed her desire to let out an exasperated sigh;, put her elbow on the vanity and cupped her chin in her palm. "You speak English well. Where were you taught?"

The maid smiled, "My mother was English and my father was a Professor at the English University." Vicki smiled at the girl's reflection. "What is your name?" She continued to brush Vicki's hair using extreme care with each stroke, "My name is Marta. I am your evening handmaid, Valeria will be your morning maid." She finished brushing Vicki's hair, "If madam has no further need of me this eve, I will bid you good night."

Vicki nodded and moved to her bathroom, where she brushed her teeth, she was tired, she was more than tired she was exhausted and she missed her husband. Turning off the light to her bathroom, she moved to her bed and was stopped in her tracks by Radu's voice coming from the shadows. "You should not have allowed the witch to upset you. She is here at Vlad's request and if you wanted her beheaded she would be."

Vicki moved to the fireplace and sat. "I do not wish to have anyone beheaded Radu. I just did not want to see her sitting there with a smug smile lording her status over me. I have no fond memories of that woman, she nearly had me hanged for witchcraft and she was responsible for killing Sarah, Naomi, and had poor Barnabas attacked." He moved to lean against the fireplace mantle. "And yet you do not wish to have her beheaded. Your virtue is above reproach highness."

Vicki pleated the belt of her robe. "I am tired Radu, so if you will excuse me, I am going to retire." He smile, "Do you wish me to tuck you in?" She stood and shot him a dangerous glance. "No, I do not require your services. Good night Radu." He watched her go to the bed and pull back coverlet, she stood turning to see if he had left and noted he was now sitting in the chair she vacated.

"I said you may leave." He chuckled, "I am your guard, you are in danger as long as the witch is here, my orders are to protect you." Vicki huffed then took her housecoat off and hurried under the blankets. Turning her back on him, she punched her pillow and closed her eyes.

Shifting she punched her pillow again. Radu chuckled, "Do you need something to help you sleep?" Vicki muttered, "Only my husband." Radu offered, "Shall I go get Vlad?" Sitting up to protest she realized he was just teasing with her. "No, wrong husband." Lying back down she closed her eyes and tried to think of Barnabas and their last night together. She began to relax and mentally she called out to him, '_**Barnabas I love you, please help me!'**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

From across the ocean Barnabas could feel Vicki's presence. What was more astounding was he could have sworn she had just called out to him for help. The toxins in his system were at war and he was ill from fighting the battle to remain human, the solace he received was in knowing that his wife was holding him in her thoughts and needed him. A stronger resolve filled him to fight so he could be reunited with her. Closing his eyes he mentally called back. "_**I am coming Vicki, know how much I love you.**_"

Vicki sat up with a startled gasp and peered around the room. She heard him, she knew she had heard him call out to her of the love he had for her and he was coming. "Princess is there a problem are you well?" Radu stood by her bed and she had to admit he did appear to be concerned for her well being

"It was just a dream that startled me awake." She wanted him away from her and from her bed. Rolling over on her side she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Radu studied her as she lay on her side and found her to be unsettled. Going to get a chair, he pulled it to her bedside making him comfortable; he appeared to doze off . Vicki half turned in bed to see his still form by her bedside and she was flustered. Mumbling to herself she rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Radu smiled as he listened to her mumbles then leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a lot to think about. He owed everything to the Prince including his life. Prince Vlad had offered him Lady Margaret as his, somehow that did not seem enough. It was not because she was anything other than an attractive female human, it simply was because she was just too human, and she had no passion or flair to sustain him for an eternity. What he wanted for an eternity was someone like Victoria. Her sister was too annoying with her whining and demanding ways.

Vlad was the lucky one, because he had her. Radu looked upon her sleeping form and found that he wanted her, needing someone like her in his life. To take her would violate all he had lived for over the past years obeying absolutely Vlad Tepes his Prince, the man he had pledge his allegiance and life for and no other. Now the temptress that lay in this bed was going to cause him to break that bond. He shook his head and stood up moving away from her bed. No, he would not give into his baser needs; he would protect her for his Prince.

He turned and looked back at her as she slept. She was so very lovely and what was more she was not for him. This twisted his gut and he slumped down in a chair near the fireplace. Daylight would come soon and he would need to find a dark place to be while keeping her locked in this room until she was needed again. Rising he stretched and turned one last time, moved to her bedside and gently brushed her hair from her face. He sighed lowered himself to place a light kiss on her forehead and turned leaving the room locking the door behind him.

When daylight broke, Vicki was awaken by a soft knock on her door, "Come." The door opened and the maid that must have been Valeria entered the room. "Madam, your wedding gown arrived." She carried the heavy plastic bag into the room and hung it on the armoire door. Unzipping the bag, she revealed a lovely concoction of chiffon and organza. It was a gown befitting any royal bride. The problem was Vicki did not much feel like a royal bride. "Oh Madam, it is so beautiful. You will make a lovely bride one to be envied by all." Vicki slid the blankets back and slipped from the bed. "I suppose. You are Valeria are you not?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Madam. I will bring your breakfast up soon. Will you need me to help you bathe and dress?"

Vicki smiled and shook her head "No to needing help to bathe, to dress am I suppose to wear those long gowns again?" The maid smiled and nodded, "Yes, my lord wishes you to keep with tradition as will all the grand ladies of the manor will be expected to do the same." Vicki sighed and nodded, "Then I will need help with buttons. Valeria curtsied with a smile, "Then I shall return to help you after you have had your breakfast." She hustled from the room. Leaving Vicki to go and bathe.

Valeria returned as Vicki had finished her bath. Entering the room with a huge tray of food, Valeria set the tray on the table. "If you wish to eat, I shall lay out your clothing. Oh and your mother, sister and the Lady Margaret wish to see you when you are ready to receive guests." Vicki sat and uncovered the plates, seeing eggs, bacon, toast, coffee and juice she smiled. "I did not realize how hungry I was until I smelled this wonderful breakfast." Valera nodded, "The castle has one of the finest cooks in the region." Vicki spooned a little bit of sugar into her cup; then she stirred. She glanced over the room and watched Valeria as she lay out all the clothing she would need for the day.

"Valeria, will I be allowed to visit with my mother in her room or will she be allowed to come to my room?" Valeria looked confused, "Madam has the run of the castle today. If you wish to go into the town you will be allowed under security of the castle guard. I would not recommend leaving the castle today. The snow has been falling for several hours so most roads are impassable. It will take the road crews several days to get the roads cleared and that is only after the snow stops falling."

Vicki finished her meal then went to brush her teeth. "Then by all means after I am dressed take me to my mother and perhaps we can stroll the castle so I can become more familiar with my surroundings." Valeria looked pleased curtsied and waited for her to come out so she could help her dress. Both women made quick work of getting her in the heavy satin dress of white and red. Dressing her hair in plates with pearl accents, Valeria stood back to tell Vicki how lovely she looked.

Vicki smiled at her maid and waited for her to take her to her mother's room. Moving down the hallway following Valeria she stopped and knocked lightly on her mother's door. "Enter." Valeria opened the door for Vicki and left her with her mother. Vicki entered the room and rushed to her mother embracing her. "Oh Mother I am so happy to see you this morning. Is Carolyn up?" Liz smiled and kissed her forehead, "No darling she is still sleeping, Maggie is up and dressed, we had breakfast together that is when we learned that you were up having your breakfast." Vicki moved to sit on the stool at her mother's feet. "I was so upset last night I fear I may have caused some distress during dinner and upset everyone."

Liz waved her hand and smiled, "The only one other than you that was upset was Angelique. Vlad threatened to have her beheaded or impaled. She found herself with a headache and retired early so we were not subjected to her presence. I think she thought she would make a deal with a different kind of a devil and found she has only sealed her own fate for something quiet different than she expected."

Both women looked at each other knowingly and chuckled. "Then perhaps we will not have to deal or see her any more." Vicki said as she rose and moved to look out the window. "I discovered we would be able to leave the castle. The problem is there is so much snow that the roads are not passable. So, I suppose we bide our time until we can get you, Carolyn, and Maggie out of here and back to Collinwood."

Liz sighed leaned forward and hugged her daughter, "We all are going to get out of here Vicki not just some of us, but all of us. Now, today I plan to spend my day enjoying the company of my daughters and their dear friend." Vicki hugged her mother, "Then perhaps we can enjoy roaming around the castle. I have been given permission to explore the castle." Liz nodded, that is how we will plan our escape from this place, by becoming acquainted with our surroundings. Then if we can lull them into a false sense of security, we might be able to escape before this goes too far and we are made into the same creatures we are being forced to socialize."

Vicki took her mother's hands in hers. "Mother, you must promise me something. If it comes down to you, Carolyn and Maggie getting away from here without me, then I want you to promise me you won't hold back and you will go. If you promise me that, then I promise I will do everything in my power to get back home to you."

Liz shook her head. "Darling how could you ask me to leave you behind? I just got you back how can I leave you?" Vicki leaned forward and put her head in her mother's lap. "Because I would die if I thought you were hurt in any way because of me. You are here because of me. I have just found you mother I certainly do not plan to just give up. I will fight to get back to you, I cannot fight if you are here and under threat of being hurt, so you must promise me that you will do as I ask."

Liz brushed her fingers over Vicki's hair. "I promise." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. A soft knock on the door and the door opened to admit Maggie. Maggie moved into the room. She like Vicki and Liz wore 15th century satin and velvet dress, Maggie was dressed in green, Vicki was dressed in blue and gold and Liz wore a burgundy color that accented her complexion and hair. The women sat around the fireplace and spoke mostly of what had been going on since they were all together back at Collinwood. As the day grew into mid morning Carolyn finally put in an appearance.

Vicki noted she wore a scarf around her throat and she shuddered to think Petru was feeding her from. Like the other women Carolyn was dressed in a 15th century gown of blue similar to Vicki except her accents were black instead of gold. When word came that lunch would be served in the minor dining room, they moved down the hallway to the dinning room on the first floor.

It was there that Nicholas Blair met them. With an effusive bow he smiled his weasel lke smile and seated each woman offering the apologies of his sister for being unable to attend lunch due to a horrific headache.

Though nothing was said, it was implied that everyone present was glad that she would not be in the room, and they allowed Nicholas to lavish them with insincere compliments dressed behind polite smiles and nods. As the lunch progressed, Nicholas could not help but further his own agenda by bringing up the upcoming wedding.

"So, my dear, are you excited about your impending nuptials to Prince Vlad?" He sipped his wine and watched Vicki's reaction over the top of his glass. "What do you think Mr. Blair?" She was equally as glib as she sipped her own wine. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this wedding upset her. He nodded, "I would say you are very excited. I understand it is to be soon before Christmas."

Vicki nodded, "That is my own understanding. I personally don't understand why it has not already happened." She could not hide the bite of sarcasm she felt as she set her glass with deliberate ease on the table's surface. "Well I believe it has to do with some out of town guests that have not arrived. I do believe that once they are here, the ceremony will no longer be held off." Vicki quirked a brow and nodded slowly, "These out of town guests do you know who they are?"

He smiled and nodded, "Of course I do. They are your family. My sister's husband Barnabas Collins, a Professor Stokes, and his wife Julia Stokes, and I believe your cousin. Quentin Collins." Carolyn choked on her wine causing Maggie to rise and pat her on her back. "Carolyn will you be all right?" Carolyn coughed a couple of times waving off Maggie. "Yes," she gasped, holding her throat. "I am fine. So, you say it's our family that is arriving?" Nicholas using his charm smiled and nodded as he went to pour himself a cup of tea. "Yes, I guess you are right it would be your family therefore the family of my sister."

Vicki rose and moved to the side table holding the chilled wine and the tea service she moved to stand next to Nicholas. "Yes, I suppose you are right they would be your sister's family too." Vicki poured herself a cup of tea then turned to Nicholas, she had never been good at cat and mouse games but now was the time to implement her own new found knowledge. "So any curse put on my family would then relate to your sister too?"

Nicholas felt his smile freeze. Whoever told him this woman was nothing to worry about was wrong. He quirked an eyebrow, lifted his glass to his lips and looked at her over the top of his glass. She was turning out to be more interesting than he previously thought. "As far as curses go I would assume if a family were cursed it would also extend to their wives or husbands. However, as I do not know much about curses, I am not sure."

Vicki stirred a cube of sugar into her cup, lifting her cup, she looked at Nicholas curiously and spoke so innocently, "Yes, I suppose, it is that I was under the impression some witch had placed a curse on my hus. . . my family and as I have been informed your sister is a witch, therefore, you must be a warlock. Or am I mistaken?" She sipped her coffee and watched him over the cup. He locked gazes with her, again his smile frozen.

"I was not aware that my sister was a witch." Vicki shrugged her shoulders lightly; fixing her own gaze; not backing down she locked her gaze to his. "Well I was under the impression that a curse was placed on the Collins family 200 years ago. So, I guess that same curse would apply to her as well." She lifted her cup and sipped, then smiled sweetly at Nicholas, "But as you say I don't know much about curses either."

She moved away from Nicholas and sat primly on the chair. Nodding to the butler indicating they were ready to be served. The conversation drifted to the mundane such as weather, the snow and how much longer they would be subjected to the conditions that existed outside. Dinner was soon over and the party adjourned to a smaller drawing room. This time, Angelique joined them. Vicki glanced at Angelique then ignored her for the duration of their social time in the drawing room.

As the family members gathered around the fireplace, Angelique strolled to the window to peer out and continue to listen to the conversation. "Did you mean it when you said she would be subject to any curse placed on our family Vicki?" Carolyn watched Angelique's back as she stood as a silent sentinel at the window. "Of course I did Carolyn, just stop and think about it logically, if a curse is placed on a family, then the curse is placed on the family as a whole. Of course it does depend on the type of curse." Carolyn shivered, "Ooh, I find this fascinating. How did you find out about curses?"

Vicki plucked at the fullness of her dress. "I have been reading the books Professor Stokes had brought to the old house. While you were all here I was kind of captive in the old house. Though I find Barnabas fascinating and very entertaining, he has his other interests during the day, I found myself reading a great deal." Angelique could not help but comment, "I am sure he found the daylight or more importantly the sunshine very taxing."

Vicki stood and moved to look her directly in the eye. "Actually we spent a lot of days walking in the garden enjoying the sunshine and on occasions we walked to Window's Hill, where the sun rose for us every morning and we sat on the rock and watched it climb higher in the sky and he told me it was one of the most enjoyable times of his life to share those pre-dawn and dawn moments together on that hill that was so tragic for many."

Angelique did a slow burn; she turned her back on Vicki and watched the snow falling out the window. Vicki leaned into Angelique. In a confidentially soft tone she said, "He especially enjoyed sunrise in our marriage bed. He once told me, he loved how the sun caught the highlights of my hair and streamed across our bodies as we, " Here she blushed, lowered her eyes and smiled, "Well, anyhow I am sure you get the idea."

Angelique turned filled with rage and moved to rake her nails across Vicki's face. Before she could move, Vicki lifted her finger and uttered some words softly, "Ellesrium Impedtrium." She watched with a hint of satisfaction as Angelique was stopped in her tracks. She could not move her hand no matter how hard she struggled she found her whole body was frozen in one spot. Vicki once again leaned into her hovering hand and once again said with confidence and triumph, "How do you like it now Angelique? Now watch."

Vick shrunk back in fear and shouted, "NO! DON"T!" Under her breath she muttered, "Releium expectum" The shout brought Nicholas rushing forward to grab Angelique's hand just as it was released from the spell.

"Sister dear, what are you doing?" He stood between Vicki and Angelique. "Come let me take you to your room before you _**offend,"**_ He accented the word 'offend' "our host." He then turned to Vicki and the others, "I am sorry, it appears my sister is still feeling unwell. YOU, " Again he accented the word and lowered his voice, "You will excuse us. I think she needs to lie down, I fear her headache has retuned." He forcefully pulled Angelique from the room. Vicki back away from Angelique and Nicholas, her eyes locked with triumph onto Angelique's. As Nicholas turned Vicki allowed Angelique to see her knowing smile and then change her expression back to fear.

Vicki turned to a stunned Maggie, and Carolyn, "Excuse me, I am not feeling well myself." She turned and rushed past Nicholas and Angelique to her room, Waiting for her was Marta, and glancing at the clock she noticed it was shift change for the castle staff. "Oh Madam, you are back in your room early. Vicki nodded and assumed a frightened and tearful demeanor. "That lady Angelique tried to scratch me with her nails. I think she was angry with me and then tried to attack me." Marta frowned, "I do not like that woman!" Vicki moved to her bed and lay across it. "She is a very disturbed woman. Oh, Marta, when I first arrived here, there was a trunk with some of my personal things, do you know where it is?"

Marta smiled, "It arrived today while you were at dinner, I was about to go through it and hang up your clothing." Vicki smiled, "Oh, would you mind letting me go through it and lay out my things on the bed? It might go faster if we worked together to unpack." Marta was more than a little happy to let her lay her personal items out on the bed. This would make the task go faster.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Marta looked relieved, going to the door; she ordered the trunk to be brought in. As the servants brought the trunk in, Marta produced the key and unlocked the lid. Lifting the lid, Vicki started taking out some of her clothing. Laying them on the bed. She watched as Marta carried her things into the dressing room. Working quickly, Vicki found the I-pad, as quickly as she could she moved to her desk and opened the drawer placing the I-pad and charger in the drawer, she moved back to the trunk and pulled out her jewel case.

The one spell she had used had given her a sense of empowerment over such a powerful witch. Tucked neatly in the corner of the trunk laid the elements she would need to complete her other spells she would need. Working quickly she took the items and hid them in the corner of her room. A large ornate vase sat decorating the corner so taking care she placed the elements in the vase. Marta came from the dressing room and noted she had not put anything else on the bed, thinking she had grown tired, she moved to the trunk and began taking the clothing and hanging them in her dressing room.

Vicki turned back and smiled, "I am sorry Marta, I seemed to be remiss in helping." Marta smiled at he mistress, "Think nothing of it madam. It is my job to hang up your things. I figured you were tired and still upset over Madam Angelique trying to hurt you. If the master knew this he would be very angry and she could face some serious punishment." Vicki affected a sigh and moved to sit on the chair by her fireplace. "Really? Marta, may I ask a favor of you?" Marta looked at Vicki and with sincerity she moved to her and bent before her. "If it is something I can do, I will be happy to help." Vicki covered her hand and smiled at her, "Miss Angelique, does she have a hair brush? I would like some of her hair and perhaps a kerchief that belongs to her."

Marta looked at her curiously and smiled, "It is not that hard to get something that belongs to her. But may I ask why?" Vicki sighed and looked down at her fingers covering Marta's. I wish to use her hair to put in a locket, the personal item well, I would like to wrap the gift in the kerchief so it will be a surprise when she finds the gift. You see if she is angry with me and wanted to attack me, well giving her this gift might mend things between us." Marta smiled and nodded "Ahh, a peace offering. Yes, I understand." She stood and held up a finger indicating that Vicki should wait just a moment. Marta left the room and then returned pushing a small cart.

From the interior of the upright cart, she lifted up a trashcan and rummaged through the tissues then produced a ball of blond hair. "Madam Angelique cleans her brushes and combs everyday and gives them to us to dispose. We usually burn these items at her request." She handed the ball of hair to Vicki, then from the bag hanging from her cart she produced a small headscarf. "What about a scarf?" She handed the scarf to Vicki and Vicki was elated. "Thank you Marta, you have been very helpful." Vicki tucked the hair into her dress pocket; taking the scarf she smiled and then very carefully folded the scarf into a tight little square.

"When will I be expected for supper?" Vicki moved to the fireside chair folding into its inviting comfort. "Not until 8:00 p.m. Would you wish me to draw you a bath? I know the Prince will expect you down in the grand drawing room around 7:00 p.m. " Vicki glanced at the clock, it was 2:30 so she had a little time. "No that is fine; I will need help to button up my dress. So you might wish to come back around 6:00. I guess I will need my hair dressed." Marta looked at the half full trunk and back to Vicki. "Do you wish me to continue to put up your things?" Vicki shook her head. "That can wait until later when I am downstairs for supper. I think I would like to take a small nap before I have to get ready. I really did not sleep well last eve."

Marta looked truly concerned for her mistress. "Here allow me to turn down your bed." She moved to pull back the covers and came back to unbutton Vicki's dress, laying out a chemise for her to slip on. "Will Madam need me for anything else?" Vicki hugged her, "No, I just need to rest. Thank you for everything Marta, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help." Vicki slipped on the chemise, and then crawled upon the bed, pulling the blankets over her, she lay down and closed her eyes.

As soon as Marta left the room, Vicki moved out of bed and fished out the hair from her dress pocket, and then taking the scarf, she wrapped them together. Moving to the vase, she pulled out the incense and a white candle. Looking around she moved into her bathroom, lighting the candle she put it in the candleholder taking the blue candle out. Carefully, she began to take out all the components she would need. Feeling nervous and excited, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Lighting the incense, she sat and breathed in deeply. Clearing her mind she began to chant, "For good there is good, for evil there is evil, take this and return the evil that had been delivered to the good and return the evil ten-fold. Let the evil feel the evil returned each day evil does not repent." Vicki pulled out the wad of blond hair, "Here I make the offering an offering I make binding the evil back to the evil."

Vicki took a few strands of Angelique's hair and held them over the fire, watching the fire catch the hair. Catching the tiny flecks of ashes in her palm, she closed her hand over the ashes and continued to chant, "For all the evil, return the evil this one has visited upon others, let her feel the pain she has caused others. Let any evil she continues to visit upon anyone be visited upon her and bind her evil to her." Clinching her hand so the pressure was more pronounced by turning her knuckles white. "So let it be." She opened her hands and saw there were tiny flecks of blood, she looked curiously as her hand and saw no open wound. Moving to the sink she washed her hands.

In Angelique's bedroom, she sat on her bed with her arms crossed glaring at Nicholas. "I am telling you Nicholas, that woman is not the Vicki Winters I remember. That woman has some power, she was able to stop me from clawing her face."

Nicholas laughed, "Surely, you do not wish me to believe that some do goody little milk toast like Victoria Winters was able to stop you. If that is the case, Angelique, then you need to rethink your powers. How could someone like Victoria Winters possibly use a spell on you when she is hardly a witch." Angelique slipped from the bed walking to the window she looked out and shrugged. "Unless Diablos had some reason to assist her, I would not have believed it possible. She did say she had read some of Professor Stokes books."

Suddenly Angelique gasped and grabbed her throat, bending over she let out a scream of pain and collapsed onto the floor. Nicholas rushed to her side and bent over her. He watched in amazement as her throat began to show signs of being bitten and was bleeding.

"Angelique! He lifted her to the bed and began to chant softly closing the wounds on her throat. Angelique sat up looking at Nicholas with absolute fear in her eyes. "It hurts." She wrapped her arms around her body and began to shiver violently. Her head beaded with fever and she shivered violently. Then her body was racked with coughing spells, coughing so hard she felt her stomach revolt. Once again, Nicholas began to chant to take away the raging fever that was attacking her body.

In her minds eye, Angelique was standing before a tribunal and she was being tried as a witch. Lamar Trask was shouting at her, "You are a witch, you will be hanged as a witch! She screamed at him, and then she was transported to the gallows where she was bound, hooded and she felt the ladder being pulled out from beneath her feet, her throat was constricted and she was choking and gasping for air. Nicholas watched in amazement as he saw marks appear on her throat that looked like rope burns. "Angelique, you are being paid back for every evil you have done, it is coming back on you. Who in this castle could be doing this?"

Angelique gasped reaching for Nicholas, "It is Vicki Winters. She is doing this." Nicholas tried to unbind the spell and found he was unable. "NO, that is impossible, I would be able to break anything she did, if it is her. This is far more powerful than any normal witch could possibly conceive." Angelique was in tears, "Nicholas you have to help me. I tell you go and see for yourself it is Vicki." She clutched Nicholas crying and begging. He pulled from her arms and moved to the door. "We will see."

Vicki finished her spell, cleared up her incense and sprayed some of her perfume in the air to cover the smell, then putting her components along with Angelique's hair and scarf back in the vase, she bound the vase from any evil eye that might wish to find her items. Moving everything back to as it was, she went to lie down in her bed. The spells she had woven were exhausting and she soon fell into a light sleep.

Nicholas crept into her room. Moving to peer down at her as she slept he saw only the sleep of a complete innocent. What he saw was someone that had been through a lot of anguish. If anything she looked vulnerable. Playing with the ring on his little finger he studied her as she slept. Looking around the room, he began to chant and waved his hand, he nodded satisfied he had not found for what he had searched. Speaking softly he said, "Whomever is doing this to you Angelique it is not Miss Winters." Vicki sighed in her sleep and called softly, "Barnabas." She rolled over and curled into her pillow. Nicholas smiled turned and moved out of her room. "No we have a witch at work here, now to find out who it is."

Diablos suspended time as he stepped into the room and looked down at Vicki Winters, "Who are you?" He whispered softly, "Will you benefit me?" Just as he reached for Vicki's brow, another figure stepped into the room; his armor was brilliant and shone like a thousand suns. "She is not for you Diablos, you will leave her be." Diablos looked up and smiled, "So the mystery is solved, Michael. She is one of yours a white witch for good."

Michael nodded, "Yes, and your time in this room and on this earth is limited unlike mine." Diablos bowed to him. "So, you know I will do all I can to help my minions." Michael nodded, "I expected as much, that is why where she is concerned no one will know who or what she is. My powers are stronger than yours Diablos, should she fail herself or find she needs you more than me, then you will be able to do what you will. I will warn you, she is protected by strong magic herself, she just has now tapped into it at this time."

Diablos laughed, "Then we will see who fails or falls first." Fading from view, it left only Michael standing at Vicki's bed. "Yes, we will." Moving his hand he faded from view and returned time to its normal flow. Vicki sat up with a gasp. Did she just dream that absolute evil had been in this room with her and a golden light saved her? She thought about the figure she had seen in her dream. He was a glorious creature and left her feeling of absolute peace and harmony.

Rising from her bed, she went to the I-pad. Accessing her reference pages she looked up description of spells. 'Ethereal Light,' she read the description, '_This spell is used to make a solid form appear in apparition form._' "No, that was not what I saw in my dream." Running her fingertip down the page she scrolled down further, '_Guardian's Light,' A golden light that protects those within a 20 foot radius. It will allow the caster time to get away from evil, if it is used to free others a penalty will be paid by deducting five years of life from the caster for each person that is protected by the guardian light'_

Vicki weighed her options and filed that spell away for later use if it would be needed. Sitting up she heard another sound outside her door. Looking at the clock she noted she had napped for 2 hours, the time told her that she would not be expected for dinner for a while. Moving to hide her I-pad she wondered if Angelique had any more of her own mischief visited upon her. Smiling to herself she nodded, "This is working out better than I thought."

In her bedroom, Angelique looked at her hand and saw the sign of a golden sun rising, she frowned, "What does this mean?" Nicholas walked into her room stopping thunderstruck by the beauty of Angelique as she stood in a radiant light of sunshine. As the two stared at each other, they moved to embrace each other passionately, Nicholas broke the kiss stepped back and looked at Angelique, "I don't know what came over me I saw you and had to be with you. To hold you in my arms, to kiss you and feel you close to me." Angelique curled her cheek to his hand then noticed a golden sun rising on his hand. "Look!" She lifted her hand to show Nicholas she shared the same mark. "What does this mean?" Nicholas pulled away from Angelique and shook his head.

"I don't know. It would appear we are both spell struck. Perhaps it is a pay back for what you did to Josette and Barnabas." Angelique shuddered and shook her head. "I do not know who is doing this, but it seems they wish to make me suffer in the same manner as I have made others suffer. It is Victoria Winters I know its her." Nicholas laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Angelique, I went to her room and found she has no powers or instruments to create spells. She is a victim as much as you. Do you think it is Professor Stokes, or maybe even Barnabas doing these things? He did have knowledge of spells and he was at one time a super natural being himself."

Angelique gave Nicholas a contemptuous look, then glanced down to see the rising golden sun was now gone. "Nicholas looked at your hand the sign is gone." He looked, and then looked back to Angelique puzzled. "We do have a problem, and it will require us to pay careful attention to what is going on." Angelique looked around her room, she was feeling exhausted, "You investigate, I need to lie down. All this stress has exhausted me." She moved to her bed and stopped, "I want you to double your efforts Nicholas, I bet if you dig further into this, you will find, Victoria Winters is behind all of this.

Nicholas, played with the ring on his small finger and smiled, "I really think you give her more credit than you should." He moved from her room, to allow her to rest while he went to investigate the castle. After he left the room, Angelique stretched out across her bed and fell into a deep sleep. As she fell into a deeper sleep she began to dream. She stood the hilltop of Widows Hill; she felt desolate and at a loss because she knew that Barnabas would never love her and that the only way she could be with him would be to embrace what he was. This made her feel repulsed, as he appeared on the hilltop she turned and screamed at him, and then she turned and leapt from Widows Hill, falling, falling, tumbling down to the rocks below where she landed with a sickening thud.

She tried to scream; she knew some how she had screamed it was loud enough to wake her up. Sitting up she felt her whole body drenched in sweat she was clutching her throat, gasping. Nicholas dashed into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Angelique? What is wrong with you? You were screaming so loud I could hear you downstairs in the drawing room!"

Angelique slid from the bed, "My dream, I was on top of widows hill and I jumped to get away from Barnabas. What next?" Nicholas moved to sit in a chair near the fireplace. "What is left? " Angelique paced, "I have not been made into a zombie as Jeremiah. I have not been forced to be a puppet for another or had my breath choked out of because of a doll I made." Nicholas glanced around the room, when he was thinking he would twist the small ring on his little finger as he thought about what was going on. "What else have you done that you might be forced to be visited upon you?" Angelique sighed and began to pace back and forth. "I don't know, I can not think of what else I might have done."

"If you are to be punished for all you have done, you are in for a rather long day and night my dear, the pay backs seem to be coming every hour. That might give me time to discover where the talisman is and destroy it." Angelique went to Nicholas and lay her head on his shoulder, "Oh Nicholas, please you have to help me. I cannot tolerate much more of this." Nicholas patted her back, "There, there my dear. We will see where this will lead us. Now you try to rest." Angelique was plainly in fear of what would happen next, "Please Nicholas, please do whatever you can to help me. I fear this may kill me."

Nicholas smiled, "Yes, I am sure that the spell is intended to make you wish you were dead. However, so far, it has done nothing more than to frighten you and cause you some discomfort. My fear is that the next round may be more powerful than the prior visits." Angelique pushed away from him, "Oh Nicholas please you have to do something, I do not know how much more of this I can tolerate." Nicholas led her to her bed, "You try and rest, my dear while I go and investigate."

Angelique move to her bed, at this point she did not know what else to expect. All she knew was she now the target of her own spells she had put on others in the past and she did not know where it would go from here. She searched her memory on everything foul and evil she had ever done to the Collins Family and it was beginning to mount up against her. Closing her eyes she fell asleep. As she slept once again, she was trapped in a coffin and she could not get out. She felt panic building in her as she pushed against the lid of the coffin. From the exterior she could hear what sounded like chains being placed around the coffin. "_Oh no! I am being chained in a coffin, I can't breathe!_" Pounding on lid of the coffin she screamed, "I am alive, I am in here! Let me out! Let me out!"

Siting up she gasped again, "I can't sleep, I have to stay awake, and every time I sleep something more horrible happens." She began to pace as she tried to think of some way to undo what was happening. "Think Angelique! Think, what can you do?" Going to the chair by the fireplace she collapsed. "Maybe I can do a reverse spell and wait to see what happens."

Closing her eyes she began to chant, "From Receiver to Sender, I send back the spell that is now upon me. Reverse the spell and let it fall where it may." Before her words were finished, Angelique felt an over powering vibration as her own spell turned inward on her; sending waves of nausea and electrical shocks through her body. Gritting her teeth, she bit her top lip to keep from screaming out. Gasping she vanquished her spell and closed her eyes. "This is monstrous, who has such power?"

Diabolos appeared in the corner of her room, "What is good is always just, what is evil will feel its touch and be burned. Look to your old teaching ways and the prophecy of one to come. There you will follow the path to lead you to what you want to know." As quickly as he appeared he disappeared leaving Angelique lots to digest. "Why can you not tell me who it is? Why must it be in a riddle?" Not receiving a response she sighed deeply closing her eyes and began to meditate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Barnabas sat in the drawing room, thinking of how his life had come full circle. He moved to the windows and looked out at the icy fantasy world outside. The house had lost its warmth with Vicki gone. He knew he had felt her and heard her call for help the other night. She had reached across miles and miles of oceans to contact him. He shuddered to think of what she; cousin Elizabeth, Carolyn and Maggie were being put through. Pacing back he watched as Willie brought out the jewel chest. Sitting it on the table next to him, he picked out some gold coins. "Give these to Quentin to sell to procure a private jet."

Willie took the coins; looking at Barnabas, Willie sighed, "Do you think she is ok? I mean you don't think he has made her into what you are do you?" Barnabas stood and moved to the windows to look out. "I think he will wait until I arrive and he will force me to watch him make her his eternal mate." Barnabas' voice reflected the nearly two centuries of hurt, despair, and hopelessness he had felt. Willie trembled at the thought. "You know she never hurt no one and no one should hurt her. What are we going to do?" Barnabas paced back to the fireplace and stood lost in thought. "Willie please the sound of your voice is irritating me. Just take those coins to Quentin and be quick about it!" Not wishing to upset him any more than he already had, Willie put on his coat and left.

Barnabas moved upstairs and went to Josette's room. "Josette, are you here?" A soft light appeared and she formed for Barnabas to see her. "Oui mon Cher I am here. Your Victoria is fine. For now, it is not much I can do the evil one has seen to that. Jeremiah has told me how she is faring and no harm has come to her." Barnabas visibly relaxed. Even Josette was aware of the heart wrenching sadness in his voice as he spoke; the very soul and life had been drained from him. "Thank you Josette, it is calming to know this. You cannot begin to know how upset I have been over all this." Josette moved to hug him. "I do know how upset you have been. You must get ready to go to the cellar soon Mon Cher, do not worry. He will not do anything to her until you arrive." Barnabas turned to the windows and watched as the golden fingers of daylight began its approach. "I will bid you adieu for now my sweet Josette."

Julia sat at the lab table; she held a tray of blood specimens. Moving to place them in the sunlight she stood back and watched. Four of the five vials began to boils foam and then burst. Her eyes were transfixed to the one vial and the stability of the specimen seemed to hold in the sunlight. Watching the clock on the wall and then the vial, she noted the time.

From behind she heard a door open and close, "Elliott?" She turned and stepped back involuntarily her arm raised and she put the back of her hand over her mouth in shock! "Dave!" her voice cracked and she trembled in fear and guilt. In front of her was Dave Woodard, he looked at her sadly, in a spectral voice he spoke "Julia, why? Why did you let him do this to me?" Julia backed up against her lab table. "No, Dave. Please let me explain! Please Dave!" Dave Woodard's figure moved forward, and Julia could contain the fear no longer. "NO! NO! GO AWAY!" The door behind Dave opened and the figure disappeared. Sorin entered the lab and looked around then back to Julia. "Doctor Stokes? Are you ok?"

He moved to comfort her with his hands on her shoulders. Peering into her fearful gaze he carefully guided her to the pristine stainless steel lab stool all bright and shiny now overturned. He steadied Julia and bent to right the stool. "There, there my dear. Her you look like you seen a ghost. He guided her on the stool holding it in place with his foot. "Did you, did you see him?" Pale and shaken she glanced in shock to Sorin as she looked back to where she had seen the ghostly form of Dave Woodard. Sorin looked around and then focused back to Julia his features set and appearing to be concerned, released his foot from the stool he steadied her before making a grand show of moving around the room looking in all the corners. "See who?" Even the tonal inflections of his voice were appropriate where secretly seeing her so rattled he had been pleased with his slight of hand trick he had just pulled. Slowly, he turned and moved back to Julia. "There is no one here my dear woman." Julia felt the tears sting her eyes and she looked around the fear in her very apparent on her face as she looked back to Sorin. "Gabe, there was someone here, surely you saw him when you opened the door? He was standing between you and me in the middle of the room. You had to have see him." Sorin shook his head. "No, Doctor I saw no one but you. Maybe you should let me take you home, you need some rest. Professor Stokes was afraid you might be pushing yourself too hard. That is why he sent me to pick you up."

Julia stood on shaky legs and nodded Sorin steadied her quietly thrilled with her reaction, "Yes, of course you are right. I need to go home and lie down. Let me get my purse, it's in my office." Julia stood and then she heard a shattering sound, turning she looked at the last vial as it exploded in the diminishing sunlight. Glancing at the clock she sighed. "Give me a moment." Ever the doctor and researcher; she went to her logbook and made a note. Closing her logbook she clutched it to her chest. "I am sorry, I won't be but a moment." She went through the open lab door and down the hall a short distance to her office. Going to her desk drawer, she unlocked it and took out her purse. Once again she heard the door open and close. "I said just give me a mo. . . " Again the apparition of Dave Woodard appeared before her. "Julia, why? I was your friend, you let him kill me, why did you do that?"

Visions of the night Dave died flashed before her eyes and she began to weep. "You don't understand Dave, he was going to kill you either way. He was going to make you into what he was. I had no other choice, please forgive me Dave, please." The figure looked at her with profound sadness, "Julia you could have stopped him, you took an oath, you broke that oath with me the one man that believed in you, loved you Julia, loved you." Julia crumpled her head on her folded arms on the desk wept. It had been bad enough she had lived with this nightmare for so long and now hearing he had loved her she raised her head, "You, you loved me?" The ghost of Dave Woodard nodded, "For the sake of science you sacrificed me. The one man that did believe in you and loved you for you."

Once again Julia stood from her desk and screamed, "NO! NO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Julia backed into the corner and began to cry, harder "Please Dave, please forgive me. Dave's form began to move towards Julia, as she cowered in the corner of her office. "Dave please you must forgive me. I had no choice."

Sorin stood outside her closed office door and smiled, and then waiting as he heard her voice begin to falter and the weeping was more intense, he opened the door and stepped in. "Doctor Hoffman?" He spoke softly, as he moved to the huddled heap cowering on the floor crying." Glancing up, Julia looked behind him, "Is he gone?" Sorin looked around and then back to Julia, "Who?" Julia stood and smoothed her lab coat running her palms down the side of her coat, she straightened; looking around one more time. Glancing around to her credenza she looked around for a tissue box. "Allow me." Sorin offered her is kerchief. She lifted the kerchief and noticed an odd odor. Sorin smiled again, then took the kerchief and forced it to her nose, Julia tugged at his hand; struggling against the pressure. Sorin waited as she became more pliable.

"When you take on an enemy my dear Doctor, you should make sure you are strong enough to challenge that enemy. Now, don't struggle just a little longer and. . ;" he felt her body go slack and finally she collapsed into his arms. ". . . that's right sleep, we have a long trip a head of us." Lifting her he continued to speak to her as he carried her out of the lab and to his car. "That was not very nice of you and Collins destroying poor Gilda that way. My Prince is going to be saddened by her loss. She was a good and loyal subject. However," he reasoned with his one-sided conversation, "he will have his Elizabeta and that will comfort him in his days ahead." He laid her on the backseat of the dark car. Sorin looked around; he felt confident in what could not have been a more perfect place or time to attack, the parking lot was deserted.

Quite proud of this act he looked up at the starless night and smiled, pausing for a moment he leaned against his car, arms crossed, ankles crossed he continued his dissertation with no one, "Now, my Prince, I will bring her to you, thereby decreasing their numbers in the rescue attempt." Going back to the lab he went to her office collecting all the necessary items he would need. The last to be packed in his backpack was Julia Hoffman Stokes notes. Driving away from Wyndecliff, he turned on the radio and found a lively pop rock station and began to whistle with the tune on the radio. A short drive down the road he passed Elliott's car.

As Elliott passed the vehicle coming from his wife's lab he glanced in his rearview mirror. "Well, that answers my questions as to who was the traitor. Interesting." Giving himself a mental shake, he sighed and turned his car around heading back to Collinsport. Elliott knew Gabe's car would be gone and so would his wife. He had learned too little too late.

Quentin paced the floor of the drawing room in the old house. "How could we have been so wrong and misjudged Gabe. He now has Julia, what do you think he will do with her? Or do you think she is already dead?" Elliott though worried about his beloved Julia, waved his hand. "Quentin, dear boy, sit down will you? I hardly think pacing a worn path in Barnabas carpet will bring back my Julia. We merely need to regroup and preplan with a new strategy. We now know Gabriel is the traitor and one of Vlad's minions." Quentin looked to the sun setting. "Barnabas will be rising soon. He is not going to be happy."

In the cellar, Barnabas opened eyes. Pushing the lid of his prison open he rose and closed the lid. Straightening his jacket, he thought about Vicki. It was the one consolation in this whole mess that she was not here to witness his degradation of being one of the undead again. A sweet voice spoke from behind and he turned to face the ethereal sweet-faced figure of his little sister Sarah. "Oh dear Brother, Julia has been taken by the evil man. Quentin and Professor Stokes are upstairs waiting for you." Barnabas frowned looked down. "Must another suffer because of me?" He moved to the stairs; Sarah called to him, "Brother, it is not because of you, it is because something wicked and bad wanted what you had and another that was wicked wanted you to have what she felt, loneliness and despair, she will win if you give into your self pity. You cannot do this, you must fight."

Barnabas paused on the steps; he smiled down to Sarah's now disappearing form. For the first time since his beloved Vicki had been stolen he smiled, "Thank you Sarah, for being the voice of reason." Barnabas turned and let his feet carry him to the hallway leading to the drawing room. The place he heard voices he knew and could trust. "Gentlemen, I understand we have another problem that must be overcome. I think it is time we implement the next phase of our plans don't you?" Turning he called, "WILLIE!"

Willie was upstairs in Sonja's room. He glanced to the door, "Look Babe, I gotta go for now, you just rest. I know you ain't feelin good. So, you lay down and rest." He looked at Sonja who was sitting in a comfortable chair by the fireplace. He tucked the blanket around her; kissed her on the forehead then moved to the hallway and down the stairs. "Yeah Barnabas you called?" Barnabas nodded, "Yes, I need the cash you received from the jewels I gave you." Quentin moved to Barnabas. "What are you doing Barnabas?" Willie turned and went to the cellar doors. He returned a short time later with a brief case. "Here, just like you said Barnabas $500,000 in cash for the broach. I put the other jewels back in the cask." Barnabas smiled and took the brief case. "Now gentlemen, come to the library and I will tell you what I plan."

Quentin looked at the brief case. Money meant little to him he had plenty from writing his books. He was a popular author and had a nice chunk of change from his residuals. "What do you plan to do with the money?" Barnabas closed the case, took the money from Willie and smiled. "I have my own plans, now Quentin did you get the private jet plane we needed?" Quentin smiled, his cousin was up to something and he was ready for whatever wild ride it would encompass. Elliott already had an idea of what he was going to do and smiled, "Brilliant Barnabas, absolutely Brilliant." The men walked down the hallway to the library, as he closed the door, Barnabas smiled, "I plan to . . ." Barnabas closed the door locking out all unwanted visitors hoping to hear their next plan.

A stealthy silent figure retreated from the shadows of the upstairs landing, the voices were fading and then the house was silent. Slipping off to the upstairs sitting room, picking up the phone they dialed. Sorin set in the chair waiting, the phone rang. "Yes?" The voice spoke softly, "They are meeting, they know about Doctor Hoffman. Collins is up to something, I am not certain what he intends, he sent Willie to sell some jewels and he got $500,000 for one piece. What are your orders." Sorin frowned, "I am sure they plan to do something elaborate, just keep a low profile, wait and see what else you can discovered from their plans. You know how to contact me." The voice acknowledged then hung up, moving softly down the hallway to the shadows.

Sorin moved to the side table and fingered the urn. "Gilda, I can't bring you back, but I will take you home." He shook his head and lifted the phone from its hook. Dialing he requested reverse charges and an overseas operator. He waited as the familiar voice answered and agreed to the charges. "Is it done?" Sorin spoke softly, "Yes, I have her and we will be flying back tonight. Gilda is destroyed." There was a pause and Sorin could see Vlad tightening his jaw at this bit of news. "Do you have her ashes?" Sorin fingered the vase. "Yes, I was going to bring her home" Vlad spoke rapidly in Romania. "Non, déposez-les dans l'océan. Elle a échoué, elle devrait monter la marée, il est de loin préférable fin que ce que j'aurais fait de ce défaut." Sorin sighed, "As you wish my Prince." There was another pause then he said in a low threatening voice. "Are they coming?" Sorin smiled, "Yes, our spy informed me they are concocting some plan and they bought a jet."

The voice that replied was pleased, very pleased. "Good, then we shall begin." The line was disconnect and Sorin looked one last time at the house he had actually become comfortable with. Picking up the urn, he walked out of his house down to the beach and looked up at the dark starless night. "For your failure the Prince has condemned you to ride the tides. Be glad you were not alive to face his ire, he would have staked out for the morning dawn." He uncapped the urn and let the dust and bone scatter into the wind and ocean. Sorin was not sure but at the moment he poured her ashes into the ocean he could have sworn he had heard her scream, a terrified heart breaking soulful scream. Hurling the urn as far out into the oceans depths as he could he turned and moved back to his car. Opening the trunk he looked down at the bound, gagged and still unconscious Julia.

" "Now we head to Romania Doctor Stokes." Covering her body he slammed the trunk and moved with a sense of driven purpose to the drivers side of the car, pulling off into the growing darkness, he failed to see a small child, a little girl dressed in a style of long ago, watch with her arms behind her back. Her a silent witness to his escape. She stood in the cold unfeeling and uncaring that she was not dressed for the weather around her. She stood until the tail-lights disappeared and then she smiled and she too disappeared with the only sound of a small child's voice singing London Bridge.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Carolyn paced the floor of her mother's room; she was dressed in another 15th century heavy cream and pink gown of velvet and satin. Her hair was dressed with ribbons and pearls. Giving her the look of a promise of spring yet to come. There t was again, the screams from the mad woman down the hallway. "My God mother they need to sedate that woman, I do believe she had gone quiet mad." Liz moved to Carolyn's side and glanced up as Maggie joined them in her room. "I don't know how much more I can take of that screaming, it sounds like she is being tortured." The sound of a door opening and closing and the shouts of guardsmen as they chased the runner down the hallway, then a subdued sound of someone being gagged and dragged back down the hallway.

Carolyn crept to the door and peered out. She saw Angelique thrashing against her captors hands as she tried to scream through the gag. Finally, a man in a white coat came and injected her with something and she collapsed into the castle guard's arms, falling into a drugged induced unconsciousness. Vicki stood in the hallway watching dispassionately. Though she felt somewhat sorry for Angelique, she remembered all the cruel things she had done to those she had come to love. This was for Josette, Jeremiah, Barnabas, Sarah, and Naomi.

She knew that each time Angelique tried to sleep she would relive and feel the cruelty she had given to those innocents. She watched until they carried Angelique back to her room, then she closed her door leaning against the hard surface. The look on her face made her less the Victoria Winters she had been in 1795. No longer would she be that innocent and vulnerable to the darkness and evil that had surrounded her in those days.

From the corner of her room she heard a soft male voice. "Victoria, do you really feel nothing for that demented being that was just tied to her bed?" Vicki looked up to a man with sweet calming features. "I feel sorry for her but this is her own doing, what she is experiencing is what she made others suffer at her hands for the purpose of darkness, evil and her own means. All I did was deliver back to her what she did 10 fold. She has one more day of feeling their pain, I fear this is better than sending her back to hell from which she was spawned."

The man moved into her room and sat on stool in front of the fire. "Does she not deserve mercy? Does she not deserve pity or forgiveness?" Vicki moved to the window and peered out, "Where was the mercy for Naomi Collins? Where was the mercy for pity or forgiveness for Barnabas Collins? Where of all things was the mercy or forgiveness for Sarah Collins, a sweet innocent that never deserved to have her life ended way before her time, she will never know love, of a man, or to be a mother or to be a wife. No, Angelique Bouchard Collins must learn her lesson, for the spell I cast was not a severe one it was tailored to what she had done to others and is that not the golden rule? Do unto others as they should do unto you?"

Then she realized she had admitted to casting a spell. She looked down, "Do not worry my dear, I knew you had placed a spell on Angelique. I am your guardian, the one that will help you with what powers you have been granted, I just needed to know if you were committed to the right reasons for why you did what you did." Vicki sat on the window seat, still watching the snowfall she sighed, "What should I call you?" He moved to stand behind her, "Call me Michael. Vicki, you are a dear sweet soul that is now caught in something dark, wicked and evil. You were given powers at birth that would be called into play now, in your direst hour of need. You must remember there are always ways and means to meet your objective you just cannot do it for personal gain or at the pain of another innocent. What you did to Angelique is just, and you showed good wisdom in not allowing it to go to the point she would die. You need to continue with how you conduct your powers and you will be rewarded."

Vicki smiled, "I won't hurt anyone and would choose to protect with my powers as you say. I only want to do well. I feel sometimes I am loosing the battle for what is right and just. There is so much evil here that I feel sick to my stomach." Michael smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "Here, give me your hand and close your eyes." Vicki looked curious; handing her hand to him, he took it and placed it over her stomach, then put his hand there. "Listen." He spoke softly; Vicki closed her eyes and listened. She could hear the fire crackling in the fireplace, the wind blowing the snow against the window panes, the settling of the castle, then ever so faintly, she could hear something, cocking her head she heard it again, the sound was every so soft but rhythmic. "There Victoria, there is the new life, the life you had hoped to have with your beloved Barnabas, listen to the sound of your daughter's heartbeat."

Vicki smiled and the look that filled her was of wonder, awe and peace. Here was something she wanted, needed and prayed about. "A girl?" she whispered back, his voice was soft as well, "Yes, you carry little Josette in your womb now. She will grow into a beautiful woman that will do more good for this world than you can imagine. You are bringing forth the prophecy that has been told in the underworld and realms of righteous and just. The prophecy was told; that you would bring a champion that will bring hope for the hopeless and peace to the tormented. A champion that would battle the antichrist"

Vicki smiled opening her eyes, she saw Michael in his true form, glowing with the light of goodness. "When I leave here you will not remember me being here, you will not remember this gift I gave you of knowing you were pregnant. You will only remember that you must have fallen asleep by the window." Vicki nodded, "I actually understand why this must be and I accept it. Before you go, Michael may I ask you one favor?" He cocked his head, "If it is permitted to grant the favor I will consider your request."

Vicki tucked her head, "Will I . . ." Michael sighed leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Victoria, you will undergo a transformation, it is necessary for you to bring forth the bearer of your gifts and her own. Are you strong enough to allow the transformation to occur?" With those words, he began to fade and waved his hand over her face; Vicki closed her eyes as she felt the glow of the fading sun bath her in its continual beauty. Softly, she said, "Yes." The words falling in a room that was growing dark only lighted by the crackling fire in the fireplace and the afterglow of the setting suns reflection on the snow covered mountain.

"Princess wake up." Radu knelt before Vicki studying her face. She appeared to glow as she held her hand over her stomach and smile. "Yes, Radu I am well." She opened her eyes and smiled at him, gently touching his face with her fingertips. Radu took her fingers and kissed them. "Your maid will join us shortly, she will help you dress, and you have an important night ahead." Vicki looked at him curiously, "Oh, and what is that?" He released her hand stood and moved to the fireplace, "Tonight Vlad will announce you are to be married in 3 days time." Vicki stood and moved to his side, "This displeases you?" She asked him as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am happy for you and the Prince. He will finally have you back in his life." Again, Vicki questioned, "But this displeases you?" He turned and cupped her face in his hands. "Princess had we met under different circumstances at different times, I would have claimed you for you have claimed my heart." Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.

Breaking the kiss he looked away, "I will not do that again, unless you wish it." Vicki pressed her fingertips to her lips. "Radu, I don't know what to say." He turned and studied her; seeing how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. "I will be nothing more than your devoted servant from this day forward. All you need to do is ask and I shall obey. I am yours to command." He was all business and matter of fact. She studied him in return and her compassion and concern was written on her face. "Radu, I only command you to be happy and to not hurt Maggie, or Lady Margaret." Radu smirked and she was once again reminded of the first time she met him in the hallway on the night of her engagement party. He bowed and she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "As my lady wishes." He turned with a flare of his cape and left the room.

Radu moved down the hallway to Maggie's room, he knocked and without waiting for her to invite him in, he opened the door marched over and grabbed Maggie pulling her close. "My Princess has ordered me to not hurt you. Vlad has given you to me, I need to have a question answered." Without further preamble he drew her into his arms and kissed her. Startled Maggie gasped, felt his lips on hers and closed her eyes not wanting to respond but unable to do so, she returned the kiss.

He released her smiled and bowed then left her standing confused and shaken in the middle of her room. "What just happened?" She spoke to no one in particular but she had to admit the kiss had shaken her to the very core.

Radu took up his place by Vicki's chambers door. He was conflicted, his loyalty was being tested and he did not like the feelings that were growing inside him. He had in the past found women for Vlad, he had hunted women as prey to seduce and then take their lives without any thought to what he was doing. However, this witch in the room he guarded had woven her charms around his heart and now he found what he could always have on a whim, was now denied to him. Clinching and unclenching his fist he tried to focus on the red headed beauty down the hall. She was nothing compare to his Princess. Though a beauty in her own right as far as mortals went, she certainly was that. Still she did not compare to the woman that stood behind the door he guarded.

He watched in the dark hallway as a figure in white began to form and drift towards him. He studied the form and could not believe how much she looked like the woman he just left, Lady Margaret. She drifted towards him an air of sweet flowers surrounding her. What was that scent, ahh, yes it was jasmine a sweet perfume he had smelt once before when he was in the Collins house known as the old house. Unafraid he spoke, "Why do you come here Josette duPres Collins." She smiled at him, "I come to ask, no beg of you to protect her from the monster that wishes to make her one of you."

Radu, looked down, "I cannot do that. She is Elizabeta and she must stay with him, she is his first and only true love." Angelique screamed out which distracted Radu, causing Josette to disappear as the guards ran towards the witch's room. They paused and looked to Radu who nodded for them to enter her locked room. As they opened the door, Angelique using her powers threw the guards out of the door. She stood and glared at Radu, she began to babble a chant, "She who looks like one that belongs to another shall assume that personality, she who lives now will make one that lived long ago she is the same as she who he lost to the rivers below, let it be that the personality of Elizabeta of Wallachia and Victoria Winters of Collinsport merge and be the same!" Vicki's door opened and she stepped into the hallway and Radu watched as the ghostly figure of Princess Elizabeta appeared and merged into Vicki's body. Angelique smiled "It is done." Angelique then collapsed on the floor as Vicki collapsed into Radu's arms

Vicki opened her eyes briefly and she was Elizabeta, "Help me Radu, let me rest let her go, she does not deserve this life, help me Radu." Vicki's eyes fluttered shut. . Radu carried her into her bedroom and put her on the bed. "So the witch has captured the soul of Elizabeta and put her in Victoria's body. The Prince should know of this deceit and then perhaps he will let her go. Covering Vicki, he moved from her room ordering the maids to be sent in to prepare Vicki for dinner and then posting another guard at the door. As soon as the door closed, Vicki sat up and smiled. "Now, to wait and see what happens next," Vicki moved to her bathroom and once again hid the components in the ancient vase. Looking one last time at the tablet to the spell of truth she had just cast on Angelique. She thought a moment, "Ut oh, looks like this is one of those things that will be visited upon Angelique."

True enough as Angelique laid down on her bed, she closed her eyes and in her minds eye she saw Josette battered and bloodied rising up from her watery grave, she drifted to the castle and began to search each room until she came to Angelique's room. Angelique watched in horror as Josette approached her sleeping form and then melted into her body. She awoke screaming.

The door burst opened and Nicholas moved into her room. 'Angelique wake up!" He shook her and she jumped up from the bed; pacing across the room to turn and glare at Nicholas. "You have got to figure something out Nicholas there is no other way I can deal with these horrors." Nicholas sighed, "What was it this time?" Angelique began to pace, "It was when I had Elizabeta possess Vicki to convince Vlad that his wife had come back to him through Vicki." Nicholas thought about this. "I am still trying to find the witch that has done this Angelique but I am hindered, what with your mad screams and acting like a lunatic, I am not so sure I can accomplish all you ask." Angelique eyes filled with tears. "You must do something Nicholas I can not go on like this." Nicholas sighed then assured her he would continue to try and locate the witch and left her in the room.

A soft knock on Angelique's door; then it opened and Vicki entered her room. "Angelique Bouchard Collins, are you sorry for your deeds and your curse against the Collins family?" Angelique wanted to claw her eyes out. She spewed her venom to Vicki, "If I had it to do over, I would visit the horrors of nine hells on the Collins family and you my dear, I would have rather seen burn at the stake." Vicki sighed, "Then so be it, enjoy your last night on these earthly planes." Vicki turned as she did Angelique lunged at her grabbing her by her hair, Vicki screamed and as she did, Radu entered the room seeing Vicki being strangled by Angelique he entered the fray pulling Vicki from Angelique while two of his guards held Angelique back. "Princess why did you come here, you know she is dangerous." Vicki began to tear up. "I was worried about her and only offered to help."

Vlad entered the open door watching the scene play out in front of him. "What has happened here?" Radu release Vicki and she moved to Vlad's arms. "I was worried about her because she has seemed so tormented and she attacked me." The truth of what Vicki had said was clear enough with a handful of Vicki's hair being held in Angelique's hands.

Angelique lifted the hair and began to chant. As she chanted she began to choke, she dropped the hair and grabbed her throat her eyes bulging. Then she collapsed on the floor. "Take her to the dungeon, break her fingers and gag her so she can not speak. She has attacked the Princess and that is intolerable." Vlad pushed Vicki away from his chest and looked at her over from head to toe, the top of her head bled from a scratch she had received. "Tomorrow the witch will burn, she will burn in front of her beloved husband, I understand he is arriving tomorrow."

Vicki forced herself not to tense up upon hearing this. "My Lord, please do not do this. I beg you, she is mad and is to be pitied." Vlad peered into her pleading eyes and sighed, "My dear Elizabeta, she is a danger to you, you must harden your heart to her. For what she has done to you alone should give you cause to wish her end."

Vicki slid down to her knees and looked into his eyes, "My lord, I forgive her for what she had done to me, she has obviously slipped beyond reason, I beg you please do not harm her, allow her life to be spared." Nicholas had arrived to witness this scene and paused in the doorway. Was Victoria Winters begging for Angelique's life? Angelique now gagged and bound, eyes wide watched waiting, never had she been so afraid as she was now, surely this was far worse than the nightmares and tricks that had been played on her to this point. Resolving should she be allowed to live, then she would seek her vengeance on Victoria Winters making her pay for what she had done to her.

Vlad pulled Vicki from the floor, "Radu, take the Princess to her room, I charge you with her safe keeping." He looked to his guards, break her fingers and chain her in the dungeon. I will decide what is to be done later." Nicholas stepped forward, "Prince Vlad, surely the sentence is too harsh, I ask you to spare her and not break her fingers, by all means chain her gagged in the dungeon, but do not break her fingers."

Vlad turned and glared at Nicholas, "You were charged with keeping her under control. Beware warlock or you might suffer the same punishment. Nicholas glanced around the room, then he turned back to Vlad and bowed, "I am only a brother concerned for his sister's welfare. Please do as you see fit but also consider that Miss Winters might be filled with guilt over such actions." Again Vlad turned his cold ruthless stare on Nicholas. "I will deal with my future wife's feelings. Her name is not Miss Winters her name is Elizabeta Balan, you might do well to remember that warlock." He nodded to the guards who began to pull Angelique from the room, when Nicholas spoke softly, "Return us to the depths of hell from which we were born."

In front of everyone in the room, Angelique began to scream as her dress caught fire and she began to burn. The guards back away from the witch as she screamed and her body was consumed in flames to disappear before their very eyes. Vlad turned on Nicholas, "That was very foolish of you warlock, seize him." Nicholas smiled and in a flash he too disappeared from the room leaving only the smell of brimstone behind. "Search the entire castle find him and do to him as I ordered done to his sister!"

The guards dispersed, moving out into the hallways going from room to room searching for Angelique and Nicholas. Vlad turned to Radu, "Take the Princess to her room and stay with her, should either of them show up in her room, kill them." Radu bowed to him, then taking Vicki by the arm pulled her back to her room. The sight of seeing Angelique consumed in flames had unsettled Vicki and she moved to the fireside chair and slumped onto it. "That was horrid, the poor woman did not know what she was doing." Radu moved to Vicki lifted her chin and peered at the cut on her forehead. "She hurt you." Licking his finger, he glided the dampness over her cut and watched as it healed leaving behind on the faintest of scars. "If she had harmed you more, I would have cut her heart out and served it to the wolves." Vicki leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I am so exhausted from all of this, I fear I may not be well enough to attend tonight's dinner."

Radu frowned, "That would be unwise my dear Princess. I would suggest you attend long enough to hear Vlad's announcement then plead a headache. I will then escort you back here so you may rest." Vicki gave him a feeble smile, "I will do as you request Radu, but I fear I may become ill. Excuse me." She stood to move to the bathroom and immediately emptied her stomach of what she had eaten for lunch. Waiting with a cold wet cloth, Radu, watched as she bathed her face and rinsed her mouth. He stepped to her and began to gently wipe her face. "I hope this helps you feel better." Again, Vicki stayed his hand and placed a light kiss on his fingers. "Thank you, my champion." She swayed on her feet; Radu reacted sweeping her up and carrying her to the bed. Gently, he laid her on the bed and covered her "When Doctor Stokes gets here, I will ask her to check on you, for now I will leave a guard in here with you to protect you." He moved to the door and shouted, "Alexandros!" A young guardsman stepped to the door. "Stay with the Princess until I return." He saluted Radu entered the room and smiled tentatively. Vicki looked at him, feeling wan and worn out emotionally; after all the drama she closed her eyes.

Petru hearing his sister was sick moved into the room; peering over Vicki's sleeping form, he moved a chair by her bed and sat watching her. "Elizabeta, I am here. I will help protect you against the witch." Alexandros moved to Petru's side and asked him, "Iartă-mă onoarea ta, va fi prințesa bine? Mi-e teamă de ei, ea pare atât de palid și bolnăvicios." Prince Petru smiled kindly at the worried young guards man and replied, "Da, ea va fi bine, ea a avut doar o zi încercând, cu toții vă faceți griji pentru sănătatea ei și păstrarea în condiții de siguranță." Vicki opened her eyes and asked Petru, "What did you just say and what did he say?" Petru smiled moved to her bed and sat on the edge, "He asked me if you were going to be well that he was worried for your health you looked ill. I told him that you would be fine and that we all worry for your good health." Vicki smiled at the young guardsman, "Tell him thank you for his concern, I am just very tired after all the drama from Angelique." She watched Petru's face cloud over the mention of the witch's name.

Doing as she bid, he spoke to the guardsman. "Sora mea a spus mulțumesc pentru grija ta, ea este pur și simplu epuizat peste drama de la vrăjitoarea cea rea Angelique" He looked down and spoke softly, "My dear sister, if that she devil had hurt you in anyway, I would not like to be her when Vlad was done with her." Vicki smiled, "It is all right Petru, she had her day and now she face the punishment of her master, she burst into flames and was sent back to hell by none other than her own brother Nicholas. Kind of fitting." He held her hand and brushed the hair from her face. His touch was gentle and he could easily see how Vlad thought she was Elizabeta, she was kind, gentle natured, and forgiving. He resolved that even if she were not his sister, he would make sure she would never suffer at the hands of that witch again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vlad entered with Marta, "Please help the Princess to dress, she will only be needed for a short time. We need to announce our intent to the council and the public officials of our intent to wed." Marta looked apologetically to Vicki. Petru stood, "Vlad is it wise she is not well." Vlad looked at Vicki, "I said it would be a short duration, we need to do this and you know we do Petru, now leave us while I speak with my betrothed." Marta moved into the dressing room and began to gather the items Vicki would need. Vlad moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "Elizabeta, it is important that you come to dinner tonight. I know you are over wrought from the witch's antics. However, it is important for you and your family to be there. Do I make myself understood?" Vicki had to control her body from trembling. She nodded, and then knew they liked to hear the words, "Yes." Vlad smiled leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good, get dressed, then Radu will be back to escort you to my den before dinner." He stood; peering down at her he smiled. "It will be as it should have been a long time ago my beloved."

Doing a well-heeled turn he moved from the room as Marta exited Vicki's bathing chambers. "I have drawn Madam a bath, perhaps you will feel better after you have bathed." Vicki slid from the bed; moving towards the bathroom. "Thank you Marta." She disappeared inside; sliding her gown off she stepped into the bubble bath and slid down in the tub closing her eyes she sighed. "Soon it will be over. I just need to get mother, Carolyn, and Maggie out of here." Only allowing a minute time for her bath, Vicki climbed out and moved into the dressing room. Marta waited to dress her. Dressed in red velvet and white satin, Marta dressed her hair up.

Radu entered her chambers and noted how pale she looked. Using his most politely professional voice he returned to the ruthless arrogant minion that Vicki remembered from her first meeting with him. "Come, we are expected." He held his arm to Vicki and she laid her fingers on his forearm. Then she saw the man she had come to respect as he glanced around then only for her view smiled, "If you start feeling unwell, just wave to me and I will be there to escort you to your room. It is important that you try to make it through the formalities for the sake of your family. Vlad will be very upset and they could suffer for your inability to do as he requests."

Vicki nodded; paling she spoke softly, "Radu, on the day of the wedding would you do something for me?" He looked down at her and paused, turning her to face him. "If it is in my power, I will try to grant you that wish." Vicki smiled and bit her lip. "I am asking nothing for myself. I only wish to protect you and my family. I am going to ask you to help my mother, my sister and Maggie to escape, get them to the railroad station so they may find a way to a consulate and get back home." Radu turned to escort her to the stairs. "I do not think I can do this, it would be a betrayal to my Prince." Vicki sighed, "Radu, he wants me, he does not need to keep my mother, sister, or Maggie after we are married."

Radu helped her down the stairs; leading her to the formal drawing room. "I cannot betray the trust of my Prince." Vicki felt him pulling away from her and had to rethink how she would get her family and friends out of the country. Whispering softly she spoke, "Then if I find another way to get them out of here, you will not interfere?" He looked straight ahead as they entered the room noting there were several high placed members of the council and nobles standing and watching them. "I will can not promise not to interfere, however if I am not aware of what is going on, I cannot stop you."

That is all he could promise as he lead Vicki to Vlad standing at the end of the room. "Ahh, Elizabeta come, we have a few dignitaries to meet." Vicki felt her hand placed on Vlad's arm while Radu slipped back unnoticed in the crowd.

The day had been trying and Vicki was exhausted, what was more exhausting was the formalities of being introduced as the future Queen of Romania. She felt her face sore from forcing a smile through clinched teeth, her body was aching from the weight of the dress she wore and she was getting a headache. What was worse she had not seen Maggie, Carolyn, or her mother. As the formalities of the announcement were growing to an end, the call for dinner was made, Vicki finally noticed her mother on the arm of what was presumed to be her father a King in his own right, Carolyn was being escorted by Petru, then Vicki saw Maggie, holding onto Radu's arm. As they neared Radu, Vicki felt a light buzzing sound in her ears, the room swayed and she began to sway with the room. Radu handed Maggie off to Vlad, swept Vicki up and carried her out of the room to a ripple of gasps, ooohs, and my goodness's.

Radu glared down at her in his arms, "I told you to signal me if you felt unwell." Vicki leaned her head into his shoulder. "I tried I just could not raise my arm faster than the dizziness that over came me." Radu carried her to her room; laying her down he turned to Marta, "See to your mistress she is unwell." He turned back to Vicki, I will have staff bring you something to eat, and you need nourishment." Marta scurried to Vicki and began to unlace her corseted top of her gown. As the pressure was released and Vicki felt like she could breathe again, she smiled. "I really think I am going to be fine Marta, thank you so much." Marta scurried to find her a gown as Vicki slid out of the heavy dress. "I really am not used to wearing such heavy gowns, that coupled with the room feeling stifling I was lucky not to have passed out on the floor."

Marta allowed a downstairs maid to carry in a tray of food. Taking the food tray Marta sat it on the table. "This is too much to eat." Vicki looked at the succulent dishes of steak, vegetables, and potatoes. "I really am not hungry." Marta glanced at the food then to Vicki, "Princess how can you attend your pre wedding ball if you do not eat?" Vicki glanced at the food; earlier she had been informed that tomorrow would be a pre-wedding ball held in her honor and she would be expected to attend. Sighing heavily she began to eat the meat and potatoes. They were tiny bites and she was taking her time eating. Radu entered her chambers; moving to sit quietly in the corner watching the room and then watching her as she ate. "You look pale and you have lost weight since you arrived here. You know that it won't do you any good if you try to starve yourself to death, he will just take you sooner making you into what we are."

Vicki stood and moved in front of Radu, "So, you refuse to help me?" He glanced away from her then back. "I told you I could not help you. I will not betray the trust my Prince has placed in me." Kneeling down in front of him, she held his gaze. "I am not asking for myself. I know my fate is sealed. I am asking for my mother, my sister and my best friend. I know Vlad gave you Maggie, but Radu, no one is slave to any one person."

Radu looked into her eyes and then over to Marta. "Leave us." His voice was firm and his look would brook no argument. Marta curtsied, tucked her chin and moved from the room, closing the door behind her. Radu looked at this woman, a mere mortal that had captured his heart, his imagination, and his desire to couple again with a female, a mortal female no less. He gave her a cynical smile. "There madam you are wrong, I am your devoted slave and will continue to be your slave until we perish or an eternity whichever may come or end first." His words were so tender and touching that Vicki felt their emotional intent, "Then I will ask you no more." Standing she leaned over and placed a light feathery kiss on his forehead.

Radu pushed off the window seat, moved to the door, "Marta, attend the Princess please, she is tired and needs to rest. Radu then went to the fireside chair sitting he watched the flames and marveled at how his cold heart had been turned. He placed his hands palm to palm in prayerful form. He studied the flames, the way they flickered and changed colors, the sound of the logs as they hissed at the termination of their short life. The flames wrapped their destructive tendrils around the logs much as a lover would wrap his paramour in an embrace. How had this happened to him, he was known as Radu cel nemilos, translated to Radu the Ruthless a name he had earned being the head of Vlad Tepes guard since his appointment some 400 years ago. He had embraced the darkness and thrived in its coldness. Now, he was caught between two worlds. The first world gave him security. The other world surely meant his destruction for what he was thinking.

Now, he was considering breaking a time honored trust granted to him over 400 years ago. For a woman, that he learned today was not the reincarnation of Elizabeta. She was Victoria Winters Collins a mortal, albeit a beautiful mortal that made him remember days gone by and another that once held his heart and his love. Ilona, ahh sweet Ilona, she could make his soul sing. Those days were long gone and she nothing but dust and bone.

Sighing heavily he moved again to the window and peered out at the snow-covered terrain. What was it about this woman that could drive him to insanity and take chances that would surely cost him his life? He heard her exit her dressing chamber and move to the bed. He knew without looking she was under her sheets and would soon be asleep. Waiting to hear her breathing slow indicating she had fallen asleep he turned to peer at her in the canopy bed.

Marta turned to leave the room Radu stopped her, "Marta, how sick was she earlier?" Marta lowering her voice moved to stand next to Radu and along with him watched as Vicki slept. "Very ill m'lord. She did not wish to eat until you insisted. Radu turned to study the pretty maid. He looked at her and noted her heart shaped face, the set of her nose, and the clarity of her eyes. She wore her hair in a strict tight bun. He wondered what her hair would look like down or spread out on a pillow. Marta sensing his intent perusal of her moved nervously. "Is there a problem m'lord?" He drifted his gaze back to the object of his desires lying sleeping peacefully on the bed. "No Marta you may go. I shall watch her and keep her safe." Marta curtsied to him again and scurried from the room. She had heard too many tales of Radu the Ruthless, his intense gaze and his demeanor would cause anyone's blood to run cold. Closing the door softly; she exited and made her way down the hallway until she was needed again.

Radu moved about the room and turned off all but one light. Pulling his chair around he slumped down in the chair watching Vicki as she slept. "Too soon you will be something else my dear, I must enjoy who and what you are now." Vicki shifted, and then moved her hand to her stomach. "Shh, mommy is fine sweetie." Radu's gaze was drawn to the barely discernable bump just beginning on the flat of her stomach. Adjusting his head his listened, there it was so soft trying to conceal its existence from any that would hear. Pregnant, she was pregnant. How had she hoped to keep such a thing concealed from them? Surely she knew now more than ever her life and the yet to be life was in serious danger. The very thought of her turning and loosing something that meant so much to her tore at the very core of his being.

He, Radu the Ruthless no longer had a choice. He had to help her. Rubbing fingertips to his temples he tried to think a way out of this. Finally, it dawned on him what he could do to save those she loved the most. Rising he moved to the windows to peer out at the mountains covered in a soft powdery blanket of white snow. If he had breath he would see it in the cold air of the mountains. Turning he gazed down at the beauty before him and knew he was no longer Radu the Ruthless; he was Radu a man that loved a mortal. Folding his body to the window seat, he felt something that for ages he had denied himself, no it was not the compassion for a mere human. A human that he knew he should view as food. What this strange inexplicable feeling was love. He had fallen in love with a human, a human woman that now carried life in her body. She was a vessel, ripe pure and teaming with fertility.

Radu sighed; he had not felt this way for a long time, a very long time. He had almost forgotten how living could be so wonderful. Rising he moved to the bed and laid his head on her stomach so he could hear the heart beat better. There it was, a soft patter that moved faster than the other heartbeat he could hear. Vicki sighed brought her hand up and began to stroke her fingers through his hair. "Our baby, my love our baby." She muttered softly still sleeping. Radu looked up at her sleeping so sound and thought about what she had said in her sleep. Of course she thought she was speaking to Barnabas, but for a moment he let his imagination run wild. He let himself believe for a moment that this was his wife and his child. The idea thrilled him with anticipation of the birth of their child.

As quickly as he had the thought he angrily thrust it away. Pushing up from the bedside he distanced himself from her. This situation was becoming impossible for him; he had developed a conscience. Moving to the window seat he once again gave into his brooding. He had to do something, he was not sure what he would do but he could not give her over to Vlad without a fight. Feeling frustrated he moved to the door. Issuing an order to Alexandros to watch Vicki. He could not be in the room alone with her. He needed to clear his head get a better perspective. Moving down the hallway he made his way to the front doors. Going out into the biting wind and cold, he shifted to mist form disappearing into the night snow.

Julia awoke in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Rising she knew she was no longer in Collinsport. For that matter she knew as she moved to the windows and peered out that she was no longer in the United States. A soft knock on her door and Marta entered. "Madam Stokes would you like me to draw you a bath? The Prince wishes to see you when you are dressed. Julia looked down at her two-piece suit. "But I am dressed." Marta smiled moved to a dressing room and moved out with a gold 15th century dress. "I am sorry Madam; the Prince requires all women guests to dress for the time that his ancestors lived, which was in 1465. " Julia looked at the dress then to the maid. "You speak English very well." Marta curtsied, "Thank you Ma'am. I got the job because of the Princess, I usually tend to her but she was ill and went to bed early." Julia looked around the room, "Just where am I?" Marta smiled laid the dress out on her bed. "You are in Romania, or what used to be Transylvania."

Julia moved to the bathroom, "I see the Count likes modern conveniences." Marta nodded; she knew from the Americas point of view Vlad was not a Prince but a Count. "He demands it." Julia moved to the tub, she was feeling gritty, the accommodations appeared to be agreeable with the claw foot tub, dual basins for the sink, with corresponding granite floors and counters, noting the modern appoints for convenience she turned to Marta. "I could use a bath, thank you for offering but I am very capable of drawing my own bath." Marta curtsied again. "As Madam wishes. You may wish me to come back to help you with the buttons and sash of your dress." Julia walked to her canopy bed picked the heavy satin material "I see what you mean. Yes, thank you that will be nice."

Julia followed Marta to the hallway where a guardsman stood, "Please take Madam to Prince Vlad." The guard, extended his arm to Julia and moved down the hallway towards the grand staircase. Helping her down the stairs to a long wide hallway with a set of doors on each side. The guard moved to the set of doors that ended the hallway. Julia looked down at the parquet flooring in intricate little designs reflecting the artificial lighting on its shiny surface. The Guard knocked and waited, from inside a familiar voice called, "Entre'" The guard opened the door, stood aside to allow her entry. Julia walked into the spacious library. "Ahh Doctor Stokes, so nice of you to join us. Did you have a nice trip over?" Julia moved into the center of the room, hands folded over each other in front. She took her time to look the room over before responding. The high vaulted ceilings left no doubt this was a castle, crystal chandeliers hung from the rafters.

Vlad ignored the fact she was being particularly obtuse and waited, shortly there was another knock on the doors and he called, "Entre'" The door opened, Julia turned to see Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Maggie all dressed as she was in heavy velvet dresses with ornamental hair dressings. Elizabeth Stoddard was the first to move forward to give Julia a hug. Carolyn followed, then Maggie. "Julia!" Vlad smiled noting the reunion was exactly what he expected. Rising he moved to the doors. "I will allow you ladies time to get reacquainted. I need to go check on the Princess to see how she is feeling." Julia turned, "Oh is she unwell?" Vlad waved it off, "She was feeling a little faint, she is otherwise I am told fine." He went out moving to the stairs, watching as Radu went out the front door. Frowning he wondered what would make his Captain desert his charge.

Moving up the opulent stairway he took the steps to the left and followed the hallway down to Vicki's room. Moving into the room, he paused and noticed she was sleeping with Alexandros standing guard. Vlad looked the room over using a critical eye to make sure the room was befitting his Princess. The tall vaulted ceilings, crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling catching what little light was offered from the small lamp on the night table of exquisite design for Louis 15th curved and beveled tables that dotted the room, dark mahogany panels glistened with fresh polish, the braided rugs of impeccable repair and beauty scattered about the room. Two Louise the 14th chairs covered in satin and brocade accented the fireplace with tiny footstools. Alexandros stood and bowed to his Prince. "My Lord." Vlad locked his hands behind his back moving forward to look upon the slumbering Vicki. "Where is your Captain?" Alexandros looked around then back to Vlad, "My Lord Radu left to check on some information about the witch and her brother."

Vlad nodded, "I see, did he say what kind of information it was?" Alexandros shook his head, "He does not confide in me your highness." Vlad moved to sit in the widow seat, looking at Vicki he said softly, "Soon, she shall be your queen, my queen, she is going to be very happy here." Alexandros smiled, "Will she become one of the strigoi?" Vlad looked down and thought a moment, she will join me for an eternity so I guess she will." Alexandros having always wanted to become one of the living dead looked pleased. "We will be honored to have her as our Queen, my Prince." Vlad liked the young guard with the boyishly handsome face and the dedication of a pup. "Keep her safe Alexandros, we have two days until we are man and wife. The witch does mean her harm, so guard her well." Alexandros nodded, "I will your grace, do not worry."

Julia moved to the nearest chair and sat. "So, George, Joe, Barnabas, Quentin and Elliott have a plan to get us away from here. I expect they know I have been taken." Elizabeth moved to sit next to Julia, "I am glad to hear they are all well. Vicki has been unwell since her arrival." Maggie moved to the desk and looked down at a row of pictures. "He had pictures of all of us." Carolyn moved to pick up her picture, "So they knew whom we were and how to get to us?" Julia nodded, "Yes, and they had someone working from the inside. It turned out to be Gabe, Elliott's assistant. " Carolyn's mouth fell open, "Gabe was the inside man?" Julia nodded, "He got me and now I am here. What concerns me the most is they all may be falling into a trap, an elaborate trap set by Tepes himself." Liz stood and paced to the window. "Is there no way we can warn them?"

"None that I am aware, if we could warn them I would have already." All the women were now in a beautifully appointed room full of books feeling desperate and alone. Liz looked for some alcohol if at anytime she needed a drink she did so now. "Lets pray that they find out before they get here and we all die together." Julia stood to move next to Liz, "Lets hope they at least let us die instead of becoming what they all are." Liz looked even more troubled as she thought about the alternatives. "I need a drink." She moved to the door and ordered the maid to bring them some sherry.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Vlad Tepes sat at the large desk in his den. He looked over at his attorney, "I wish to see the file now please." The attorney handed over a large file and Vlad opened the file and pulled out a stack of photographs. Laying them all out on the table he looked at them. "This is?" He picked up a picture of Elizabeth Stoddard, "That would be her mother Elizabeth Stoddard. Victoria just found out that Mrs. Stoddard was her mother."

He picked up Carolyn's picture and Vlad studied it. "She reminds me of Ravinia." The attorney looked at his page and smiled, "That is her ½ sister Carolyn Stoddard." He picked up the picture of Roger Collins, "Her Uncle Roger Collins." The picture of David, "That is David Collins, son of Roger Collins." He studied the picture of Maggie Evans and Quentin Collins. "That is her best friend Maggie Evans, and a cousin Quentin Collins." Vlad smiled, "Ahh, the immortal werewolf Quentin Collins."

Laying the pictures down he reached for the picture of Victoria and looked at it for a long time. "She is Elizabetha, she just does not remember. The witch says she can open those memories. I don't trust the witch; she will need to be contained until I have what I want. I do not want her to meddle with my revenge." Holding Victoria's picture he moved to lay it on a side table, then going back to the desk with the other pictures. "I want Gilda to distract Collins. I think I would like him here to witness my wedding to Elizabetha. So, we start with the woman that resembled Collins mother, and is the mother to my beloved Elizabetha. We shall see if Count Rudolph would like to entertain her. Then we will send Petru to seduce the sister Carolyn. How appropriate that we shall have her entire family here."

The lawyer paused and glanced at the pictures he had grouped together. "What of her father?" Vlad waved his hand. "She has a father. We do not need the father." Then Vlad moved to pick up Julia's picture. "Now for the estimable Doctor Hoffman. I have something very special in store for her. I believe that we shall send Sorin, to do what he does so well. I want her to be so afraid of what is going on around her, which she will be driven mad, or takes her life. Whichever, it matters not to me."

"And Victoria? When do you wish her brought here?" Vlad sat back and smiled. "By the end of this month, I shall be back to full strength. By that time, we will have all the arrangements made to have another wedding. I am a patient man, but even the most patient man can grow weary of waiting. So, we shall wed under the laws of the Crown of Wallachia and she shall become my wife again. So, it is up to you to see to procuring the license and hiring the right people to see we have a proper wedding waiting for her when she returns."

The lawyer stood and gathered the pictures he had not selected and put them back in the file. "Which castle shall we have these happy proceedings performed?" Vlad had been standing in front of the window and his hands clasped behind his back. "The Summer Castle, make arrangements to have it readied for occupancy, let Count Rudolph know I will speak with him now."

The lawyer gathered the folder and left the pictures in a stack on his desk. The picture of Elizabeth sat on the top of the stack. The Count moved into the room passing the lawyer. "My Prince, you have need of me?" Count Rudolph moved into the room. "On my desk, the top picture." Rudolph moved to lift the picture of Elizabeth. "Who is this lovely lady?" Vlad smiled and turned to face his father in law. "Your new wife. This is Elizabeth Stoddard, Victoria's mother. I figure if she wishes to keep her mother alive, she will do as I ask. Not only is she Victoria's mother, she is the exact double for Barnabas' mother Naomi Collins, you will find Naomi's picture under that one." Count Rudolph moved to pick up Naomi's picture.

"She does have a striking resemblance to Naomi. The bloodline does have a persistent strength. " Rudolph moved to sit in a chair in front of the desk and glanced over and saw Carolyn's picture. "And this blond beauty?" Vlad smiled, "I think she will make a nice plaything for Petru, that is Carolyn Stoddard, Victoria's half sister." Count Rudolph began to chuckle, "You are surrounding her and leaving her no outlet." Vlad smiled and turned his back to the window. "I am leaving no room for error this time. Collins will once again be as he was, an undead and under our council rule, her mother in your care, her sister a part of Petru's life and their precious Dr. Hoffman mad or dead. I will have what I deserve."

Rudolph sat back and glanced to see a picture of Angelique. "And the witch?" Vlad smiled and moved to sit back behind his desk. "Once I am done with her, she will be cast back to hell, this I have promised Diablos. He wants her sent back to him. He is not done with her." Rudolph laughed, "You are a shrewd man my son. So when do we begin?" Vlad steeple his hands together and tapped them against his lips. "I want Petru gone by the end of the week. He must begin his part of this assignment by the end of next week. I have sent Sorin to begin his part of my plan tonight. Once Petru gets to Collinsport, he is to send Radu home. I wish to have him do some preparations for me. I will send my faithful gypsy servants to collect Mrs. Stoddard."

Rudolph looked down at the picture and smiled, "It will be nice to have a beauty such as her on my arm again. There is a lot to be said for a mature beauty such as her." Vlad smiled, "I know she is not Marisa, but she will be a prize to show off to your friends. After all, she was the vessel of our Elizabetha to be brought back to us." Rudolph stood, "Then I suppose I must have the Winter Chalet readied for her arrival. I will need to purchase some appropriate clothing for her." Vlad waved his hand. "Take whatever money you wish from the account of the council." Vlad stood to show the conversation was concluding and moved to hug the old gentleman. "Soon Rudolph, we shall have our Elizabetha back."

Barnabas and Vicki waited to board the cruise liner. The steward moved to escort them to their room. Their luggage had already been delivered to their cabin; Vicki turned excitedly to Barnabas and hugged him tightly. "This is so nice. Thank you Barnabas." He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you my love." He moved to lift the suitcase to their bed and stepped aside to allow her to unpack and put away their things. "I was expecting a maid or steward to unpack our things. I see we are one of the first to arrive and the steward told me the crew were still coming on board."

He had found his wedding night with his virginal bride to be everything he expected and more. The night had been what he had dreamed he would have with Josette. He found himself drowning in the sweetness of Vicki's love for him. Her shyness and her timidity were replaced by the rapture of their wedded bliss. He knew he was complete now he was married to Vicki. They had made love most the night and fell asleep in each other's arms. When dawn broke, he kissed his wife and they made love again and then had to rush to get off to the airport in Bangor to c their plane to Miami to board their ship.

Now they were on the ship, Vicki made quick work of unpacking their things and putting them away. A knock on the door and a steward stood with a magnum of champagne and a basket for the newly weds.

"Compliments of the Captain Mr. and Mrs. Collins, we hope you enjoy your stay with us and thank you for choosing our cruise line as your honeymoon choice." Barnabas directed him to put the basket on the table and to put the champagne by the sofa. "Would you like me to open the bottle?" Barnabas handed him a nice tip and led him to the door. "No, we shall open it later, again, thank your captain for me."

Vicki moved from their bedroom holding a locked small case she had found in Barnabas' suitcase, "Darling, where do you want me to put this?" Barnabas took it from her hands and moved to put it in their room refrigerator. "Ahh that was from Julia incase I needed to have one of her injections for my blood disorder." Vicki looked concerned and moved to his side. "Is it that serious? I mean show we be on the ship?" Barnabas smiled kissed her cheek, 'Yes, and it is under control. Barnabas then turned to the Steward, who stood waiting patiently at the door.

The steward thanked him for the tip and left. Barnabas moved to the sliding doors and opened them to the deck. The warm sea air encompassed them and Vicki moved to stand next to Barnabas as they moved to the rail to look down at the sea. The activity was growing as more passengers arrived to board the ship. "We set sail at 6:00 pm my dear would you like to go and walk around the deck and watch as we depart the port?" Vicki smiled and nodded and leaned into him. "This is like a dream come true Barnabas. I am so happy." She kissed him on the lips.

Together they moved to the top deck and stood at the rails and watched as the sun began to set in the west, the wind was brisk and warm. "This reminds me of the trade winds of the Caribe." The excitement of departure was in the air and shown on her face as they stood and then felt the ship beginning to move. "Are you ready for the rest of your life to begin my love." He had put his arm around her and let her lean into him as he held her between him and the rail. She laughed and nodded, "As long as I spend it with you, I am." They stood until they were underway and then they returned to their room and found their seating assignments on a table.

"I suppose we should get ready to go to dinner, this says formal night is tomorrow." Barnabas moved to lay across his bed and sighed, "This is very nice my dear, are you ready to sample our champagne?" Vicki nodded and then moved to stand on their balcony. The dark waters churned below as the ship cut through it. The air was filled with warmth and the hint of humidity heralding the potential of a storm. Barnabas brought her a glass of champagne. "Thank you." She took a small sip and then set it on their balcony table. "Is it possible to be too happy? Would it be shameful?" Barnabas smiled at her and then set his glass next to her glass. "I think we earned our happiness my dear."

Secretly she was hoping that she had gotten pregnant on their wedding night, which would make her life even more complete. "I suppose since this is first night, we have a casual night. No need to dress, shall we get ready to go to the dining hall?" Barnabas kissed her lightly on her lips and moved in to their room and closed the doors. Moving to the door of their suite, he waited for her to join him and they went in search of their dining room.

That night Barnabas and Vicki made love with their balcony door open and fell into a deep sleep in each others arms, awaking later to the sound of thunder and the seas white capping. Barnabas got up to close the doors and snuggled back with Vicki, "Tomorrow we will be at sea and this should not be a problem." He whispered to her neck. "Mmmhmm." Vicki sleepily answered and curled into his hold. "So, I guess we keep ourselves occupied." Barnabas chuckled, "I can think of some things. However, I think you might would like to explore the ship, so I made arrangements with the head steward to take you on a tour, then I had them make you an appointment for the hair dresser and the spa." She was fast asleep and Barnabas watched her as she slept. His mind was fixed on her and how much he loved her.

Rising he moved out into the sitting room and sat on the sofa. He could not shake the feeling that there was something about to happen. The scent of jasmine filled the room and Josette's ghost appeared he stood, "Josette?" She looked distressed and paced back and forth, every time she tried to speak she could not utter one word. "Josette? What is the problem?" Another figure appeared next to Josette and Barnabas was shocked to see his sister's ghost there. "She is upset Barnabas because Angelique has place a spelled on her spectral form keeping her from telling you about what is going to happen." Barnabas had never felt so much anger as he did now. "Angelique, I knew she was behind some of the things that have happened. Tell me Sarah, what is about to happen?"

Sarah looked around and then reached over and took Josette's hand and said softly, "It will be fine Josette, Angelique did not know I could come and help. Oh Barnabas it is terrible, she has formed an alliance with that evil man Vlad Tepes, she is going to help him take Miss Winters from you and he is going to hurt your family and Miss Hoffman."

Barnabas looked at Josette and saw she was no longer upset, now she had imparted what she needed to tell him. "When we return I will have Elliott Stokes help break this spell he has on you. Do not worry either of you, I will not allow anything or anyone to harm Miss Winters." Sarah smiled and turned to Josette, "Come on Josette we can leave now." The two faded from view and Barnabas turned to move into their bedroom doorway. He watched Vicki as she lay sleeping in their bed. He curled his hand into a fist.

If Vlad were in deed alive again, he would need to do something he did not wish to do, he was going to have to revert to what he was and that would be dangerous for Vicki. He moved to curl into her warm body and pulled her close and held her, putting his chin on her shoulder he kissed her neck and then closed his eyes and felt a single tear as it slid down his cheek. "Nothing my love will ever harm you as long as I live." Holding her tightly he fell asleep with troubling dreams. He had to make plans and those plans would mean the life or death of him.

The morning was filled with an interesting tour of the ship, and Vicki ended up at the spa for a back massage, a facial, and then hair and nails. The afternoon was spent lounging on the balcony and then the evening was upon them and they had to dress formal. Barnabas looked so handsome in his tux, Vicki moved to fix his tie and he clipped the necklace he bought her around her neck and kissed her neck. Turning around he shook his head. "I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you in my life my dear. You look stunning." Vicki laughed and turned around showing off her new dress. "Would madam do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?" Vicki curtsied to him and smiled widely, "I will be honored."

They went arm and arm down the grand staircase heading to dinner. Vicki paused to check her hair and lipstick and Barnabas felt eyes on them, he glanced up and saw the man that Vicki said accosted her in the hallway of Collinwood. The man smiled and saluted Barnabas.

"Vicki dear, would you wait here a moment I promise to be right back." Vicki looked confused and watched as he sprinted up the stairs. By the time Barnabas got to where he saw the man, he was gone. Frustrated, he turned looking around to see where he might have gotten. Not seeing him he turned to peer down at Vicki as she peered up at him. Smiling tightly he moved to join her on the landing and took her on down to the dining room.

The evening ended on a high note as the newly weds took in the dancing and death by chocolate buffet. Going back to their room they found the itinerary for the next day. "Oh darling look there is a old fort and winery we could tour. Do you feel up to that?" She moved to sit by him on the sofa. He took the paper from her hands and noted their first port of call was Antiqua, "That sounds nice dear and we could tour the various beaches." Vicki sighed, "I better get me some sun tan lotion." He kissed her nose and nodded to the basket left by the Captain. "I opened it earlier and it has some wonderful things in there including sun tan lotion."

Vicki yawned, "Well I am going to take a bath and I am going to get ready for bed, will you be coming soon?" He had a book lying on the table and smiled at her. "Soon my love, I just want to read a bit more in my book. You go on and get ready for bed." She kissed him and went into their bedroom. Barnabas stood and listened for the sound of their shower and then he went to the phone. "Yes, this is Mr. Collins in the Honeymoon Suite, I would like to send a telegram to Professor Elliott Stokes, Collinsport Maine. Yes, I can will someone be there around midnight? Good yes, I will be there then and write it out. Thank you." Then calling room service he ordered another bottle of champagne to be delivered to their room.

After Vicki finished her shower she moved to their bed and sat on the edge of the bed, she put her night cream on her face arms and legs and smiled as Barnabas entered their room carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Would my lady care to join me on the balcony for a night cap?" Vicki laughed and stood up to open the door to the balcony and waited for him to pass her, sitting in the chair she waited as he drew his chair close to her and poured them a glass of bubbly. The soft moonlight played over the ocean. "This is so romantic." She sipped her drink and looked at Barnabas. "This is so perfect does it truly have to end?" Barnabas leaned into her and said almost too seriously, "Not if you don't want it to. Once we get back, I could book another cruise and we could go around the world."

Vicki sighed and closed her eyes, "That might be fun, but we do have responsibilities when we get back." Barnabas leaned back in his chair and studied the moon. "All you need to do Vicki is ask me and your wish is my command." Vicki giggled, "That sounds suspiciously like a line from Sinbad and the 7 Thieves." Barnabas reached for her hand and lifted it to kiss the back of it. "I suppose you are right, we do need to come back to a world of family and friends and making our family," Vicki looked over at him, "I would love to start our family as soon as possible. If ever I wanted to give you something, I want to give you a child that looks like you." Barnabas stood up and held his hand out to her. Taking his hand he swept her up off he feet and carried her inside. She giggled as he laid her on their bed and he cradled her close to him pinning her gaze with his. "There is nothing more I would love to do than grant you that wish."

The next morning Barnabas was up early watching his wife as she slept. The slip of some sunlight broke through the closed curtains and bathed her in its glow. He marveled at how innocent and beautiful she looked as she lay sleeping soundly on their bed. He wanted to preserve this moment in a bottle and hold onto it forever. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure nothing would harm what was his. Anger built in him against Angelique. She was always meddling in his life. She was the biggest mistake he had made. Now she had gone too far. He had sent word to Elliott that Vlad was alive and was planning to take Vicki back and he had made a new alliance with Angelique.

Now, he waited to see if Elliott would respond. A knock at their door alerted him to the fact their breakfast had arrived. Going to the door he allowed the steward to push in the trolley. Moving aside he let the steward leave and moved to the side of the bed and kissed the back of Vicki's neck. She rolled over and smiled at him as she pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh breakfast?" She got up and put on her housecoat. "Have we made port?" She moved to the curtain to the balcony and looked out at the port of Antiqua. "Oh its lovely, do you want to have breakfast on the balcony my love?" He lifted the tray and moved through the balcony door. Seating Vicki next to him, they fed each other fruit from the tray. "I have never felt so special before. This has been the most perfect time of my life and it is thanks to you my precious husband." She plopped a fork full of watermelon into his mouth.

"You had best get dressed my dear so we can go into town and do those tours you wanted to do. I arranged for a wine tasting for us at noon. We will need to be back on the ship by 4:30." She stood up, bending to kiss him. "I love you." She moved to get dressed. Collecting her purse she moved to let Barnabas know she was ready. Barnabas had moved into the sitting room and was ordering them a tour guide as he waited. Moving to the door she turned and smiled back at him. "Come on my loving husband, we have sights to see and forts to claim!" She giggled as he came up and escorted her out of their room.

Spending the day touring the local forts and driving around the coastal beaches, they ended up at a winery to do tasting and have lunch. Barnabas then took her shopping at the various shops and then got them back to the ship by 4:00 p.m. Vicki moved to put her gown on and told Barnabas that she was going to rest before dinner that she was feeling tired from the heat. He kissed her forehead and left her to rest, drawing the curtains closed and moving out into the sitting room, he found what he hoped he would have when they got back shoved under their door.

Picking up the telegram he opened it and read Elliott's response and smiled, Elliott was already working on breaking Angelique's spell and was anxiously awaiting his and Vicki's return from their honeymoon. Feeling a bit relieved he sat down to enjoy some more of his book as he let Vicki sleep. Unable to concentrate he decided to take a walk on the decks and think about the telegram from Elliott. Moving to stand by the rail, he was deep in thought when he realized someone was standing next to him.

Glancing up he saw Radu standing next to him. "What do you want?" Radu leaned against the rail and folded his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to see the legend up close and personal." Barnabas turned to watch the ocean continuing with silence he waited to hear from the upstart. "You think you have won because you married her?" Barnabas smiled and slid his glance to Radu. "I have won, she loves me and only me. Soon she will give me a child and then our bond will be more complete." Radu laughed and shook his head, "And when you are what you were and no longer human, will her child be that of half human and half undead?"

Barnabas clinched his hand into a fist to keep from hitting him; He turned and began to walk away from the smirking look on Radu's face. "He is back you know, he is just biding his time until he can reclaim what is his. Enjoy this time Collins, your days of wine and roses are drawing to an end too soon." Barnabas spun around to snap off a retort to find Radu was gone. Barnabas growled in the back of his throat and moved quickly back to his suite. "Vicki," he called softly. Not hearing her, he grew panic and he rushed forward towards their bedroom and there she lay. Breathing a sigh of relief ne moved to lay down next to her.

Pulling her into his arms he kissed her forehead. "Barnabas." She said sleepily. "Yes, my dear it is me. Go back to sleep." She yawned and pushed herself up on her elbow. "I have a better idea." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on his lips. The kiss between them grew into a more passionate embrace. Moaning softly, Vicki rolled on her back and allowed her husband his rights. This was a more passionate time with him and she wondered what had brought about his intense ardor as she dressed for dinner. Moving into the sitting room she found Barnabas dressed and ready to go.

Leaving through the door, they met up with a couple that shared their table. "Lydia, how are you and Todd doing?" Vicki walked with Lydia as Todd and Barnabas followed. "Oh Todd and I were touring the beaches and decided to take the day to just lay in the sun." Vicki began to tell her in detail what her and Barnabas had done for the day. Todd shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at Barnabas. "So how was the wine tasting." Barnabas looked down at his shoes as they walked and then looked up. "I would say it was the highlight of our trip into Antiqua. Vicki did manage to get some souvenir shopping done."

Todd leaned over to Barnabas and spoke softly, "My wife is the shopping queen of Rhode Island. So, you two are from Maine?" Barnabas nodded, "Yes we are from a small town on the coast. My family established the town in the late 1600's and my great, great grandfather built the house in which we reside." Todd gave a low whistle. "So, where did your money come from? Mine was from my father who is an industrialist" Barnabas smiled and tried to change the subject. "Did you enjoy your beach trip?" Todd shrugged it off, "It was something Lydia wanted to do. Usually, if Lydia wants to do something we do it. Are you henpecked too?" He smiled to take the edge off the inference.

Barnabas detested the modern terminology of a man devoted to his wife. "I do not think I would necessarily say I was hen pecked. I would say I am very much in love with my wife and she makes me happy and I want to make her happy." Todd could not help but to chuckle, "Good save." They arrived at their table and each man seated their wives. The night ended on another high note of dancing and enjoying the company of their shipboard friends.

The last night on the ship was the second formal night and Barnabas was determined to make this last night special. He waited with his surprise in his pocket. When Vicki exited the bedroom dressed in a cream colored gown he smiled. "My dear, you look beautiful. I think I have the prefect compliment for that dress." He pulled out the slender box and opened the box to reveal a set of cream-colored pearls with a diamond setting in the front center. "Oh Barnabas its beautiful." She took the matching earrings and put them on and turned to model them for Barnabas. "I feel like a fairy princess."

Barnabas leaned over and kissed her cheek. "So, am I your prince?" Vicki laughed and nodded, "Of course you are. You are the man that has completed my life and I wish to have his children, grow old and die with." He looked down and became thoughtful.. "When you speak of our life together and what it will be, makes me the happiest man on this earth my dear." He lifted her hand and kissed it. Vicki moved into his arms and kissed him deeply, breaking the kiss she felt flushed. "I am thinking we should go to dinner before we miss it all together."

Later they strolled along the decks and paused to view the moonlight over the ocean. "Tomorrow, we head back to Collinsport and our new life as husband and wife. Oh Barnabas, I only want to make you happy and be a good wife to you." Barnabas held both her hands and looked deep into her hazel eyes. "Vicki, you have made me the happiest man on this earth so I have no doubt you will make me happy as my wife."

She could not keep the tears from forming as he spoke and she smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I am tired my love shall we go back to our room?" He slid his arm around her waist and they began to walk down the deck towards the stairs going to their suite of rooms. "Are you sure you don't want me to book us another cruise?" He asked teasingly. "As much as I would love it we have reality to go back and take care of those thank you notes."

The last night on the ship was a memorable one and Vicki had collected the pictures the ships photographer had taken while they were on board. Getting extra copies for her mother, Vicki had been excited and found she was ambivalent about leaving their perfect honeymoon suite. Sitting on the balcony she was reluctant to let his hand go. They held hands and drank wine and ate cheese as the ship made its way back to port. They had packed their bags setting them outside their door and spent their last night wrapped in each other's arms. To soon the honeymoon was over and they were jetting back to Collinsport.

Willie waited at the airport for Barnabas and Vicki to disembark the plane. He smoked nervously by the front doors. Watching as the red cap rolled their luggage out of the terminal. Willie dropped his cigarette moving to open the trunk of the estate car. "Barnabas Vicki, hi, did you guys have a good time?"

They looked tanned and happy as they waited for Willie to load the car; Barnabas moved to open the back door for Vicki and then joined her in the car. Holding hands in the back seat, Vicki and Barnabas glanced at Willie. The night air had turned brisk and Vicki hugged closer to Barnabas needing his heat. "Oh, Julia and Professor Stokes are waiting for you back at the old house."

Barnabas smiled and nodded his approval. Vicki brightened, "Oh good I brought them back a lace table cloth and matching napkins I can give them. They are French lace." Willie glanced into the rearview mirror and nodded holding a tight smile in place. "Oh that's good Vicki, I bet they will like it a lot." Barnabas noticed Vicki was getting sleepy so he cradled her close to him and then spoke to Willie, "So, have all the improvements been made to the house Willie?"

Vicki loved hearing his voice as he spoke. The base vibrated against her cheek and she rubbed her cheek against his chest, yawned and then let her eyes close as she dozed. "Oh yeah, they finished the cellar, we put a few light switches in the cellar and Julia had her lab wired, she paid for that Barnabas. Also, the contractor thought it might be a good idea to have a back up generator in case we lost power in the storm and in case we needed to take shelter down there we converted one of the rooms into a storm shelter. I was thinking of putting in some cots and bedding in case you had to sleep down there."

Barnabas nodded, "Thank you Willie, I suppose that would be helpful. So all the updates to the house have been made and we are no longer inundated with carpenters and electricians?" Willie nodded, "Yes, and the plumbers put in the last of all the bathrooms. We went ahead and put in a shower, toilet and sink in the cellar." Barnabas sighed as he felt Vicki shift against his chest. "Good thinking Willie."

Willie looked in the rearview mirror and asked softly, "She asleep?" Barnabas nodded. "Good, cause there is something you need to know. There has been this strange lady hanging out at the Blue Whale asking a lot of questions about you and Vicki." Barnabas frowned. "A lady?" Willie nodded, "Yeah, I was in there the other night and she was sitting near the bar. She was Asking Bob Rooney about you and Vicki." Barnabas frowned, "What did Mr. Rooney say?" He shifted and dimmed his lights as another car passed them on the highway. "He said he did not know much about you, He said he had only known Vicki from her coming in with Burke Devlin. He did not tell her I worked for you." Willie sighed and then navigated around another car and back into his lane.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

."

Vlad sat at the table and looked over to where Vicki sat, lifting his glass he smiled, "I salute the most beautiful woman at my table tonight. I give you the bride, Elizabeta Aref Banal. May she live long and prosper by my side." Dinner had been served 2 hours earlier to allow them time together before the pre wedding ball. Vlad looked around to see that all members of his extended family lifted their goblets; smiling at Vicki they spoke in earnest "Here, here!" Carolyn, Maggie, Elizabeth, Julia and Vicki just held their glasses, with Vicki holding a frozen smile on her face. Their refusal to toast was ignored by Vlad as the evening meal was served. "I am told my out of town guests arrived earlier today. They have rented a cottage in the village. Petru, you and Rudolpho must go and offer an invitation to join us in the castle." Petru nodded to Vlad, then looked around for Radu and frowned, "Where is the captain of my guard?"

Radu entered through the doorway, "I am here my lord, I beg your pardon for being late. I had urgent business to see to, it appears I have found the witch and her brother. They too are in the village awaiting the arrival of Collins and his entourage. If you would permit, allow me to extend your invitation. I am sure they will find it hard to refuse my invitation on your behalf." Vlad smiled, "Yes, Radu, I believe you are right. Please invite them to the ball tonight, and allow them to know I have made special arrangements to house them during their stay."

"Now what of the witch and her brother?" Radu smiled, "I have them trapped in the village, with no escape. They will be brought to the castle once my men have arrested them. They are to be taken to the dungeon." Vlad smiled, "Excellent perhaps we can use them as sport later. Very well Radu, you are excused for now." Radu bowed to Vlad, turned to Vicki and bowed to her, "Highness." He then left the room with as much flair as he had entered it. The rest of the dinner went without any further preamble."

Vicki sighed and looked around to her sister noting she was paler than usual. "I would make a request that my sister have a doctor brought in. She has been unwell and is now showing her ill use more than ever." Pointedly Vicki looked over to Petru. Vlad nodded, "Yes, I see what you mean. Petru until we are married you are to seek your desires elsewhere." Vicki further noted, "Lady Margaret seems to be suffering from the same malaise." Vlad frowned and looked over to Petru, "I repeat no one is to feed from the ladies at this table until after our wedding. Do I make myself clear?"

Petru sipped from his goblet and nodded, "I beg your highness' pardon, and they were so delectable that I felt compelled." Vlad glared at him. "What I have given you Petru, I can very easily take away, just as I have said before, my word is my honor, your word is expected to be your honor. You will not touch Lady Margaret or Lady Carolyn is that understood?" Petru gave him a salute with his goblet.

"Then if you will excuse me dear brother, I will go and seek my pleasures else where, your bouquet is palatable, but I prefer something more fresh and pliable." Petru stood from the table and moved from the room. Vlad frowned turned his attention to the ladies at the table. "Elizabeth, Carolyn, Lady Margaret and Doctor Stokes, I will beg your forgiveness and will make sure that this set of unfortunate occurrences will not happen again until you are ready to embrace your new life style." Elizabeth glanced down at the ring on her finger, "I don't care what happens to me. I do worry for my daughters." Vlad smiled, "Not to worry, your dear daughter Elizabeta will be held in the highest regards by my entire staff. Carolyn shall be treated as a Princess as she will marry my brother in law who is a Prince, and your dear friends shall be members of this court. I might even make dear Julia the courts physician." There was no further comment from anyone.

Vlad turned to look at his father in law, "Rudolph, I expect you to keep him under better control Alexandros, please let Radu know that I want extra guards posted outside Lady Carolyn's room and Lady Margaret's' room. " Alexandros stood, bowed to Vlad and moved from the room. For no known reason to Vicki, she felt oddly more at ease with Petru absence. "Now, if you all will excuse us, I have some details to discuss with my future wife. Darling." He extended his hand to Vicki; she put her own hand in his cold one and pushed away from the table. Vlad was nothing but a proper gentleman as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "My dear, are you getting excited about our wedding?"

Vicki could not pretend to enjoy that idea. "No, I do not look forward to being married to you since I am already married to Barnabas." He led her to the library where he closed and locked the door. "Well my dear for now I will allow you to be honest but later, I will not tolerate anything other than complete loyalty to me. If I have to enthrall you to get it, then I will. Make no mistake this wedding is taking place and will be done before week's end. Now, I wished to go over the guest list so you can acquaint yourself with some of our newest friends and some very old friends." Vicki moved to a chair and sat. Vlad handed her a list of names and she tucked her chin and glanced at the list. "Its fine." She tried to hand back the list only to be told to keep it and memorize the names.

Vicki laid the list in her lap; looking around the room she commented. "I see you have a few nice books, are any in English?" Vlad smiled, "Yes, most are, if you wish to come and make a selection please do so. You will find most of the books I owned are very old and rare volumes. You would enjoy their contents." She half smiled, "Thank you." Vlad sat behind his desk. "Now, I understand you have your dress for the wedding. I have ordered more dresses for your bridal party and they should be delivered tomorrow. If there is anything you wish to change, just tell Marta." Vicki's tone was controlled and spoken with a gentleness bore of resignation. "No, its fine." She was trying to compose her next request in her mind.

As Vicki looked down at the list she used the time to carefully weigh her words as she spoke, "I would be more excited if you were not so determine to make my . . . " she was about to say husband and caught herself, but not before he filled in her unfinished sentence. "You were going to say husband. My dear he is no longer your husband." Vicki licked her lips her mouth having grown curiously dry. "Forgive me Vlad, it is I was hoping I could convince you that if I were to cooperate with your plans, that you would spare my friends and family a less than cordial welcome. " He rose and she stood with him. Together he led her out into the hallway and towards the foyer.

He appeared to ignore her statement and continued on strolling her towards the base of the stairs. "Our honored guests shall be joining us in an hour my dear, I hope that you will be here by my side to help me welcome them. Most will be staying here in the castle until the wedding. I have made special arrangements for your family. The male contingent shall have rooms in the dungeon until the wedding, then I plan to have them escorted here to witness our union before the council." Vicki felt her stomach roll and she looked down then up to Vlad, "If I co-operate could you please just leave them alone? If I convince them that I am happy to be here with you as your wife, will you just let them go?"

Vlad stood a moment before her cupping her chin with his fingers and thumb; he lowered his lips to her mouth and kissed her deeply. Vicki curbed her natural reaction to recoil from his touch and returned the kiss hoping she was a good enough actress to make him believe she meant what she had offered earlier. Breaking the kiss he smiled, "Let us just say I might consider your request. Now off to your room so you can be dressed for the ball." Vicki turned and left him at the base of the stairs. Lifting her blue gown to hurry up the stairs, she turned one last time to peer below to see Vlad watching her with curiosity.

Vicki moved down the hallway to her room, where Marta awaited her to change her gown. In quick order with very little conversation, Vicki stood before her mirror looking at her image barely recognizing herself in the red gown. "Oh my lady you look beautiful!" A knock on the door Radu entered her room and stopped looking at her dressed in the red gown. "Elizabeta, you look so beautiful. Prince Vlad is a lucky man." Glancing at Marta he spoke, "You may leave us, I am to escort the Princess down to her betrothed."

Marta curtsied to them and scurried from the room. Radu pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I promise I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here, I must ask you to trust me, to be prepared for anything, that once something starts to happen you will go directly to be dungeon and wait for me there. I will help you." Vicki was stunned as she stared into his eyes. "Thank you Radu, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "If ever I can do anything for you, please just ask." Radu looked at her sadly, "I fear my dearest Victoria, that you can not do what I wish. For to have what I wish would mean you would have to go against everything you are and that is why I fell in love with you." He broke away from her, "Come we have a ball to attend and your guests are arriving." Before they left her room, she was draped in a golden cape trimmed in ermine.

Victoria found herself at the head of the grand staircase, the foyer below was full of gaily dressed men and women, As she stood holding onto Radu' s arm, she anxiously looked around for her mother, sister, Maggie and Julia, then she saw them in the entrance way to the ballroom. Maggie stood on one side of Vlad while Julia was being held tightly on the other side of Vlad by Alexandros. Rudolph held her mothers hand on his arm, patting it as they greeted each new guest. Petru was towering over Carolyn as he stayed behind her, he appeared to be bored. Lifting the gown with her hand, Vicki descended the steps where upon Vlad moved forward smiling brightly, "Ahh my love Princess Elizabeta come and enjoy our guests. Now you are here we can begin the ball by doing the opening dance. The room was filled with expectant chatter with opulently dressed individuals.

Vlad led her to the center of the ball room floor, lifted her hand to kiss it, then he nodded to the conductor who began an opening waltz. Vicki had a sense of de ja vue as she started to glide around the dance floor being led by Vlad. Soon others joined them on the dance floor, Vicki was held by Vlad's gaze as he guided her around the floor to the end of the musical piece. The guests clapped, Vlad held Vicki's hand and indicated she should bow to them as he did the same.

Then as he had before led her to the dais where two hugely ornate thrown chairs sat resplendent in red velvet coverings with the Dracul House Coat of arms plainly displayed over the back drop banner, Vlad seated her to his right then nodded for Rudolph, Elizabeth, Carolyn, Petru, Radu, Maggie, Alexandros and Julia to join them on small bench seat next to them. Vlad was in rare form as he rose to meet some of his time honored guests then brought Count somebody or Countess someone else forward to meet Vicki. He played the grand host for each new arrival but for some reason Vicki had the feeling he was awaiting someone else's arrival.

The room had grown warm with the body heat of so many of the living with the non-living and the air was fairly palatable with anticipation as Vlad let his gaze drift to the entrance and the major domo announcing each new arrival. She knew the precise moment they had arrived, they were marched in by what appeared to be a regiment of castle guard, and it made Vicki's stomach plummet and roil with tension. There they were her rescuers, being drug in by the heels of their feet and thrown to the ground like yesterdays trash. Quentin was the first to fall, then Willie, was shoved down in front of her. "Hi Vicki." He was struck over the head for speaking to her, "Quiet dog you are not allowed to speak to the Princess." This affront to her friend made Vicki jump up in his defense with a startled gasp. Vlad spoke under his breath, "I would hold your temper my dear or I may have them impaled on a pike." Vicki felt her fingers tighten on the material of her dress as she fought for control.

Then as Vicki was calming herself she heard Maggie gasp and say softly, "Joe." Being detained by two particularly nasty large looking guardsmen was Joe and Chris. The guards made their point to keep both men in check by taking the ends of their staffs; giving them an occasional jab. This only managed to irritate both men as they waited to see what was to unfold next. Vicki moved to look at Willie's bleeding forehead then she moved to Joe. "I am so sorry Joe. I will ask him to let Julia dress your wounds." She moved to look at Chris to make sure he was none the worse for wear and discovered he was more irritated than anything. He had even managed a tight smile for Vicki. She stepped back to the dais looking to Vlad, "Please do not allow any more harm come to them and I will do anything you ask of me."

Vlad moved to stand behind Vicki and with a look of defiance, encircling her waist, leaning her back against him; he tipped her chin up and captured her lips for a long passionate kiss. Releasing her he looked around the room; calling out, "Collins! She belongs to me. Come out so she can tell you how much she wishes to stay with me."

Vicki felt her heart pounding in her chest when Vlad took her in his arms and forced a kiss on her. She fought for control and to remain impassive as he made his dramatic statement. Though she tried, she had a look of revulsion that was not hidden quick enough to escape the attention of Quentin.

Quentin glared at Vlad as he took liberties with Vicki. "He's not here Tepes, he did not come with us." The guard holding Quentin used the butt of his rifle to hit Quentin and force him to the ground, "Silence you impudent pig. You will speak when the Prince says you can." Vlad frowned moved to stand in front of Quentin. "I know he is here, my spies said he has reverted and he has come to bring his wife home." Quentin glared at him, "Your spies are wrong. Barnabas could not travel in the daylight. He stayed home." Vlad looked around the room; shouting he said, "Sorin, Sonja come forward."

A shock and confused Willie watched as his sweetheart Sonja was escorted by Gabe stepped forward. "He left with the others whether or not he actually got on the plane we cannot confirm or deny." Vlad was furious as he took a deep cleansing breath then through gritted teeth he announced. "It matters not if he is here, tell them Elizabeta, tell them what you told me earlier." Vicki stepped forward, she was so fearful for her friends that she heard her voice tremble. She did not want to mess this up; thus causing Vlad to order the guard to forfeit the lives of her family members. "I am happy here with my Prince, I desire only to stay with him and be his wife, I am asking, no begging each and everyone of you to return home to Collinsport and forget me. Forget that I ever existed, for now I exist for my lord Prince Vlad."

From the back of the room, there were shuffling of feet as the guard escorted in two more men followed by a solitary guard and another man. "My dear Victoria, we know you better than to believe that you would allow your life to be ruled by an insufferable monster as Vlad Tepes." Professor Stokes got a resounding thump on his shoulders for daring to speak out against Prince Vlad.

Vlad frowned, "Professor Stokes you wound me with such comments. Do you not care if your lovely wife lives or dies?" He snapped his fingers and Alexandros pushed Julia forward. Stokes looked at Julia and it seemed with those looks they both had communicated their thoughts and feelings to each other. "My dear man, my wife and I made an agreement long ago when all this none sense began, we would rather die than see Vicki subject to your kind of love." This time the thump was much harder and Professor Stokes was knocked to the ground. Julia stayed standing waiting what would happen to her next.

Vicki glanced over to and noted that Joe must have put up a fight because his face showed signs of being battered. Vicki sighed in dismay. Then she fixed her stare to Professor Stokes as he pushed himself up to a standing position, Chris taking a chance of being beaten, helped his stand and encouraged the older gent to lean on him for a moment to allow him to gain his balance and composure. Vlad still holding onto Vicki looked to Stokes, "You are a brave man and I would have thought you much smarter because of your education Professor Stokes. Obviously you are a very stupid man. Collins, Barnabas Collins, you expect me to believe that he did not come with you to rescue his wife?"

Stokes brushed his suit down, glanced to Chris thanked him for his help then fixed his attention to Vlad. "Actually, he did not want his wife to witness his degradation of becoming what he was. Furthermore, he knew you wanted him here so he could witness your marriage to her and what you intend to make her once she had become one of your many brides. So as far as being stupid my dear boy, I believe myself to be astute enough to know that Barnabas may have been the smartest one of us all." Vlad was furious; even now Collins was besting him at his own game. Grabbing Vicki by the waist he pulled her back against his body bent her neck to expose the jugular vein. "Then you can tell him how I first tasted what was mine to taste."

Vicki's breath came in panic short gasps as she waited; the room fell into total silence as those of the undead status waited expectantly to watch their beloved master take his bride. Elizabeth gasped out, "NO!" Only to be pulled back from her sudden movement forward. Carolyn stood transfixed, she knew all too well what was about to happen, she did not want to watch but could not look away. Maggie closed her eyes and turned away from the act being performed before her. Quentin jerked away from his captors to rush the dais, only to feel his legs being pulled out from beneath him as Sorin did a sweeping kick to knock him down. The guards all moved to reinforce their hold on the prisoners. Vlad held Vicki by the waist as he licked her throat, his teeth already extending to bite her. Those not undead watched in fascinated horror.

Quentin thanked whatever powers to be that Barnabas was otherwise occupied putting the rescue operation into place. Willie was stunned as he watched Vicki in Vlad's arms. Vlad bit into Vicki's throat causing her to gasp out in pain. She closed her eyes, as she felt light headed. Vlad waited and when Barnabas did not appear, he released Vicki having only taken a small about of blood to put her under his control. Stokes smiled inwardly, he had called Vlad's bluff and found Vlad wanting. Vicki felt her knees buckle and slumped into Vlad's arms. "Radu, take the Princess to her room." Vlad turned and smiled to his guests. "Honored guests, please continue with your celebration of my impending nuptials. You will excuse me while I tend to business." Handing Vicki's unconscious body over to Radu, he turned to his guard, "Take them to the dungeon and lock them up. They may be released to witness my wedding tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Radu moved to Vicki's bedroom and placed her on her bed. "Undress her and put her to bed, I will send up Doctor Hoffman to dress her neck wound." Marta moved with a pan of warm soapy water, with tenderness she began to bath the wound on Vicki's throat. "She is not going to turn is she?" Radu was grateful the Prince had only bitten her as a means to get the prisoners under control. He had listened for the fetal heartbeat and noted there was nothing amiss with the baby's heartbeat. "Once you have her in bed, call me. I will remain by her side for the rest of the night." Marta stood curtsied to Radu watching him leave the room.

Marta opened the door and advised Radu she had her mistress in the bed. Once again, she curtsied to him as she stepped aside for him to enter. Radu moved to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed watching her. With gentling fingers he traced the marks on her neck and felt rage at his Prince. Not because he wanted what he thought belonged to him. He was mad because Vlad's action endangered the unborn life growing within her. He felt a kinship with the baby that he had never felt before. It was as if the child was communicating with him. The feel of her tiny mind was touching his and that it was so soft and gentle and made him think of soft down filled quilts or helpless newborn kittens made him even more convinced this child was a girl.

From the corner a figure appeared in an incandescent glow, drifting to stand across from Vicki to peer down at her then over to Radu, "Josette." He said her name, he knew her from her contemporary that was to be his and picture in the old house. He also knew her from their first meeting the other night. "Oui, Radu, that babe is more important than anyone knows. She does not belong here, with him; she belongs in Collinsport. She belongs with Barnabas; not to him. He misses what is his, with her, he can have what he had all she needs to do is help Sarah and me bring her back from the past to him." Radu looked from Vicki to Josette. "How is this possible?" Josette drifted around the room to stand by the fireplace. The fire played its colorful display over her face and could be seen through her body. "Do you think it was Sarah or myself that took her back to 1795? No, we only helped guide her to save Daniel so the Collins family would go on. She is the one that possesses the powers to fold time and to go back, she just has to be driven to do so, she needs to do it out of love."

Radu reached for Vicki's hand; holding it in his, "What is she?" Josette smiled, "She just found out she is a member of a coven of white witches, her stand is for the just and good. Unlike Angelique that gave up her soul to the darkness, Victoria gives her purity of heart for good. If Vlad Tepes takes her as he had intended, she and her child will be doomed to the pits of hell all nine of them. That child will be the guardian of the western hemisphere on the eastern seaboard of the United States. She will be the one of many that will hold the darker eldritch at bay.

Her child will be a champion that will stop the Angelique's' from harming others. To keep the Nicholas Blair's from controlling the darkness and allowing it to harm the innocents. Now she has been bitten, a part of the toxins that flow through your vein; the veins of the oldest most powerful vampire on this earth now flows through Josette's veins." She smiled nodding "Yes, she and Barnabas will name her Josette. She has an unimaginable future ahead of her. One that the world would like to know exists but will be kept ignorant because of her." Radu kissed Vicki's hand, and then tucked it under the blanket. "What are you asking of me Josette?" She smiled, "That if you cannot follow your conscience, then follow your heart and do what is right." She disappeared leaving the faint hint of jasmine in the air.

If Radu had not been resolved before, he was now. He may not be able to have Victoria; he could wait for Josette to grow up, he just had to make sure he was in the right place at the right time. Standing from her bedside he moved to stand broodingly in front of the window. He would figure out a way to help her, he had to do this for Josette. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind, then he slowly opened them and glanced to the sky, the golden fingers of daylight were beginning to paint the night sky with glorious shades of gold, red, and yellow hinting it with a tinge of orange. Yes, tonight was going to be an interesting night. What he needed to do was go to the dungeon and speak with Quentin Collins. It would be Quentin that could tell him how he could help.

Vicki slept late; she felt unwell but knew that if she did not face this day her friends and family would be executed. Moving lethargically to her bathing chambers she drew herself a bath. Sliding into the warmth that greeted her she actually smiled at the feeling it gave her to feel her body cleansed from the filth she felt crawled in her veins. A soft knock; then Vicki heard Valeria's voice. "My Lady I have your breakfast. I will need to start on your hair as soon as you are done with your meal." Vicki sighed, she was loathed to leave her bubble bath, decided it might be best to go on and do so. Rising from her bath, she toweled off and moved into her room. The day was going faster than she wished and she had no other ideas as to how she could get herself out of this predicament.

Her hair dressed, the gown was placed on her and she felt with each new event was just another nail in her coffin. She smiled, a nail in her coffin would she not be spending most of her days from this day forward in a coffin? She sighed, and then turned to a knock at the door. She looked at her image in the mirror; which is how her mother found her when she entered the room. "Oh Vicki darling you look beautiful. I wished there was a way out of this for all of us."

Vicki turned to hug her mother. "We cannot give up hope, the fact that Barnabas is not here leads me to think he is planning something to help us out of this predicament." Liz smiled sadly at her daughter, "Let us hope." Vicki searched her mothers features, "Remember mother, if you and the others have a chance to escape do it without me. Trust that when I can I will join you back at Collinwood." Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears, "Vicki I hope I can do as you ask." Vicki smiled, "So do I, because if I have to worry about more than getting myself out, I fear we all may die. Just promise and trust I will do as I say."

The door opened and Radu walked into the room. Vicki noted he was dressed in a white tux with a black tie. Bowing low, "My Princess its time we are to go to the council chambers and wait for My Lord Vlad." Vicki looked from her mother then back to Radu, "I am ready." Liz hugged her one more time and left the room. Radu looked down and spoke softly, "Trust me My Lady, you may take the vows of the unholy, you will not spend the night nor will you be made into something you would hate." Vicki gave him a tense smile. "Thank you Radu." He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "You are more beautiful today than I can ever recall you being before."

Vicki smiled, "Thank you Radu, well I guess we need to do this." He led her out of the room down stairs where a white fur cape was laid over her shoulders. Then she was escorted down the cleared front steps of the castle to an awaiting carriage with glass widows. "I guess I do feel like a fairy princess today." Radu smiled, "You are a Princess. Some day you will be a Queen." Vicki looked at him confused. "What I meant to say is that Elizabeta will be a Queen." Vicki let out a small sigh. "I am sure they loved each other dearly. The problem is, I may look like her but I am not she. I am and in my heart will always be Victoria Winters Collins." Radu smiled sadly at her, "Well my dear, your carriage awaits. Shall we?"

The coach was being pulled by white horses with white and black plumes attached to their headgear. As they settled into the carriage, Radu spoke softly into her ear. "I have seen Barnabas. He is here and he has a plan to rescue you. I am going to help as much as I can. Just remember do what I ask without question." Vicki looked hopefully to Radu. "Is he. . ." Radu sighed looking out the window, "He is as he was. He is of course worried about you." Vicki smiled, "The others are they unharmed?" He nodded, "I said that on orders of Prince Vlad they were to be treated well and allowed to dress for your wedding, they will be there but under heavy guard." Vicki glanced out the window of the carriage. The night view would have been beautiful if she were back in Collinsport. Her mood was soon plummeting to depression as she thought of what she had to endure over the next four hours. Silently she said a little prayer for Barnabas to save her and their family.

Vicki continued to watch the scenery as they passed the small village and headed into a heavily wooded area. She was glad the inside of the coach was heated, it was apparent that there was nearly two feet of snow on the ground and she was reminded of an enchanted winter wonderland. The thought of how cold it was made her shiver; which prompted Radu to wrap another heated lap blanket over her legs. "Better?" He smiled as he tucked her in. She nodded. "It looks so desolate and cold." He nodded; "It is this time of the year. We were fortunate that we did not have as much snow as we usually do." Vicki looked back at him and found she was beginning to relax in his company, "Really?" She felt nervous because she was headed to a wedding ceremony that could ultimately result in her death. "I think my shivers are more being afraid of what will happen to me once we are bonded as man and wife instead of the cold." Radu covered her hand with his. "I said trust me. Now just get through the next four hours and we will see how you feel then."

Vicki arrived in front of an ancient stone building with towering and intimidating arches. It reminded her of a medieval training arena that knights might have used to practice jousting. As she exited the carriage six young teenage girls moved down the stairs, they were dressed as 15th century ladies of the court. They moved behind Vicki; lifting her train and veil. With Radu at her side she was escorted into the building, which was stone and wood, with vaulted ceilings, timeless wallpaper, ornate cornices in scripted swirls.

The whole room was oppressively daunting. Swallowing hard, she tried to calm her nerves, the weight of the dress was back as the girls dropped her train and veil; pausing to straighten it out.. Without much preamble, they fell behind her and Radu, bowing their heads, folding their hands in front of them; and then awaiting Radu to lead them into the council chambers. Vicki noticed there were only a few present for this wedding.

Looking about for her mother, Carolyn, and Maggie, she relaxed as she watched them being escorted in under guard along with Quentin, Willie, Joe, Chris, who was beginning to sweat glancing anxiously around, the moon was due to be full this night and he was already starting to get that itching feeling of his skin crawling. Professor Stokes was allowed to escort Julia. Vicki noted she held tightly to his arm; as Vlad's castle guard surrounded them. All parties were escorted to a ringside seat near the council podium.

Carolyn and Maggie dressed in the gowns that Vlad had selected for her brides maids were with keeping with his traditions of reliving his original wedding with Elizabeta except it would not be done in a church. Maggie and Carolyn both wore the wispy creation of celery green with an iridescent layer of material over the top making the gown appear to shimmer. They moved to stand next to Vicki. With Vicki's attendants in place, from a curtained alcove appeared Radu and Sorin. Moving silently into place, Vicki watched as they took their positions with Vlad. Vicki licked her lips nervously as she waited for the lead council member to join them and begin the ceremony. Looking around Vicki noted they were in a circular type room with entry through a stairway that led to a landing, then a long hallway that had been lined with guards that Vicki suspected were part of the legion of the damned.

The stoic demeanor of the council members unnerved the humans in the room. Vicki glanced around to see who else would be present for the wedding ceremony and saw for this part of the ritual it obviously was for the council and her family. The room was overbearing with all its polished ancient wood, low lighting and bare essentials to the room. Feeling nervous she glanced around, the stairs were wide, the hallway was long and she felt as she had been led down the carpeted hallway she was walking a gauntlet. Though her knees felt week and her legs were shaky she had to do this for her family; squaring her shoulders, holding her head proud she made her way to her new life.

The Council President moved to stand between Vicki and Vlad, turning he lifted the veil from her face, and then turned to Vlad. "You know what is expected, you intend to take this one as your eternal life mate, to walk in darkness, to share your soul and gift with her?" Vlad nodded then taking Vicki's hand lifted it and kissed her wrist, letting his tongue glide over her wrist h then bit it. Drinking deeply from her, he then licked her wound. He watched as the wound closed. "It is my desire to take back what is mine. To hunt with her, to protect her from the sunlight, to soar into the moonlit nights and share many lifetimes with her."

The Council President turned to Vicki, "Is it you intention to follow him into the night, to join with him as one?" Vicki wanted to speak, to shout no! She wanted to throw her flowers she carried into his face and spit on him. She knew that to do so would just cost her family their life. She was taking so long that she noted 'the" look she was getting from Vlad, her voice cracked from being dry and she hoarsely acknowledged "Yes." It felt as though it took her a lifetime to say yes. Vlad smiled tipped her head up and gently kissed her lips. She could not make her lips respond to his demand. It mattered not to him, he just took her lips and plundered her mouth with his passionate kiss. He let his mouth move from her mouth and travel down her throat, once he was there, he feathered light sweet kisses over her neck then bit down and once again, took from her enough blood to bring her under his thrall.

Vicki stood transfixed as Vlad closed her wound on her throat. The Council President smiled, then by the powered invested in me by the sacred council I bond you and entreat you go into the night and become one. Members of the ancient order of the Vampric Council began to clap. Vlad smiled, swept Vicki up in his arms and carried her from the room. The witnesses followed, leaving Vicki's family and friends to stand before the council. "We have a new member to welcome to our community tonight, you as her family will be expected to offer a blessing at the civil ceremony, your failure to accept this marriage will find yourselves thrown out into the community to do with as we see fit. So, plan your words well."

Elizabeth, Carolyn, Maggie, and Quentin, found the whole ceremony distasteful and an affront to the human nature. Elizabeth could not watch as Vlad took her daughters blood and had averted her gaze, Carolyn glanced down, and she did not like the idea that Vicki was being subjected to the very act that had brought her and Petru together. Finally, Quentin was feeling his rage build inside as he watched Vicki being forced against her nature to submit to this animal. His own guilt over what he was before the Portrait of him was painted forced him to study a point on his shoe. Willie licked his lips nervously as he watched then had to avert his eyes. This was Vicki, someone that epitomized all that was pure and good and now she was being sullied by something far worse than Barnabas ever was. He glanced over to see what everyone else's reaction was and found he was relieved they had reacted as he had.

Chris kept nervously peering around the room; the moon was hidden behind a heavy cloudbank. For that he was glad, because the minute that moon appeared he would have no control over his reverting. He was glad that the ceremony before this farce of a council was over, perhaps the moon would wait until he could get back to the castle. His skin was crawling, as he knew a transformation was forth coming. He began to twitch, which caused one of the guards to poke him with his staff. "Stand still dog, we will be going back to the Castle Chaplet to have the civil ceremony." He pushed Chris and it was all Chris could do to not turn on him and rip his head from his body.

Vlad had carried Vicki to the carriage. Sitting next to her he was very animated. "Soon my love, we shall soar together in the moonlit sky. We shall share ourselves with each other. You will truly be one with me and the night." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. She sat staring ahead, still under his thrall. "Are you happy my dear?" He spoke in her ear, "You are released from my hold." Vicki blinked; half turning to look at Vlad. "I am sorry did you say something?" He pulled her close to him. "I asked you if you were happy?" Vicki sighed and looked down at her bouquet of flowers. "Vlad if I say no, you will be angry and will hurt my family, if I say yes, I would by less than truthful. I just want to know if my family is not harmed and are allowed to be freed, if I agree to be yours forever?"

His look turned sour immediately, "I would prefer you to be happy to be my wife Elizabeta, as for your family they have caused me more problems than you can imagine. If I let them go they will become misguided and wish to save you from me. So, I plan to keep them where I can control them and that will be here with me." Vicki looked away from him, fighting back the tears that burned her eyes. "Would you please reconsider your decision?" He pulled her chin up to peer into her eyes. "I might reconsider if you would convince your family you will be happy with me." Vicki dropped her gaze from his intense stare, "How can I be anything other than what I am. I am not happy here. My family is one of the most important things I cherish in my life and you threaten them." He squeezed her hand. "You will think differently after we have been married for a while." Vicki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She fell silent knitting her fingers through the material of her veil she turned away to watch the passing scenery.

The coach stopped in front of the castle; castle staff moved forward to help hold Vicki's train. Moving to the remodeled chaplet a nervous thin man in a work worn grey suit fidgeted while waiting for their approach to the alter. He looked about the high arched room then swallowed as nervously as he fidgeted waiting for Vicki and Vlad to appear in front of him. As the bridal couple moved into the chaplet, Vicki became aware of more guests in attendance. Clearing his throat the rat faced man nodded to the alter where a document laid, "Come my dear we must sign our civil marriage license." Vlad moved to sign first, he turned smiled and handed her the pen. "Here my love, and when this is signed, the alter man will perform the ceremony with a Priest from the castle.

Vicki felt her hand tremble as she took the pen. Where was her courage? What happened to Radu, she had not seen him since she was escorted into the council chambers. Vlad covered her hand with his. "Sign Elizabeta Banal." His voice was cold and harsh as he slowly released her hand; Vicki swallowed the knot in her throat, put her hand to pen and paper and with resignation signed Elizabeta Banal. Laying the pen down, she stepped back and moved to the stairs knelling as she had been instructed. Vlad knelt next to her.

The ceremony was tediously long as the civil servant along with the castle's fake priest sealed their vows to each other. Kneeling as long as she had on her knees she felt her back tense and wondered if she would be able to continue before she fainted. Her head was beginning to buzz; with the words of the priest and civil servant seeming to come from far off. Closing her eyes, Vicki felt the exchange of the leaves over their heads and a chalice was placed in front of her lips, she drank and discovered it was not wine but thick and briny with a hint of sweetness. Blood, she was sipping blood. If her stomach was not already distressed the thought of drinking from a cup of blood made her want to throw up.

Finally the exchange of the rings , the fake priest turned to the couple and said they may kiss, as Vlad kissed her, there was an explosion of applause. The civil servant could not wait to rush from the room and as discretely as possible he moved behind the couple kneeling at the alter, and exited from a side door, sending a rush of cold air into the room. The fake priest moved forward and introduced the new Count and Countess of Wallachia.

Prince Vlad led her on his arm down the aisle into the main foyer of the castle. Entering the ballroom Vicki saw her mother, Rudolph, Petru, Carolyn, Maggie, Radu, while Sorin followed behind the couple with the contingent of castle guard. Vlad led Vicki into the ballroom, and then nodded to the orchestra to begin playing. As they did, Vicki was directed to join him in their first dance. Vicki followed Vlad's lead around the room, making polite conversation. "Where are Quentin, Willie, Chris and Joe?" Vlad smiled, "I sent them back to the dungeon, when they are needed I will send for them." Vicki looked down and nearly tripped during the dance. Vlad swept her up against him. "You are not being very good at trying to convince your family you are happy to be here, you really need to try and smile."

Vicki sighed, schooled her features and forced a smile to her lips. "Much better, now smile we will be having company on the dance floor." Vlad nodded and others joined them on the dance floor. Festive makers were moving in and around the couple offering congratulations. Vicki smiled and spoke softly with a hint of a flush, "Thank you." As the music ended Vlad went to the throne area helped Vicki to be seated and waited for the floor to clear.

"Honored guests, thank you for coming please find a seat and enjoy the respite I have ordered for your pleasure, and by all means what joy you bring to our home please leave a little of that joy before you leave." Vicki let her gaze move over the room. She wanted desperately to be able to go back to her room, lock her door and pretend this day had not happened. Vlad sat back in his throne chair, lifted Vicki's fingers and kissed them. "From this day forward you are mine Elizabeta, you are mine. I take you body, mind and soul." She could not help; with such a statement stop the shiver that enveloped her body. "You will learn to love me Elizabeta as more and more of your humanity is stripped away, you will find that we are of like minds in thought and in love. You will learn to appreciate everything I offer you and maybe someday freely give your love to me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Barnabas stood in the metal building; the group before him was dressed in sub zero battle gear. Heavily armed and sporting square shaped backpacks and holding bulky weapons that appeared to require large shells stood patiently at ease. Their faces were grim and rough looking and to any other mortal would have been intimidating. The men waited patiently for the arrival of their Captain. The Sergeant that stood with his men asked, "So, these are supernaturals we are going after?" Barnabas nodded, "Count Dracul of Transylvania." One rather large black man smiled, his size with the half weeks growth of a beard made him seem more intimidating. His voice was deep and filled with serious humor. "So its old long tooth. I hope you got the money to back up your request." Barnabas lifted the brief case, opened it and sat it on the table turning it around for them to see. "300,000 dollars as was requested, the other items are in a truck outside."

Another figure appeared through a doorway. "It's there, gentlemen shall we give Mr. Collins our undivided attention, while he explains what weapons he brought and what is our objective." They gave the appearance of being relaxed as they shifted and watched as Barnabas stood before them. "It is my understanding that there are a mixture of humans and vampires in the castle. I have brought with me a werewolf who will change and go after the first available threat to him." The black man smiled, "Do we get to kill this wolf?" Barnabas frowned, "No, the vampires under Vlad Tepes control are open season for you. Anyone other than these individuals," Barnabas pulled pictures of the soft targets from a manila envelope in the briefcase. "Shall not be harmed and are to be rescued. This one is my wife."

The Captain smiled, "Lucky man. Now, shall we proceed with the plan?" The room suddenly became a lot more crowded as more men moved into the room. "Cap'n, we went through the payload. it's all there and what we need." The man referred to as Sarg, who stood a full six feet of 220 pounds of muscles stepped forward. He chewed on an unlit half smoke cigar as his narrowly slit eyes glanced down at the map. "You bring the boys up to date Captain, I am going to take our first crew to the perimeter, they have already been briefed, we will plow the road for you." The Captain appeared to be annoyed, "Landry, no injury to soft targets you know it's the supers we want to take out." Landry apparently the name for the burly Sarg nodded, "Copy that, and I will remind the boys soft targets are to be rescued." The Captain handed another packet of pictures over to Landry, "These are our objectives to rescue and bring out alive."

The Sergeant took his platoon and left the Quonset hut. They headed out into the woods surrounding their base camp and the castle. "Tonight we are going to end some blood suckers, its payback time boys. Just remember we do have a number of normals in there. Which means aim true and don't get trigger happy." He handed out goggles to each man, "These are new from our weapons department. They allow you to detect heartbeats. The ones moving without heartbeats are the blood suckers." The large black man they called Tank, put his on and laughed, "Yeah, you all have hearts so don't be telling me you don't." They laughed and pushed each other in play then they were called down by the gruff sounding Sarg. Their vehicle rolled into place. "Now, when the extraction begins. There will be two vehicles parked in those woods, escort the objective to the vehicle, there will be blankets waiting and hot coffee."

"Now, Hunter, you need to go set the charges in this area." The Sarg pulled out a map rolled it out on the seat. He pointed to the ballroom area." We want to charge in while the sky jockeys rappel in. Now lets go make some money and bring home the bacon for the family." The all curled their hands into a fist and bumped them together. "For home and family." They bailed out of the truck and with only a hint of fear they looked at each other nodded and then moved out with determination.

Vicki sat tense as she watched Radu with Maggie; she watched him lead her out into the hallway. He whispered in Maggie's ear. Vicki watched as Maggie nodded then disappeared. Radu came into the room looked around and moved to tap Petru on the shoulder, smiling Petru stepped back and allowed Petru to move off the dance floor with a look of relief. Once again; Vicki watched as Radu led Carolyn off the dance floor to the hallway, where once again he whispered in her ear and Carolyn disappeared. A glimmer of hope was building in Vicki's heart as she watched Carolyn disappear.

Radu entered the room and targeted Elizabeth sitting by Rudolph on the sidelines. As Radu led Elizabeth on the floor, the room was disrupted by the arrival of Sorin and a contingent of guardsmen, leading a very disheveled and roughed up George Patterson into the room. Elizabeth and Vicki stood with a gasp. "Dad." Vicki spoke softly; Liz tried to go to George, but was held back by Radu. Radu using the distraction led a unnerved and upset Liz off the dance floor. Vicki lost sight of her mother as Vlad moved down the floor to stand in front of George Patterson. "Ahh the good Sheriff Patterson, so nice of you to join our happy occasion. Elizabeta, come." Vlad extended his hand to her. Vicki was beginning to feeling sick as she stepped down to stand next to Vlad, who immediately pushed Vicki in front of him. "Hello Baby, how are you?" Vicki felt the burn of tears in her eyes. "Oh Daddy, I am so sorry." He smiled, "It's okay baby, Daddy was here to rescue you." Vlad frowned, "Why would you wish to rescue a woman that does not exist?"

George glared at Vlad and then smiled at Vicki, "She does exist, and she is my daughter Victoria Winters Collins." Sorin hit George knocking him down and Vicki gasped and screamed out, "Daddy!" She went to her knees, he winked at her and smiled, "It's going to be fine baby a little faith." His words were soft but reassuring. "The Calvary is here baby." With those words said, the whole room burst into utter chaos. From above the ceiling disappeared as men clad in white and black entered under a shower of exploding devices.

The room continued to explode in a shower of mortar, splintered wood and crashing chandeliers. Dark figures descended amidst a shower of smoke and tear gas. Vicki's eyes began to tear and she felt Vlad lift her and run from the room. The last she saw of Barnabas he was fighting his way to her side. Vlad pressed her face into his chest while speaking softly to her to be brave. The room began a blur of tears and distorted images.

Radu appeared at his left and Sorin to his right, "Highness quickly this way." Sorin began to guide them towards the stairway rushing up them, Vlad paused turned to Radu, "Protect her with your life! Take her to my chambers and wait there, if I do not come to you in 15 minutes, then down the secret passage and to the safe hold." Radu, took Vicki's trembling form into his arms; running down a different side passage.

Bursting into a room that was more opulent in furnishings and tapestries with a huge bed centered against one wall, he set her down and began to cover the crevasses in the door to keep out any noxious fumes. "Victoria, if your love for Barnabas is as great as you say, you now need to use your powers and the powers of those that have come to go back in time and bring Elizabeta here for Vlad." He had cupped both palms against her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. "Do this for me and the love of the man you have called husband." Radu kissed her and stepped back.

Vicki looked around and Sarah with Josette stood on either side of her, closing her eyes she began to chant softly, "Transporteum, da personaium to a time of long ago, take me to Elizabeta Banal right before she threw herself from the battlements." The room began to shift and fold surrounding her in a wave of electrified air, colorful shapes as Vicki felt her body shift and move.

When the air cleared she was standing on the battlements. Confusion reign over her as her body began to divide and separate into another figure. Shaking her head she stood on the battlement peering at a familiar face. "Elizabeta Banal, don't do this. You must come with me!" Elizabetha's face was streaked in tears as she looked at Vicki. "Who, who are you?" Vicki smiled, "I am you in 400 years. I have found your prince and he is alive. Please come with me, our lives depend on it!"

Elizabeta turned and began to topple backwards; Vicki reached forward and pulled her onto the security of the supporting walkway. "He lives?" She had a look of hope and such love and Vicki recognized that look, it was the one she had continually seen in a mirror when Barnabas would walk into the room while she was dressing. "Yes, he awaits you, let me take you to him so we all may have the happiness we were destined to have." She held out her hand to Elizabeta smiling encouragingly to her. Elizabetha took her hand. "Close your eyes and wait." Elizabetha closed her eyes and once again, "Transporteum, da personaium return us to the time of now, take us home to those that love us."

Vicki heard her gasp as the sensation surrounded them, the hair on their arms stood, a crackling sensation of static combined with the swirling colors of change filled both women making them feel as if they were drifting and falling in a head-long rush, as the sensation stopped, both women found themselves standing in the center of Vlad's bed chamber. Elizabeta was the first to turn and peer around the room. "I know this place, yet it is changed." Vicki catching her balance had a momentary feeling of nausea; as it passed, she held her stomach. "It is the bed chamber of your love, Vlad." Elizabeta looked to the familiar and then the modern unfamiliar. "What trickery is this? Light that does not burn? Warmth that blows from the ceiling?" Vicki smiled, "It is how things are in the 20th century, a time you have come to be reunited with Vlad." Elizabeta backed away overwhelmed by the sudden change of being plunged into a modern environment.

"Where is my beloved?" Why is he not here?" Radu burst through the door, covered in blood. "My . . . " Upon seeing Elizabeta he fell to one knee, "My Lady!" She stepped forward looking at Radu. "Radu, you are here in this strange time? This one says that Vlad is here." Radu stood, kissed her hand then turned to Vicki, "You must go now Victoria, go down the passage as I had shown you and wait for me where I instructed." Vicki turned to hug him realized he was covered in blood. Ignored the blood on his clothing, hugged him and went through the secret passage doorway.

The door burst open admitting Vlad followed by Sorin. Vlad moved past Radu stopped grabbing Elizabeta's hand, "Come my love we must go now." Elizabeta looked upon the face of her beloved and pulled back. "What manner of trickery is this? How is this possible, you are alive?" Vlad froze, in that moment he felt his world tilt, madness must surely be consuming his brain for the woman that stood before him in the here and now dressed as she was when she was fished from the river. His voice choked his eyes tearing he looked into her eyes and knew that this was his Elizabeta. She was his love, his life, and his world. "Elizabeta?" He cupped her face in his hands and peered into her eyes. "Elizabeta?" She caressed his hand with her cheek. "My Prince." He drew her into his embrace, smothering her face with feather light kisses. His lips so close to hers he captured her lips and the felt the same passion returned. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling he had missed for an eternity.

Sorin's voice was pressing as he urged them to hurry, the door burst open and the room was over run with mercenaries. Vlad pushed Elizabeta behind him catching a bullet in his chest; the bullet was filled with silver nitrate burned but missed his heart but passed through him catching Elizabetha in the chest. She screamed and collapsed. Sorin began fighting the on rush of mercenaries as they invaded the room, Radu joining him, pushing the mercenaries back to barricade the door. Vlad slumped to the floor holding Elizabeta in his arms; blood ran from her lips, "My beloved, here, drink, . . . drink of my blood." He bit his wrist and pressed it to her mouth, Her voice was soft as she spoke, "My love, you have my heart, you own my soul, and now I give you my life. I love you." She coughed on his blood gave one final breath and was gone. As she died, her body began to fade and disappear. Vlad enraged turned and burst through the door and in an uncontrolled rage began to decimate the mercenaries in the hallway.

As the body count mounted up in the hallway, Sorin grabbed Vlad by the arm. "Come Highness we must go now, we must go and regroup. We will plan and we will make them pay for this affront and for what they have done to you and your beloved Elizabeta." Radu turned to Vlad, "Let me be the one to deliver the punishment my lord, allow me the honor to give my life for what they have taken from you." Vlad feeling his blood lust and rage leave him, now felt only grief. "I had her for a few moments, I had my Elizabeta. I will have her again, by all that is dark and foul, I will find a way to bring her back to me and be reunited with her once again." Sorin looked around the hallway and noticed the fighting from below had grown more than silent; it was as if something other than death had visited these halls this night. It felt like they were the only ones left in this world. Sorin looked to Radu, "Go, see what has happened." Radu bowed to them; then disappeared down the hallway, as Radu left, the hallway had grown dark and listless, "By what demons sorcery is this?" They were no longer in the hallway, they were in a void."

Sorin frowned "I fear my lord we have passed in between. Come let us go and see what we can find in the between. Maybe your Elizabeta is here." Vlad and Sorin moved along what they perceived to be a hallway, from a distance there was the sounds of the past lives Vlad had led, there were figures walking pale and unseeing past them as they moved through the darkness of the hallway. From a distance they heard laughter. A woman was laughing and the sound was chilling. "The witch has done this." Angelique stepped forward and smiled, "Not I Vlad Tepes, you cannot blame me for this for like you I am trapped here by another of the eldritch form, one of good and pure intent. One that was foretold would bring forth the guardian of the hell mouth that is Collinsport. I like you have been sentenced to this void of between."

Vlad frowned, "Is there no end or out to this between?" Angelique laughed, "This is a maze, you must complete the levels of nine hells before you can escape. At least here, we will feel no hunger, we will not age and we will be damned until we complete and fight our way out." Sorin snorted, "That is nothing compared to what he has already been through. Where do we begin?" Angelique pointed to a shadowy outline. The outline began as nothing more than a distorted figure of mass, then took form as a black granite stairway. "We begin there." The three of them moved towards the outline before them unknowing that what awaited them would leave them scarred, battle weary and a festering for a need. This festering growing into something, that something was a need for revenge and hate.

From the room where Vicki waited, she began to draw on the very elements around her, "Wind, water, fire, and earth, bring forth the between and cast down those that would be dark of heart and want for evil and destruction. Her body glowed with the power she was wielding as she stood in the small room. A sound from behind her and she turned to see a man dressed in black fatigues, he aimed an automatic weapon at her and fired. From behind him a large white wolf growled and jumped forward knocking him to the ground. He placed his arm up protecting his face; Radu in wolf form moved under his arm grabbed his throat breaking his neck. Turning he looked and saw Vicki lying on the floor, blood oozed from her stomach. "NO! No, please no." He moved into human form; rushing to her side he knelt down and carefully gathered her to him.

Her face was pale and she lay unconscious in his arms. Bending his head, he bit into Vicki's throat taking her blood, and then he bit his wrist and forced it to her lips. "Drink Vicki, drink." Vicki pressed her lips to his wrist; tentatively licking the blood from his wrist. From the open doorway Radu heard a voice that was bordering on rage "NO!" He advanced on Radu. "Leave her be, if she is to come over, then it will be by me!" Barnabas moved forward to Radu with the intent of ending this being's life. Radu gently laid her on the floor. Rising he stepped away from Barnabas. Smiling he performed a mocking salute to him, "You don't deserve her." With those words he changed into mist form drifting from the room.

Barnabas moved to Vicki as she lay on the floor, cradling her in his arms, he bent his head and placed a light kiss on her lips. "My darling, if you are to join the legion of undead then let it be by my means." Lifting her in his arms; he kissed her lips one more time, then lowered his lips to her throat. There he bit and drew blood from her body feeling her heartbeat slow, as its beats grew slower to a scant six beats a minute, he bit his wrist and pressed his blood into Vicki's mouth. "Forgive me my love. You have to drink."

Vicki weakly drank from his wrist then collapsed. Barnabas cradled her close to his chest and then he heard it, ever so softly it beat faster than the mother's heartbeat. Barnabas realized she was pregnant; his life was filled with absolute fear and revulsion over what he had just done. "No, for all that is pure and good, please no." He listened as the frail heartbeat of his wife slowed and beat no more, then following the beat of the other tiny heart slowed; to a point that Barnabas was sure it had stopped.

Tears filling his eyes, he looked up to an unseen force and called out, "Please let her live, let them both live, I will give up my life to allow them to live." Barnabas held Vicki as he had held his dearest Sarah the day she died, burying his head against her breast. His body shook with the intensity of his emotions as he waited. Then it came ever so softly, so sweet to his ears he heard the tiny heartbeat first. Slow, then faster, as the baby's heartbeat grew in strength its mother drew breath. Her eyes opened and she gasped drawing in air, Barnabas was amazed. How was it possible? Her heart beat; she was drawing air and expelling air. She lived! Whatever higher power had heard his plea, she lived. Vicki spoke softly to him, "Barnabas?" He held her close, rocking with her in his arms. "Yes, my dearest love, I am here." She smiled then looked concerned, "You are crying. Why?" He looked deep into her gaze. "I was afraid you had died my love. I did not know if I would ever see you again."

Vicki licked her lips; tasting the sweet brine of blood. "Barnabas, I need to know something." He cupped her face in his palm. "Yes?" She reached up with tender fingers; brushing the tears from his face. "Are you the original Barnabas, the one I met in 1795?" He took a deep breath; looking away with shame he nodded. "I am he." Vicki gently turned his face back to her gaze, "I loved you then and I love you now. I understand what Angelique did, there is much we must discuss when we get back to Collinwood." He sighed then smiled sadly. "I will be forthcoming with anything you wish to ask me that I am able to answer my dearest one." She smiled, "I too will be forthcoming. I will be your faithful and forever wife." Her eyes glowed with a red intensity as she smiled. "I promise together we will find a way to fix what has happened and fill our lives with love and children."

Barnabas gathered her up in his arms; carrying her down a long dank hallway to the outside, moonlit, snow covered, mountains. Walking with her towards the strand of trees away from the castle that now stood burning under the night sky. Vicki glanced over to the trees and saw him; blending with the snow a white wolf with feral eyes. He saw her stood lifted his head and began to howl. Barnabas turned and glared at the wolf that turned; disappearing into the woods. "He means no harm to us Barnabas, he helped Mother, Carolyn, Maggie and Julia to escape and he protected me from being killed by one of the mercenaries." Barnabas smiled at her, "Then I owe him a debt of gratitude." Barnabas carried Vicki to the transport van; Joe helped lift Vicki into the van.

Carolyn looked anxiously around and noted George and Liz were the only ones missing. Barnabas turned to Joe; "Take care of them, get them to the plane, I will go and bring George and Elizabeth back here and we will wait for the Captain. We will see you back at the plane. Maggie snuggled in close to Joe resting her head on Joe's shoulder. He gently stroked her hair from her face. "Its ok Maggie, we will be home in no time."

Three mercenaries pulled the sedated body of Chris Jennings through the snow to another vehicle, following them were two more that helped George and Elizabeth to the vehicle. Barnabas did a mental checklist; Elizabeth, George, Chris, and he were with the surviving mercenaries. They were loading up, the living into the one van, while the comrades had brought out their dead buddies. Placing them in the other vehicle and covering their bodies with plastic, their stoic faced belied the levity of the situation they had just experienced. Barnabas watched as Quentin pulled away; he did another mental checklist. In the vehicle driven by Quentin were Maggie, Willie, Joe, Carolyn, Julia, Professor Stokes and Vicki. They all were accounted for and were now safely secure in their vehicles headed back to the plane.

Barnabas moved to sit next to Vicki noting she was sound asleep; gently he pushed up her upper lip and noted she was just beginning to form canine teeth. His heart was ripped apart, never would he had ever wanted her to become what he was and the most horrific part was she carried his child, while she was in mid transformation. Julia moved from the security of Elliott's arms and moved to sit next to Vicki and Barnabas. "Don't worry Barnabas, Elliott has found a temporary solution to our problem and I can start you both on the cure when we get back to Collinwood. Barnabas leaned into Julia and spoke softly in her ear, "Vicki is pregnant, there is a child in her womb, and how will it affect the baby?" Julia put her hand over Vicki's stomach and could feel the beginning of the maternity bump. "I am not sure Barnabas, but if we don't do this, she could loose the baby when she transforms."

Julia frowned, "Its an unknown Barnabas and no guarantees. All we can do is hope that the baby will accept the treatment in her mother's blood." Barnabas was exhausted. He glanced outside the window and noted that sunrise was a few scant minutes away. "I must go to the cargo hold Julia, what should we do about Vicki?" She turned to Quentin, "Quentin, I need yours and Willie's help please." Quentin showing his immediate concern moved to Julia's side. "Willie, go back to the sleeping area and close all the windows and make the room as dark as possible, Quentin, I need you to carry Vicki to the bed. Barnabas you go and do what you must. It's a long flight back home and by the time we get there it will be well past dark." Barnabas stood, then bent to kiss Vicki's forehead. "Rest my love."

George knew what was happening but a confused Elizabeth was less informed. "What is going on with Vicki?" She stood; Elliott stood in front of Elizabeth and guided her back to George's side. "Elizabeth, you know how highly I regard you?" Liz shook her head. "Then allow Julia to do what she needs to do to protect and care for Vicki." Julia turned to those in the cabin; "I just found out Vicki is pregnant. We must get her comfortable before we get home. Don't worry about her, I will do whatever I can to care for her and her child." George turned Elizabeth to face him. "Liz, you know I love you, you know I would do anything for you and our daughter? Sit down we have a lot to talk about and how we plan to take care of our children and apparently our grandchild."

The luxurious confines of the private jet went unnoticed by the exhausted group that now occupied the main area that would have been considered first class. The rear section had been divided into sleeping quarters and seating. The contingent of mercenaries stretched out in the seats trying to sleep. The mood was somber for some of their comrades were making this trip home in a body bag. Sergeant Cane did a quick head count made out his report, then slid into a light sleep, this trip was going to take all of 14 hours.

He wondered if the 300,000 dollars Collins had paid for their services were worth it? A lot of good men had been sacrificed today and for what? A bunch of depraved half human beings that had no right to live and share the same air or earth as he. Strigoi were the worst to fight, they always-left death in their wake whether or not they lived or not. Deep down his hatred for such things made his skin itch to kill something. All he wanted now was to get home, take a bath, see his wife and wish the kids a Merry Christmas. Then it dawned on him, they were going back a day when they arrived home, it would be Christmas Eve.

From somewhere in his heart he found some joy in the thought of waking up tomorrow to see his kids opening up Christmas presents. He started with his deep base voice, "Silent Night, Holy Night, All is Calm, All is

Bright . . . " The rest of his company joined in with war weary voices singing silent night and now he found it ironic that Silent Night was the first Christmas Carole he had thought to sing, he knew this night was silent now, but earlier, that would be left up to God because he would have to sort out the souls that lost their lives this bloody night.

Collinwood was lit up with colorful Christmas lights, Roger had a sleigh with nine tiny artificial reindeers appearing to take flight from the front snow covered lawn. Lights cheerfully entreated the view to enter the Porte concher to the front double doors of Collinwood. Double wreaths decorated the doors making a warm cheerful welcome to those that chose to visit this house on Windows Hill. As the weary travelers pulled in front of the doors, Roger opened the door to expose the interior of the house to more Christmas decorations, to the sight of a huge blue spruce with gaily twinkling lights, ornaments and tinseled ice cycles hanging from the branches. Beneath the tree lying invitingly on a blanket of white with glitter sprinkles were a cornucopia of presents.

As George and Liz exited the van, Roger hugged his sister then stepped aside so David could latch on to his Aunt and hold her tightly. That is until he saw Barnabas help Vicki step out; David let out a yelp "Vicki!" He nearly bowled her over as he ran head long into her open arms and hugged her, then he stopped looked curious, put his head to her stomach and listened. "Your stomach is making a funny pitter patter noise."

Vicki laughed, holding him tightly to her she spoke softly to him, "David, that is your new cousin, you are going to be an older brother to him or her." David's eyes lit up. "Really? Like a Big Brother to someone I can boss around?" Vicki laughed and shook her head. "I doubt you will want to boss them around, but if that is how you wish to view it now, then by all means, yes another little one to boss around." He held her tight, "I sure missed you Vicki and I am so glad you are home." Vicki looked around at Collinwood then back to David, "And I am happy to be home."

Christmas morning dawned to a feel of more snow in the air and the crisp wind. Vicki held her breath, Julia had given her and Barnabas an injection the night before, and it had made her feel ill at first. She held her hand protectively over her stomach as she felt the baby rest in her womb unaffected by what was happening to her mother. Barnabas showed an immediate reaction his blood lust and canines recessed into his gums, his eyes no longer held an intense glow.

Slowly, she moved to the window and carefully pushed back the curtain and put her fingertips to the sunlight. Nothing, no burning sensation, moving to the mirror she peered at herself in the mirror and smiled, lifting her lip with her index finger and noticed her canines were normal. Feeling excited, she squealed then ran headlong to the bed where her husband slept. Diving under the covers next to him she snuggled close to him and whispered "Merry Christmas my love." Barnabas smiled, kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer to her, "Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Collins.

TBC

What will spring bring to the Barnabas Collins family? What new adventures will Barnabas and Vicki have to face to hold onto their love? The next installment will surely bring about some really interesting situations as Vicki becomes familiar with her newly found powers.

The next installment A Dark Shadows Spring at Collinwood

12


End file.
